Fighting Fate
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Euadne is a Greek Demigod who has worked for the Olympians for the past 2,000 years. Due to her curse, she's not allowed to say no to any request the 12 have, not matter what it is. What happens when one of them sends her to Tartarus to save two very important demigods? Set after MoA, continues through BoO. Percy's and others' POV. OC. Rated T for language & content. HoH Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1- Growing Restless

**A/N: Hey All! This is my very first published Fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think! **

I was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of wine. It was my first night that I had off in almost a year.

Working for the Gods of Olympus could be fun. It was very interesting work. I hadn't aged since I took the job, but that came with consequences. I was no more than a slave to them. Being a demigod was hard enough. Now, I was the first source. I got to do all the fun (not) and exciting (more like dangerous) things the gods didn't feel comfortable giving their _other_ children.

It was nights like this where I actually had a moment to myself that I cherished the most. I wasn't far from Olympus. I wasn't allowed to leave Manhattan without permission. Well, Tartarus, I wasn't allowed to do anything without permission! At least I could train tonight, which was a plus, I had managed to get that.

Imagine being treated like a five year old for the last 2,000 years.

Now you see why I drink.

"Was it a rough day?"

Cyrus was a satyr that owned and ran the Vine, a bar in downtown Manhattan. The mist covered it, so a mortal hardly ever walked in. It was frequented by all sorts of mythological creatures and some of some the minor gods. I knew this was the only place I could go without being bothered by _them_. Cyrus was one of my closest friends, if you could call him that. I didn't have a lot of friends, besides Thalia and Urban. Most of the Greek community pitied or was scared me. Thalia understood getting tangled in the God's games, but she was hardly ever there anymore. She was always on the move for Artemis. Urban, well, he was just a nice person. He got immortality back in the civil war of the United States. A son of Athena who helped win the war for the Greeks.

"I had to clean the dragon's teeth at the garden of the Hesperides today," I murmured sarcastically back at him. He poured me another glass of wine, smiling the whole time.

"Ah, and who gave you that task?"

"Who do you think?" I muttered back.

We looked at each other, and we said it at the same time.

"Ares."

"You know, they could at least give me something useful to do, like hunt down a giant," I said as I took another swig.

"You know, Addie, I think you could take one by yourself," he smiled back at me.

"Right now, I think I could," I said draining my wine. I threw him two gold drachmas, and pulled up my white cloak. No one could see me on the streets, I knew how to mold the mist how I wanted it. My two favorite weapons were at my back and sides, my sword and my two Chinese ring daggers.

"Is it true, Addie? Are they… confused?" Cyrus asked as I started to walk out of the bar.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

* * *

I walked outside, and with a quick spell, I was at Camp Half-Blood. I knew Dionysus was back in Olympus, so I could avoid running into him. I had every intention of training tonight. I felt the urge to hack something to pieces, and because it was so late, all of the campers would be in bed. I walked to the big house, and after walking inside, I saw Chiron packed into his wheel chair, studying an enormous amount of books on his desk. I knocked on the door, and he looked up a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Hello, Euadne. Night off?"

I nodded and walked over to examine what he was looking at. It was just maps and diagrams of the camp.

"I wouldn't worry about the waterfront. The Romans will try to attack over the hill. I could try to alter the magic so it repelled them as well," I offered as I sat down in front of the desk.

"I appreciate the thought, dear one, but I will not let you get in trouble for us. We shall hold our own, like we have for millennia."

He looked up, removing his glasses. "How have you been?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good, I guess. I can't do anything useful. The gods and goddesses are all acting insane." A rumble of thunder echoed over the camp, but I just rolled my eyes. It was true after all, they could get glad in the same pants they got mad in. "Athena is a little better now, but Poseidon hasn't been seen for months. He's made contact, but he's staying at his palace. Percy and the others got the Pathenos, but I didn't stay to watch them get it out. I had to clean Mars's shield," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry for that, for what they force you to do," he whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders, staring at the floor.

"It's the price I had to pay. I'd do it again, no matter how miserable it made me."

"You always were a good hero, Euadne," he said with a small smile. "Don't ever forget that. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not really," I laughed. "They are all so irritable. The only one that isn't flip flopping is Apollo, and he's so busy trying to figure out what's going to happen and get the others straight, he can't even give me permission for anything. You know how they are," I added. "But I'll keep trying."

He nodded his head, looking tired and weary. "You came to train?"

"If you don't mind. Every time I try up there, Ares and Artemis just purposefully aggravate me. Instead of actually doing something, they'd rather pick on me. And Artemis's Roman form is annoying." Another rumble of thunder, louder than the last, shook the house.

"Watch yourself, Euadne. Don't lose your temper around them."

"I'm trying not to," I muttered back to him. Honestly, I wished someone would. They aren't helping nearly as much as they should. Instead they sit up there, going between their Roman and Greek selves.

"I heard about what happened a few weeks ago. Do you really care so little for your life?" he questioned me angrily. "Gods, Addie, you are probably the only person with enough influence up there to actually make a difference."

I felt rebuked. Chiron was right, I should care more, but I found that I just didn't. After so long of getting ordered around, I wanted to rebel. When they were their normal selves, I could tolerate most of the Gods. Some of them, like Athena, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, were nice to me, and I found that I liked them. Others, like Aphrodite and Ares, enjoyed annoying me, but I could take it. I was a tough girl. These past few months, when they've been constantly flip flopping between their Roman and Greek selves, have been a torture. They'd give me one order, just to turn around and ask what in the name of Zeus I was doing. I had finally gotten fed up and I snapped. I paid dearly for it because I picked the wrong God to snap on. The wounds were just now healing, leaving dark purple scars in their wake. My back started to ache again just thinking about it.

"They told me I couldn't interfere. I can't say anything until they ask me, I can't even suggest it," I said warily. I stood up, intending to head for the sword arena. "Maybe you have more faith in me than you should, Chiron. Remember, I'm the one who messed up."

"You only did the right thing. You always have."

* * *

Flinging daggers at dummies always made me feel better. Almost as good as flinging daggers at real monsters, which I hardly got to do these days. I was covered from head to toe in sweat, and there was a smile plastered on my face. I always felt better in action; it helped me forget the past. I sat down in the arena floor, pulling out my whetstone to sharpen my daggers. I liked to keep them super sharp, because that was what was I used the most. I sat up and looked into the sky. It had to have been about 3 in the morning, the moon was glowing brightly. I needed to get back, and get some sleep. I'm sure I would be expected to be bright and shining at 6 am so I could jog laps or something. Maybe I would get to clean the bathrooms again! Joy.

I walked out of the arena, thinking of taking a swim before I headed back. It would at least get all the sticky off of me. The naiads were always friendly, and they could fill be in on the gossip outside Olympus. I smiled, as the water came into view. I hadn't been swimming in so long, and I could feel the water calling to me. I pulled off my shirt, left in my sports bra and shorts, and jumped in. The coolness of the water enveloped me, and I laid on my back, staring at the stars. Funnily enough, the first constellation I saw was Orion. I laughed, thinking of how stupid he was. I pulled myself out of the water, and I sat on the dock, just admiring the moonlight on the water, how peaceful it seemed…

"Euadne?"

I turned, recognizing the voice.

It was my dad.


	2. Chapter 2- Challenge Accepted

**A/N: Hey guys! I really would appreciate some reviews on my writing. I love to know what i need to work on, or what I am doing right! I think the next chapter will be the last one from Addie for a while, then it will be from Percy's POV. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

"What can I do for you, my Lord?"

I knelt below him, wondering what in the world he could want. My father never talked to me unless he had to. One, he wasn't allowed to talk to me, and two, I was an embarrassment after all. Another figure was beside him, in a cloak as well. The figure pushed past my dad impatiently, snapping her fingers.

"Oh get up, Addie, you know you don't have to be so formal around us," came a female voice. I raised my head to see Athena looking down on me. Athena, with my Father. In their Greek forms. Not flickering back and forth. Acting normal.

What. In. Tartarus.

I was the one beginning to get a headache.

I stood, and I knew there was a puzzled expression on my face. What in the world did they want that couldn't wait until I got back? I mean, my gods, I had a couple more hours to myself.

" I know this was your night off, but this was the only way we could talk to you without the others hearing," Athena explained.

"You seem to be doing better now the Parthenos was found," I reasoned. She smiled at me, a small one, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's helped that's for sure. Once they figure out how to use it, it will help us all. That's part of the reason we are here, Addie."

I flinched at my nickname. It was one they used; one that they knew would affect me. One my brother use to call me.

"We need your help," my father stated. "Well, some demigods need your help."

"Okay," I reasoned out loud. "What kind of help?"

"How do you feel about going to Tartarus?" Athena asked me.

I felt myself pale, and I looked down at my feet. NO ONE went to Tartarus unless you had a death wish. I knew the Nico kid got out, but that was because the doors were open on both sides. And he got captured anyways. But if they told me to go…

"It doesn't matter how I feel, Lady Athena. You give the word, and I will do as you command."

"Be honest and answer the question, Euadne," my father commanded.

I felt a pressure that was building in my head. The same pressure that always built up when I tried to resist.

"I'm wouldn't exactly look forward to it, but on the bright side, if I die that means I'm finally free from my curse."

I snapped my mouth shut, afraid I had gone way too far. That was the worst part. Be honest, they said. Tell us how you really feel, they said! Well they should not get mad when they hear something that surprises them. Both of them stared at me. My father's was a blank look, devoid of emotion. Athena's was more kind, more compassionate. Like she pitied me.

I think that was worse than them being angry.

"There was a complication with the seven," Athena stated. "Annabeth and Percy Jackson did not make it out of Arachne's place. They fell into Tartarus. It's been twenty-four hours, and both of them are injured. They need help. Gaia is after them; she wants to use them as sacrifices. The only help we can offer is your assistance. We can't risk sending any other demigod down there. Our survival depends on them living. No one anticipated this; it is not something that we thought would happen. We did everything we could; however, the fates have decided this is how it will be."

"So you want to send me?"

"You are the strongest and most skilled demigod alive right now. Zeus has forbidden any of us to directly interfere, as you well know. You were told the same," Athena added. She always got this sparkle in her eyes when she had an insane plan. One she knew would work, but everyone else would question. "But if we told you to go help-"

"Then you wouldn't be directly interfering and I would have new orders," I muttered. It was a smart plan. "What happens when we get back? Zeus will know. I'll go to the Fields if I come back alive. He will kill me himself."

"Someone has to close the door," my father said quietly.

I saw the pieces fall into place. I was old, immensely so. Wisdom came with age, and I could feel my years start to weigh on me.

"You want me to go to Tartarus, get the kids out, and then shut the door on that side?" I said aloud, no emotion in my voice.

"We will summon you back afterwards. You may be the only one who would be able to stay alive long enough to do that, and we can cover for you so Zeus and the others will never know," Athena pleaded. "We've hidden things from the others before." I looked at her for a second, and I saw something in her eyes. It was a rare thing, to see the gods care for their children. Athena was desperate. Desperate for a way to save her child, and to save the world.

"Forgive me, Lady Athena, but why does it sound like you are asking my permission?"

Athena looked at my father, who still had the stoic look on his face. She gazed at me, her expression sad.

"Because there is every possibility that you may die, in Tartarus or when you get back. I know some of us place zero value on your life, Addie, but I am not one of them. I'm asking you if you are willing," Athena said passionately. "I would not simply command you to do something against your will. Something I know would kill you."

Athena was one of the good ones. She never asked me to do something immoral. I looked at my father, until he managed to look me in the eyes.

"And what about you?"

He stared at me, and I saw a hardness creep into his features. "This is a chance for you to atone for your mistake, Euadne. Percy needs your help if he is to get Annabeth and himself out alive."

And there was the gut punch. I took a deep breath. I remember the first time I saw those two. Percy reminded me so much of my brother. It was the night they had defeated Kronos, I caught a stray glimpse after all that had happened. I was ordered on clean-up duty, so I had never gotten a chance to speak with him. Hades, I never even got to go to the party. I had been with Dionysus during the battle, providing a sort of guard while he healed. I also assisted the Roman camp, although no one knew about it. That was my job. I stayed in the shadows and did the god's bidding. I never would get glory, never be recognized.

That was my fate.

A fate I wanted to so desperately change.

"Fine, but I have one request," I said. I paused for just a moment. I didn't want to offend Athena. My father, well we had some issues. I didn't really care about how he felt. "I don't want to be summoned back. Let me die. I will have to fight until the end, as you know, but I can be free. Maybe Hades will pity me and put me in the Asphodel fields."

"Are you sure, Addie?" Athena questioned.

"I'm positive. Of course, if you do call me back, there won't be much I can do about it," I huffed out.

There was a moment of silence, and I saw Athena finally smile. There was such kindness in her eyes right then, such wisdom. It made me feel ok. It made me feel like I actually had someone on my side, someone who cared about me. She nodded her head, and so did my father.

"Euadne Cyra Maximus, as one of the twelve gods and goddesses of Olympus, I order you to travel to Tartarus to save Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Protect them at all costs, until Gaia is defeated or we all perish. Lead them to the doors of death, and remain to shut them on that side. You will tell no one of this quest, and if for some reason you are questioned, you will remain silent and make every effort to remain unknown. No matter what any god or goddess asks you. If you change your mind, send word with one of the two you will save."

I felt the force of the command hit me, and I took a deep breath.

"Good Luck," Athena whispered. So much for a night off.

I closed my eyes and started the spell that would take me back to Olympus. I knew I had to get a few things before I headed to the Underworld. I felt a touch on my arm, and I stopped. When I opened my eyes, Athena was gone, but my father was looking at me. His hand didn't move from my arm, and his eyes were serious and sad. It had been hundreds of years since my father and I were alone, anywhere. That's the way it had to be.

"For what it's worth, Addie, I'm proud of you."

With that I closed my eyes, and saw the brilliant flash of light that was his true immortal form. He was gone, and I began the spell again.

I was about to be gone too, perhaps forever.


	3. Chapter 3- More Promises

**A/N: Another Chapter! I am going to try my best to update nightly, but I can't promise anything because of school and work. This chapter is a little longer than the previous two. I really hope you like it :). Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I would love to see what I'm doing right, and what I can improve on! The next few chapters are going to be from Percy's view :D. Hope ya'll enjoy! **

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was at the gates of Olympus. I never used the elevator unless I had to, and Zeus had taken it down months ago to prevent any demigods from coming up. I went to the hidden door, the one we had all been sneaking out of, on the back side of the city. It was close to my apartment, so I preferred this entrance to the main one anyways. I unlocked it with a touch of my hand, and slipped into an alley on backside of the citadel. After carefully locking it back, I heard an extremely annoying, high pitched voice.

"Well, well, sneaking back in?"

Two figures stood in front of me, both much shorter than I was. Alexiares and Anicetus were the guardians of Olympus, but I could not ever take them serious, because they looked about eight years old.

"I didn't know that they let the children stay out this late at night!" I scoffed back at them. "Do your parents know where you are at young man?"

"You don't look much older that we do, Euadne. You only look eighteen yourself! You are barely an adult by mortal standards," Alexiares said as he crossed his arms. Anicetus pulled his sword out, trying to look as menacing as a kid could. I was not scared of them. After all, _they_ could not tell me what to do.

"I didn't know they let children run around with sharp objects," I said surprised. I could see them start to glow, and I knew I was getting them angry.

"Why were you outside of the cityl, Euadne?" Alexiares demanded.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in front of me. They were in charge of keeping everyone inside Olympus except those gods that had to leave for specific duties, but they were pretty crappy at it. I snuck past them all the time, and so did the other gods.

"I had permission, so if you will excuse me, I have about two hours before I have to be gone again, and unlike you, I am not immortal. I need my sleep."

I pushed past them, and I felt Anicetus grab my arm. I grabbed his wrist, and threw him to the ground. I parried his sword with my dagger, sending it a few feet away. I had him pinned with one hand on his chest. My other hand had a dagger, placed against his throat. He was a minor god, so I could not kill him. However a dagger to the throat would be very uncomfortable. His eyes staring fearfully up into my own, knowing that I had easily overpowered him.

"I will ask nicely, then. You didn't see me; you didn't talk to me. Am I clear?" I breathed to him. He nodded, and I lifted myself from him. I used my gift to bring his sword to my hand, and handed it to Alexiares. "That goes for you, too."

Alexiares nodded his head, but shot me a grudging look. I was powerful for a demigod, too powerful, most said. That's why I was on such a tight leash. Some of the minor gods were jealous, but most understood the position I was in and sympathized with me, including Alexiares. His brother just had a temper, and occasionally I had to put him in his place.

"We're just doing our jobs, Euadne, you know that," he sighed.

Something fell into my chest, a heavy, repentant feeling. They had a job to do, just like me. Oftentimes, the gods gave us impossible jobs to do, and then got angry when we did not succeed. I offered him a small smile, hoping he would understand my apology.

"I know."

* * *

By the time I had made it to my room, I was exhausted, and I knew I didn't have any time to waste. I really wanted to take a nap, but that was no longer an option. The longer Percy and Annabeth were down in Tartarus, the better chance they would be dead before I got to them. I grabbed an energy potion out of my fridge, one Circe had taught me to make. I uncorked it, and as I dumped the contents down my throat, I admired the view from my window.

My room was small, but the consolation I got was from the view. When I lay in my bed, the expanse of Manhattan was laid out before me. A huge window, larger than the span of my arms, looked down upon the cityscape, and thanks to a noise blocking spell, there was the beautiful splendor of the view without any of the noise. I moved from the window and headed towards my small closet. My bedroom had just enough room for my queen sized bed, a trunk for all of my weapons and gear, plus a closet for all of my clothes. I grabbed a change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change. I looked in the mirror, and began to braid my hair back to the side.

Dark blue-green eyes stared back at me, and my chocolate brown hair ran in soft waves to my stomach. I had a few tiny freckles that dotted my cheeks and nose, which was small compared to the rest of my face. My eyes were almost too large in my heart shaped face. Dark circles were under my eyes, truly showing the lack of sleep I had experienced the past few weeks. I was thankful for the day I had off last week. Apollo ordered me to go to sleep, and that it couldn't be defied for twenty- four hours. I was falling over from exhaustion, and Aphrodite still had things for me to do.

I walked back into my bedroom, to my trunk that sat before the window. I opened the lock, and started pulling out the gear and weapons I would take with me. I stuffed my spare daggers into my waist band, putting my sword and sheath across my back. The bracelets that transformed to my ring daggers were already on my wrists, ready and waiting to be used. I slammed the truck shut, and took a deep breath.

A soft breath stirred the hairs on my neck, along with a warm touch along my shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I turned to see a dazzling smile, and I felt one touch my own face. You could never tell what a god truly looked like, but in the form Apollo took most often…. Well, he was very good looking. He had warm amber eyes and sandy colored hair, and he looked about my age. He looked at once lean and muscular, like so many Greek heroes had looked before. Apollo was one of the few gods and goddesses that were actually nice to me. Some hadn't agreed with my curse, while others took pleasure in it, like Ares. I had known him a long time, a really, _really_ long time, and out of all the gods, he was the one that I knew best. He was also the one that knew me the best. I considered him a friend, a good one at that.

"And what Lord Apollo, am I forgetting?" I teased.

"Didn't I tell you to come see me when you got back?" He looked stern, but it was marred by the sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"You did, but you did not say immediately. See you should have told me to come straight to see you as soon as I stepped foot in Olympus, but you didn't so I was going to see you on my way out," I reasoned with him.

"Way out?" he questioned, while fiddling with my strap on sword sheath. I thought of him as my older brother, in fact he reminded me of Orion in so many ways. He looked out for me and made me laugh. Plus, he never asked me to do something that I would not want to do.

I nodded my head, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I already felt the pressure in my head from not following orders. It was mild, but it was steadily growing. I was taking too long in Olympus.

"I've got a task to take care of," I murmured to him.

"And I bet you can't tell me who or what?"

I shook my head, biting my lip and he sighed. He sat down on my trunk, looking up at me.

"Well I was going to get you to come help me with something, but it appears someone beat me to the punch," he stated.

"What were you going to tell me to do?" I questioned him. I was curious as to what he wanted. I actually enjoyed doing things for him.

"I was going to get you to visit Calypso. Go on vacation a few days, rest up, actually heal. You've been going non-stop, Addie," he said, meeting my gaze. His hand reached out for my arm, and I felt a flutter in my stomach. "How's your back?"

"It's fine," I replied softly. I didn't want to talk about my back. Rage rocked through me, and I took a deep breath. I had to keep my anger in check. It wasn't his fault that I almost got whipped to death. It was my own.

"When do you think you will be back?" he asked me. My hand was in his, and the heat that passed through it felt nice. It was comforting, his touch. I bit my lip, and looked away. The truth was that I had no intention of ever coming back.

"I don't know," I managed to whisper, looking away from him. _I don't know that I will, _I wanted to say. That was the first time I felt disappointed in myself since I had made the request of Athena. Was it right to let myself die, was I really that selfish? I wanted to think that I wasn't that maybe I could figure out a way to make them think I was dead. The sadness must have crept into my eyes, because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. He stood up and held out his other hand to me, a shimmering gold vile in it. It was about the size of my hand length-wise, and about three fingers wide.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A Vile for mine,

To take on your adventures,

Hope that keeps you safe," he said with a wink.

"Nice haiku," I laughed.

"Why thank you! Its super nectar, so drink sparingly. I just have a feeling you are going to need it," he stated. He voice took on gentleness, and I felt the pressure in my chest once again.

"Thank you," I muttered back. I took it from him with my shaking hand, placing it in my small bag I had already put on. We walked towards my door, and we paused just outside of my doorway. We were in a dark alley, hidden from most of the Olympians. Shadows cast down upon us from the moonlight passing through the Cyprus trees, washing us both out in the light. Unconsciously, my hand went up to my head, attempting to balance out the pressure there that had been steadily growing. Apollo pulled it away, brushing his finger against my forehead. The pain vanished, and I smiled in response.

"I know you have to go. Please, be safe," he whispered to me. "Come see me as soon as you get to Olympus, if you can."

I nodded my head, and turned to head for the hidden door. This was possibly the last time I would ever see Apollo. I turned back around, and saw his retreating figure.

"Apollo!" I said tentatively.

I stepped quickly back towards him, as he turned back to me, a questioning look on his face. I steeled my resolve.

"Look, just in case I don't make it back, I- I want to thank you. You've been kind, and I'm thankful to have known you and have you as a friend." I could feel the blush appear on my cheeks, and I turned before I could embarrass myself further. Gods, what was I thinking? He was a god; why would he care about my thanks?

He grabbed my arm, and turned me back around to face him. He had a fierce look on his face, one of both determination and passion. I called it the 'gods' look. They all got that look when they were determined to get something or have something happen.

"Come back, Addie. Promise me you will come back."

"I'll do my best," I whispered. I felt the command wash over me, and I knew I would have to fight to the death, and try my best to escape. He just nodded his head, and when I turned back around, I saw the flash of light from behind me.

I felt the words of the spell that would carry me to the Underworld come softly, the pool of energy that surrounded me. I closed my eyes, and felt the ground vanish beneath my feet.

Tartarus, here I come.


	4. Chapter 4- Up the Creek

**A/N: Here's a chapter with Percy's POV. I hope I captured him right! I may update one more time tonight, it just depends on how the creativity flows and homework goes! :) Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

Let me recap our wonderful adventures in Tartarus so far.

It took forever to fall. Or at least, it felt like it.

I kind of got use to it after a while. Even with all the terror of plummeting to your death, the wind against your body kind of felt nice. Annabeth was in my arms, and I almost fell asleep once or twice. She said it just had to be an illusion, that there was no way we had been falling the whole time.

I wanted to disagree.

The gods must have been teasing me. I had to have done something to make them mad. Otherwise, why would I have such monumental bad luck? Two prophecies before I turned eighteen?

I think it had to be a lets-make-Percy's-life-miserable party.

When we hit, it knocked my breath out, but I could tell that I hadn't broken anything. I guess it had to do with the creepy magic of this place.

Tartarus was pretty much like you expect hell to look like or eerily similar to the Underworld except it lacked the happy faces of the dead. It reeked of the sickly sweet smell of monsters. It was a forest of black rocks and stones, jutting out in sharp points all over the ceilings and floors. There were rivers of lava, some just a tickle while the one we were following at the moment was a raging river. Annabeth had insisted on drinking it, muttering something about it protecting us from the heat, but she seemed weaker and sicker than anything else. It was also dark, so dark not even the light that came off of Riptide was bright enough to really see well. We had the soft red glow from the lava, and that was about it.

We had been moving for a while, and I finally made Annabeth stop and rest. We had encountered very few monsters, which I was thankful for. I guess most of them had taken the opportunity to get out when Gaia had offered it to them. For some reason though, you could still hear them. Maybe that was just the way the jail cell of the immortal scum was. Feral growls and screeches echoed in the caverns, making it hard to sleep. I knew I needed some, but to be honest, I was just too terrified to do anything about it. All I could think about was what we were going to do next.

I had no idea how we were suppose to find the doors. We had no food, no water, no ambrosia or necter. I had a nasty cut from an encounter with some monster, and Annabeth would barely walk because of her ankle. We were pretty much up the creek without a paddle.

No water puns intended.

Annabeth groaned and sat up, her weight lifting off of my chest. Despite the dirt and grime and all we had been through, she was still the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"How's the ankle?"

She was tightening up her makeshift brace as best as she could. I had lent her my belt to help hold it, and it seemed to provide better support.

"As well as can be expected," she muttered back to me. I stood up, and pulled her up with me. My left arm was practically useless with the cut. I had to tear off both of my shirtsleeves to bandage it. I'm sure I looked pretty macho, but I didn't feel it. I had lost a good amount of blood, so my body felt weak. Annabeth grabbed onto my waist, and I kept riptide in my right hand. We had been following a rather large lava river, but I couldn't remember what Annabeth had called it. My skin was dry and peeling, from the heat and lack of water. We were both miserable, but we kept on going, hoping that somehow we would find the doors.

We did not talk all that much walking. I wanted to say something to encourage her, anything to help her get through this, but nothing came to mind.

Was everything going to be okay?

Most likely not.

Where we going to make it out of here alive?

Well, out chances didn't look good at the moment. In fact, they looked rather shitty.

I heard a rock fall in the distance, and both mine and Annabeth's heads snapped up. She motioned toward a nearby rock, and we moved towards it. It was shaped like a half circle, so if we stood underneath it, we couldn't be seen from above. Actually, the only way we could have been seen was if someone stood directly in front of us. The pounding of footsteps got louder, and a deep voice rang through the cavern. Actually, it was singing. Very badly at that.

"I smell demigods, demigods for me, bring them back to Gaia, tie them to a tree!"

A huge shadow loomed in from of us, and I smelt the rancid smell of monster. The shadow fell onto the cavern wall, outlining the familiar form I recognized. I looked at Annabeth, and she mouthed exactly what I was thinking.

"Cyclops."

I nodded my head, and put my finger to my mouth. Maybe if we were quiet, it would move on thinking we weren't here.

"I smell you! Smell is strong! Come play with Arges, puny Halflings!"

I saw the shadow move, the hand coming closer and closer…. I tensed ready to fight to the death.

A hand grabbed the rock above us, breaking it in half. Annabeth and I covered out heads as shards of rocks rained down upon us.

"Found you!" Arges boomed above us. His hand reached for Annabeth, and I slashed out, cutting a gash in his hand. We backed up into the rock next to us. Annabeth pulled her dagger out, supporting her own weight now. I expanded the shield Tyson gave me ready to fight. Arges's single eye loomed at us, greed and triumph in his gaze.

"Now Arges, don't you know better than to pick on demigods? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said a powerful female voice.

All of our heads turned to look at the girl standing on a rock before us. She looked familiar for some reason, and I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before. She seemed a little older than me, maybe 18 or so. She was dressed in white, and her clothes seemed to be a mix of ancient roman attire and more modern styles. A hood covered her head, but I could see bright ocean colored eyes in the shadow it created. She was tall and lean, and her build reminded me of the girls at Goode who were swimmers. A brown braid fell out of her hood, ending at the bottom of her chest.

Arges mouth dropped open in shock, and I saw her smile underneath her hood. His hand was frozen in the motion towards us, but he did not make another move.

"I'll give you two choices. One, I'll avoid killing you, and you can leave and go find a nice tiny hole to crawl into down here until your essence reforms, or I can kill you now, and push that back another hundred years or so. What do you think?"

Arges bellowed in rage, his focus turning on the girl. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, and I swear I heard her sigh. Arges was barreling towards her, but with a lazy flick of her wrist, a solid wall of rock popped up in front of him. He hit it head first, knocking himself out.

"Stupid," she muttered walking over to him. Two shimmering copper colored daggers appeared in her hands, and with a quick stab, the Cyclops disintegrated into gold dust. She turned towards us, and I moved in front of Annabeth. This girl was something I had never encountered before. I knew she wasn't a god, but the aura of power I felt coming from her was almost just as strong. She seemed to read my stance, and held her hands up, the daggers transforming into coppery bracelets on her wrists.

"Hi," she said tentatively. She walked slowly towards us, like she was scared we would run for it. I did not let my guard down, but I was not scared of her.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

"You can call me Addie," she replied. She took off her hood, letting the light shine in her face. She was really pretty, but for some reason, I was not attracted to her. Her eyes were wide and intelligent, and her smile was comforting. I got the same feeling from her that I got from my mom. She made me feel at peace, like I was at home. "And I'm here to help."

"Help?" I questioned. She nodded, but kept her distance.

"I know you both are tired, but we should get going. They've been looking for you all over, and we need to get to the Stone as quickly as possible."

"What's the Stone? And why should we follow you? How do we know you aren't with Gaia?" Annabeth snapped. I was sort of proud of her. Her spirit wasn't even close to being broken. Addie took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes slightly. In that moment, she reminded me of the immortals. She did not like being challenged.

"You should follow me because I'm quite old and I know what I'm doing. As for the Gaia thing, all I can tell you is that I use to be in the 12th legion, and I was sent here to help you. I'll answer all your questions and get you fixed up, but I can feel _them_ coming, so we need to move. Now, preferably."

A few seconds passed, and I stepped forward. I just had a gut feeling that I could trust her, and I was tired and desperate enough not to question it.

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered quickly. "We don't even know this person. Are you sure about this?"

I looked back towards Addie. She was patiently waiting, her familiar eyes gazing into mine.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5- A Glimmer of Hope

**A/N: Late update for the night! I should be able to update again tomorrow. This chapter may seem a little disjointed. I tried to fit in some basics about Addie's background and get Percy and Annabeth to know her a tiny bit better. This will help set up for the rest of the story. I apologize for any grammatical errors! Its been a long day and I am super tired!**

* * *

Addie had led us to a small cave. The opening was just big enough that we could squeeze in, but the inside cavern was large enough that we would all be able to lay down comfortably with plenty of room. After we got inside, Addie had murmured something in Greek, a white glow forming a barrier at the mouth of the cave.

"You can do magic? You're a sorceress?" Annabeth questioned. Addie had sat down in front of us, and huffed out a breath.

"Yes, I can, but no, I'm not really a sorceress. It's a complicated explanation, and not one I'm sure you want to hear," she added. She was rummaging through a bag, and she pulled out a vile. She uncorked it, and handed it to me. I just stared at it, and she rolled her eyes and shook it again.

"Do you want some nectar or not? It's concentrated, so only take a sip until you see how it affects you."

I took it from her, and I could already smell the fresh baked blue chocolate chip cookies. She smiled in encouragement, and I took a small swig. It warmed me like hot chocolate in the middle of winter, and I sighed as the feeling spread throughout my body. I could feel the skin healing on my arm, and strength began to creep back into my muscles. Man, this was good, quality nectar!

I handed it to Annabeth, who did the same. I could see the relief in her expression, and she handed the vile back to Addie. She proceeded to pull out two bottles of water from her pack, handing one to each of us.

"Would you like me to fix your ankle?" she asked Annabeth kindly. Annabeth grudgingly nodded her head, and Addie moved over to remove the splint. She examined it, and I could tell she was handling it with feather soft touches. She was obviously experienced in healing, and I began to wonder where this demigod had learned everything she knew.

"It needs to be reset. It's going to hurt like Hades, but with another swig of nectar, you should be able to walk on it at least. That's if you want me too," she added quietly. I looked at Annabeth, and she had a determined look on her face. Addie was about to get the 9th degree.

"I want to ask you some questions," Annabeth snapped. Addie's eyes glazed a little, but she nodded her head, slightly frowning.

"You said someone sent you, who was it?"

She sighed, sounding resigned. Addie rubbed her forehead, like she had a headache. "Athena gave me the order." It was silent for a beat, and realization rocked through me.

I had never felt more surprised in my whole entire life, and that includes when I figured out I was a demigod. Athena of all people sent someone to help me? Annabeth I understood. But me? She hated me! Cold fury washed through me. Annabeth's parent could help us out, but mine couldn't? Why hadn't my dad done anything? I had not heard anything from my father in months, not a sign, not anything. It made me angry, and I felt a twinge of resentment against him. I was beyond confused, and I hated to admit it, hurt.

"Why?" I asked, the fury and resentment leaking into my voice. Addie bit her lip, looking uncomfortable.

"You two were not supposed to fall. At least, you weren't supposed to fall the way you did," she said, shaking her head. "They sent me to help balance it back out. I'm to accompany you to the Doors of Death and assist in closing them with you."

"How can they send you?" Annabeth asked. "Like they sent you on a quest?"

"Not a quest. I work for the twelve. I do their bidding as they ask," she said plainly. I detected something, a note of resentment in her voice. It was the first spark of anger I had noticed out of her. Addie didn't elaborate any more, and I was curious.

"I've never seen you before. Are you a Roman demigod? You said you were with the legion. Or are you an immortal?"

"No," she responded patiently. "I'm still mortal. And no, I'm not a Roman demigod, I'm Greek. I've worked on Olympus for a very long time. I have a sort of indefinite contract with them, you could say," she said timidly. Realization dawned in my head, and I was able to ask the question before Annabeth.

"How old are you?" I blurted out.

She may have looked around eighteen, but her eyes looked ancient, fill with experience way beyond eighteen years. There was something dark in them, like she had been broken beyond repair and had just managed to get herself together.

"I stopped aging when I was eighteen," she replied cautiously. Her tone was careful, and I could tell she was trying to avoid the question.

"Okay, then how long have you been alive?"

"Almost 2,000 years," she finished anxiously. She was blushing, like she was ashamed of the fact. I couldn't figure out why. "I _was_ in the 12th legion, the original one."

"Wait…. How can you be a Greek demigod, but be Roman?" Annabeth asked confused. Addie had a grimace on her face, pain momentarily covering her features.

"Is your leg bothering you?" she said.

Annabeth ignored her. "You didn't answer the question."

"Because my mother was Roman, and my father was a Greek God. They were transitioning still at the time I was born." She pressed her palm against her head, and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Was she hurt?

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. She looked up at me, and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, turning towards Annabeth. "Will you please let me reset your ankle, Annabeth?"

She looked a little lost, but she nodded her head towards Addie. I got behind Annabeth, supporting her torso with my own. Addie took her ankle in her hands, and a soft white glow shown around it.

"Close your eyes. I'd grab Percy's hands, and try not to scream," she whispered breathlessly.

Annabeth's fingers slide over mine, and I wrapped my arms around her. She gripped my hands with everything she had, and I touched my lips to her neck. She was taking deep even breaths, and I heard the crack before I could prepare for it. The bones in my hands ground together painfully, and a sob escaped from Annabeth's mouth. Addie handed me the vile, and I put it to Annabeth's lips.

She took a grateful sip, and smiled at me, tears swimming in her eyes. Addie was already fast at work re-splinted her ankle, with fresh materials. She smiled as she took out two sandwiches from her bag, replacing the tape and splits she had used.

"I hope you like peanut butter," she muttered off-handedly. Annabeth and I both took a sandwich, and I tried to eat it slowly. I mean, it could have been a broccoli and tartar sauce sandwich for all I cared, and I still would have eaten it.

"So, I've told you stuff about me, why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

I stole a look at Annabeth, and we took turns sharing our stories up to this point. Addie's attention never faltered. She asked simple questions, and let us do the majority of the talking.

"You two have been through a lot. I saw and heard rumors, but I never heard the whole story," she said thoughtfully. "I'm glad I get to help. You two should get a few hours of sleep. I'll keep watch."

We lay down, Annabeth curling up next to me. Annabeth laid her head into my chest, and within seconds, she was dozing against my chest. Without thinking, my hand went to her hair, and I ran my fingers through the soft blonde curls. I remember right before all this happened, when we were running around Rome, and I could imagine what a real date felt like….

"You were in Rome," I said aloud. Addie looked up, a sparkle in her eyes. "You were wearing that same white cloak. What were you doing there?"

"Keeping an eye out. I was asked to watch your quest," she said, looking at the ceiling.

I nodded my head, thankful I had figured out why she looked so familiar. Something still tugged at my gut, like I was missing one small piece of the puzzle. I felt my eyes droop, and I knew my exhaustion was winning over my need to get to know this girl better.

"Addie?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's your dad? Your Olympian dad?"

She looked at me blankly, and a brief look of pain and regret flashed across her face. I knew in that instant she wasn't going to answer. There was more to this girl, and I was determined to find out why I was so drawn to her.

"Go to sleep, Perseus," she sighed. I fell asleep to the sound of stone on metal, haunted by the question she wouldn't answer.

* * *

**Lots of questions come up about Addie! Any theories on who her Olympian parent is? :) Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Dreams Start

**A/N: I'm so so sorry I was not able to update yesterday! I plan on making it up to you by posting twice today!**

* * *

I knew I was dreaming. It was like the visions I had in my head before, a glimpse of the past. I lifted my head, and stared at the figure in front of me. I was dreaming of Addie.

She was in Rome, and when I say Rome, I mean the real thing. Like thousands of years ago Rome. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen next to Olympus. It made me miss New Rome and Camp for just a moment. It was like the humans were trying to copy what the gods had created, to have their own piece of heaven. Large, white marble buildings were crowded at the foot of the hill, stretching into a large metropolis. The same buildings I had seen on my visit still stood, except they were pristine in their years of glory. I could see the coliseum in the distance in perfect condition. You could hear the sounds of the city from here. Shouts and laughter, mixed in with the neighing of horses and the rattle of chariot wheels traveled up to us. We were on a hill that overlooked most of the city.

Addie stood at the front of a large and beautiful estate, leaning against a large, white marble column. Flowers were blooming every where, and a fountain splashed nearby, a few nymphs playing in its spray. She looked happy, her expression a lot more warm than I had ever seen it before. She wore a dark blue and gold toga, ribbons holding the fabric to her in a very attractive way. It made her look like a warrior princess. Gold bands ran across her biceps, and a gold circlet sat on her head. Addie stared out at the setting sun, a fierce smile on her face. A figure appeared behind her, and I wanted to snatch out my sword.

I recognized him instantly, because either Roman or Greek, I hated his godly guts.

Mars walked up behind her, wearing the traditional Roman military gear. She tensed, and her expression melted into one of fear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, carefully covering up her fear. She turned towards Mars, her expression completely blank.

"Euadne," he murmured, standing close to Addie. She held her ground, and I hated the way he looked at her. A lustful look, hungry and feral, swallowed his gaze, and Addie met his eyes, a look of calm determination on her face. He noticed, and the heat in his gaze grew worse. It was like Addie was a mouse in a trap, and he was a cat, simply going to take his sweet, precious time killing her.

"Lord Mars," she said calmly, her voice not betraying any type of emotion.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, pushing her closer against the column. Addie's hands held on to the pillar, her knuckles turning white with the pressure she put on them.

"No, I was simply waiting to greet my brother and Tiberius as they came back from the front. They are arriving any moment from the Senate."

His hand ghosted towards her, grazing her cheek. It was not a loving or tender gesture. It was possessive, and domineering.

"Is your father still intending on marrying you off to that stupid farm boy?" His hand settled on her shoulder, gripping it painfully. I could see her skin turn ghostly white at his fingertips, the pressure removing blood from the area. Not a single sound escaped her mouth. She just looked back at him, the shadow of her anger briefly touching her eyes.

"Tiberius is a wonderful soldier, who has served Rome faithfully. I would be honored to serve him as his wife," she whispered, a note of defensiveness in her voice. Mars raised his eyebrows, the look becoming cruel. He leaned forward, but I could hear the measured words he whispered into her ear. He pressed himself against her, a head taller than Addie. I saw her cringe, but he held her arms, holding her in an inescapable vice.

"You should be _honored_ to accept my offer. I like this game, Euadne, but I will not play it much longer. Soon, no will not be an option," he said silkily. He pushed back away from her, and she looked away. Mars vanished in his immortal form, searing the scene with a bright light. Her eyes were closed, and she leaned against the pole, her breath coming in small gasps. She placed her hand on her chest, gripping it as if her life depended on it. The sounds of a horses pounded towards her, and she opened her eyes, looking in their direction.

Two guys rode in, both on solid black stallions. One had the same color hair and eyes as Addie, a smile on his face. He hopped off the horse, running in her direction. Addie carefully rearranged ger features, and a smile lit up her face. The boy picked her up in his arms, laughter exploding from the pair of them.

"Addie, I missed you!"

He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her. I saw her expression lose its fakeness, and it melted into a genuine smile of contentment.

"I missed you, Ry," she said softly back to him. He pulled back, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. The other guy walked up to them as they broke apart. He took Addie's hand in his own, and softly placed his lips on the back of it.

"It's good to see you, Euadne."

She blushed, just slightly, before dipping her head towards him. "It's been a while since I have seen you, Tiberius."

"Far too long, for my taste," he said charmingly back to her. Tiberius had sandy colored hair, and light grey eyes. Both him and the boy named Ry were dressed in battle gear, looking fresh from the front. Addie turned towards the other boy, and Tiberius gazed darkened. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach, and I instantly knew I did not like him.

"Mother has prepared a feast, and Father will be home shortly. I'm sure you are both famished," she said, smiling. The boy she called Ry grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the house, and Tiberius followed, muttering something to himself….

I woke up, covered in sweat. It had to have been the incessant heat that always seemed to linger in Tartarus, but I realized it was from Annabeth's sleeping form on top of me. I did not see Addie anywhere in our cave, and my stomach sank. Had all of this been just a dream? I touched my arm, confirming that the cut was still healed. It was, and I sat up, gently sliding Annabeth off of me. I used her backpack to keep her head propped up, and watched her sleep. What in the world had that dream meant? Was it Addie's past or just my imagination? I never had the dreams unless the cosmos or whatever was trying to tell me something. As I thought about it, I could not figure out how it tied to the situation I was having currently. Before I could think further, Addie walked back into the cave, a worried look on her face. She looked towards me, and surprise flashed across her face.

"Oh, you're awake."

I nodded my head, and she leaned against the cave wall and slid down. She pulled an apple out of her bag, cutting bite sized pieces of with a knife she pulled out of her sleeve. She offered me a slice, and I gratefully accepted.

"I found the way to the Stone. Once we get there, I know someone who should be able to tell us how to get us to the Doors of Death. Gaia's forces are all around, but I feel confident we can avoid them," she assured me. I could not help but stare at her. How did the girl from my dream turn into the woman before me? I brushed Annabeth's shoulder, feeling protective over her. I wanted to protect her, and something in my wanted to protect Addie too. The strange thing was, I knew that she did not need protecting. She could handle it all by herself.

"You love her, don't you?"

I nodded my head, smiling in spite of myself. I looked up, and that same look of happiness was reflected into her eyes. She did not look jealous or judgmental. She looked genuinely happy to see that I had something that made me happy. I realized that Addie was very compassionate, and it made me like her even more.

"Love is a delicate thing, it is not something to treat lightly. Especially as a demigod, life can be so fickle and short for us. If you have something that precious, you make sure to protect it and make the most of it every day."

I smiled at her, and she shook her head, laughing at herself.

"Sorry, I sound so old-fashioned!"

"No, you just sound like you know," I replied thoughtfully. "I think its like that no matter what, with your friends and family as well as your girlfriend. No time like the present." It was silent for a few moments, and she gazed at me, like she was trying to read my soul.

"It was very brave, what you did for her."

I ducked my head, a blush creeping on my cheeks. I did it because I had been away from Annabeth long enough. I could not stand another minute where I was not beside her. Leaving her to let her face Arachne alone was the hardest thing I had ever done, and that includes handing that knife to Luke. I wanted us to make it; I wanted more time for us to be together.

"I want as much time with her as possible," I said earnestly.

"Well, be glad that you have a love goddess on your side. She will make it difficult, as you already know, but she wants an eventual happy ending. Aphrodite can't stop talking and watching you two. I bet she is highly disappointed she can't watch you anymore. Hephaestus TV does not cover down here. She was driving Ares and Hera crazy," she said as she handed me another bite.

"She said she finds us interesting," I laughed.

"That she does! A good love story always attracts the attention of the gods. Nothing about that has changed in the past two thousand years," she replied knowingly. I immediately thought back to the dream, and I was burning with questions. However, I bit my tongue. Now was not the time or place to ask them.

"I know she needs the sleep, but we have to wake Annabeth up. I can't feel them moving, so we need to gain some ground before they start again."

"Can't feel them?"

"I'll explain later," she assured me. "I'm going to step out and make sure everything is clear."

Addie walked out of the cave, and I looked down beside me at Annabeth. She was still sound asleep, with a little dribble of drool coming out of her mouth. If I ever said anything to her about it, I was sure she would knock me out. I tenderly wiped it from her mouth, using the edge of my t-shirt. I touched her cheek with my hand, and shook her gently to wake her.

"Annabeth?"

She sleepily blinked her eyes, their storm-cloud grey expanse meeting my own. She looked frightened for just a minute, like we were still running for our lives, but her hands relaxed on me.

"It's okay. Right now, we are okay."

I reached for her hand, and she took it in her own. She gazed up at me, her eyes boring into my own.

"All of that really happened?" she whispered to me. "Addie? My mom sending her to help? I didn't dream it, right?"

I nodded my head, smoothing her blonde curls back out of her face. "No, it wasn't a dream. It really happened. How does your ankle feel?"

She sat up, and pulled her ankle to her, not even wincing.

"It feels a lot better, actually. Still sore, but I think I will be fine walking on it."

Annabeth leaned into me, and I wrapped my arm around her. I had a feeling there was not going to be many quiet moments before we stopped Gaia, so like Addie said, I was making the best of it. We sat there for a while, no sound in the cave except our quiet breathing.

"I'm scared Percy," she said into my chest.

"Why are you scared?" I rubbed my hand on her back, trying to sooth her. I was honestly curious. I mean, I was still worried and scared, but having Addie here had given me hope. Hope that maybe we could actually do this, we could both make it out, defeat Gaia, and have the life we wanted.

"Because I have hope, and whenever I get that, something in the universe tends to always knock us down."

I could not say that it was not true.

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think Mars wanted from her? Please tell me what you are thinking, I'd love to hear some feedback, even if you are a guest! Thanks for taking the time to read my work! :) I will have one more update later on tonight! **


	7. Chapter 7- Alcatraz of the Underworld

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm not trying to bug ya'll with these things. Last update for the evening, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It was so much fun to write. ****_Please sound off in the reviews and let me know how you are liking the story_****. I hate to beg for them, but I want to make sure its a good one for everyone to enjoy! I promise I won't bite! ;) I hope you enjoy this one, and I may not be able to update tomorrow because I have to go out of town. If so, there will be two on Sunday. :)**

* * *

"So how far is this Stone you have been talking about?"

Annabeth was moving along at quite a faster pace now that her ankle was healed. She seemed a little better now that we had actually had some food and water, and I no longer had to support her weight. Hell, I felt like I could take on a monster and then some! Addie had cast a spell to help with the heat. My lips were no longer cracking and my skin was no longer peeling. It was still hotter than Hades, but it was more tolerable by far.

"We will have to find a place to rest, but we should be able to make it there by tomorrow morning, no problem. You said that you have some friends that are going to meet you on the other side, at the House of Hades?" she asked. She out her hand, and Annabeth took it, a smile on her face. We were heading towards an outcropping of rock, to a shallow hallway off the main cavern we had entered earlier in the morning. The huge river of lava cut through the base, sending globs of molten rock and heat up at us. The globs were not striking us anymore; we were up way to high up for that. We spent the majority of the time awake climbing up.

"Why are we climbing up, again?" I huffed as I pulled myself up to them.

"Well, we could follow the river, but so will Gaia's forces. I thought it best to take a little shortcut," she replied breezily back to me. I reached out another hand, getting a handhold to pull myself up the last little bit.

But I was flailing. I felt my stomach drop, and my center of gravity tipped. I was falling backwards, nothing to stop me.

Until I hit rock. I was lying parallel to the ground, a new jut of rock underneath my back. Annabeth was looking at Addie, a wondering look on her face. The rock lifted me up, and deposited me on the same level as Annabeth and Addie.

"Be careful, this volcanic rock breaks pretty easily," Addie said as hoisted herself over the last ledge.

I looked at Annabeth, and I knew her expression matched my own.

"Was that her?"

She nodded, a wild look in her eyes. It was her problem solving look, and I knew she was trying to figure Addie out.

"I think so. I have never seen a demigod have that power though, never even heard of it. Even the Demeter kids can't control the earth. They can just make things grow out of it!"

We both looked up, and Addie's expectant gaze fell down on us. All of the sudden, the earth shifted out from underneath us, sending us flying up towards Addie. The ledge extended itself, catching us before we fell back down. I was a little miffed, and Addie looked positively thrilled.

"Yep. That was me," she snickered as she turned her back on us. She began walking through a narrow passageway. I stole a quick glance at Annabeth, and we followed her into the dark recesses of the tunnel. I pulled our Riptide, its faint bronze glow giving us the necessary light.

"So how did you come by a power like that?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure," she replied. She held up her hand, and we stopped behind her. She kneeled, and put her hands on the ground. I felt an almost imperceptible ripple under my feet. The only way I could describe it was like when a dolphin does sonar. She stood back up, and waved us forward.

"So that's how you feel them! You use your creepy earth powers to feel them out," I realized aloud.

"They are not creepy," Addie snapped back. "I think they are pretty awesome, seeing as they saved your ass back there."

I huffed out, irritated that she was right. Annabeth laughed beside me, and I saw Addie return a grin.

"I've never seen another demigod have a power like that," Annabeth thought out loud. "Did it come from your Olympian parent?"

"Umm, kind of?" she said mysteriously.

"When you say kind of, what do you mean?" Annabeth pressed.

"Well yes, but no."

"Well that cleared things up perfectly," I muttered.

"Why haven't you mentioned your parent? Do you even know ours?"

"Well of course I know who your Olympian parents are! I thought that was obvious. I haven't mentioned my father, because I'm not allowed to. I literally cannot say his name or acknowledge he is my father, so I would stop asking."

"Why not?" I said brutally.

"Because I was ordered to," she said simply. I guess neither one of us knew how to respond to that, so Annabeth asked a different question.

"So, what is this Stone place?"

"You've heard of Alcatraz, right? Well, the Stone is like the Alcatraz of the Underworld. It's where all the high security monsters and other nasties are kept. Some of the Titans are there, along with the really big, old monsters that the Gods don't want coming back. Gaia has somehow managed to get a few out, but there are others who will never be able to leave that place."

"Like who? You said we were going to see someone, right?"

"Right. We are going to see Iapetus, and if he does not know, then we will see if Phoebe is there."

"Who?" I said rashly. The names sounded familiar, but I could not remember who they were.

"Good gods, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scoffed. "They are both Titans. Phoebe is the titan of intelligent thought and prophecy. Iapetus is the titan of morality. Iapetus is Prometheus's father," Annabeth added. I had a run in with Prometheus in the last titan war, and he was not one of my favorites.

"That's right. They have both been here long enough that they should know how to get where we need to go. Phoebe owes me a favor, a favor I intend on cashing in. You'd be surprised how well gossip travels down here."

"Why didn't Kronos let them out for the Titan War?" Annabeth inquired. "The most recent one, I mean."

"Well, Iapetus has been down here since before the first Titan War. And Phoebe jumped ships towards the end of the first one, so Kronos was not exactly happy with her."

A large sound echoed in the cave, and all three of us tensed up. Addie's daggers formed in her hands, increasing the glow around us. Annabeth pulled out her knife, and we were all still, listening for any more of the noise.

"Come on," Addie whispered. "Not much farther until we stop for the night."

We moved forward, taking care to make as little noise as possible.

"Do you not feel anything?" Annabeth said quietly.

Addie shook her head, but a worried expression stayed on her face. "Something does not feel right."

A sudden, harsh wind blew through the tunnel, and it felt more like Antarctica than the pits of hell. I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

I felt darkness surround me, and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"Addie, you get better every time I see you. I swear you could beat the legion to a pulp with one hand behind your back."

I was dreaming again, and Addie and the boy named Ry stood in front of me. Addie had a sword in her hands, as did they boy beside her. They were both dressed for fighting, sweat clinging to their bodies. It was a beautiful, sunny day. They were practicing on a cliff, overlooking a river. Rome was nowhere in sight. Instead, they were surrounded by grassy fields, the cloud's shadows darkening the grass in different spots. Addie waved her hand, and a bench made out of rock and dirt rose from the ground. They pair sat on it, and the boy named Ry made a motion with his hand, and water rose from the river. It formed into a perfect ball, and he motioned it towards Addie's lips. She drank from it, smilingly gratefully in his direction.

"Well, the legion would have you, so I could only take out a little over half of them before you stopped me," she laughed. "I really wish I could fight. I hate all of this lady stuff Father and Mother are forcing me to do."

"I know, Addie. They are just looking out for you."

"I know, Orion. It does not make it any easier, however," she sighed.

"I'm your big brother; I'm going to look out for you!" he said sincerely. Oh, so that's why the pair of them looked so similar.

"By a few minutes," she murmured back disdainfully. "That is all."

"That's what _older_ twin brothers are for! Everyone just wants to hide the fact that you are a terrifying demigod that could rule the world. They are just trying to tame you, Addie. I do not care how much you deny it; you could best me any day of the week."

"That's very Greek of you to say, Ry. Are we not supposed to believe in the glory of Rome and the Senate?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"We believe in the gods, and that is that. Speaking of gods, was that Mars I saw when we were riding up?"

Addie froze, and she seemed to wither under her brother's pressing gaze. She nodded her head, and shivered just a little. Orion put an arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand grabbed his other one, and he stroked it comfortingly.

"Did he try anything again? Did he hurt you?" Orion said stiffly. I could hear the undercurrent of anger and fear in his voice, the same feelings I had myself. I felt anger for how he was treating her, and fear for what he could possibly do. Her brother apparently felt the same way.

Her hand flashed up to her arms, where faded purple splotches sat on her biceps. Orion followed her hands, and he blanched when he saw the bruises.

"I am going to find a way to fucking send him to Tartarus."

Exasperation and fury appeared in Addie's gaze, and she gripped her brother's arm. "Ry, you have got to stop saying things like that! Zeus and the others, Jupiter, whatever their aspect, would not appreciate that kind of talk. We cannot challenge them. Mars is a god, Ry. If he truly wants something, then there is nothing I can do to stop him and neither can you." Her voice broke towards the end. Defeat was apparent in her voice, like she was already condemned to death.

"Like Tartarus, Addie. We have the power to oppose them if we must. I will try and speak to father, ask him for guidance. Maybe Athena or Diana will help you. I can ask Tiberius as well. If he knew, he would do anything to help. Maybe his father can do something about this."

"Maybe," she sighed. Orion grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. He moved his hand to her face, forcing her gaze into his own.

"Do you want to be Mars's plaything?"

"No, I do not," she replied firmly.

"Then I swear on our father's name that I will not let him touch you. I will figure out something, Addie. This I promise you."


	8. Chapter 8- Promises from Gaia

No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening! The same fear crept into me, the voice in my head reminding me of my past failures. _I will take everyone you have or will ever love, _it echoed. The pain in my head escalated. I had to protect Percy, not just because I was told, but because I wanted to.

I ran down the tunnel, back the way we had come. Something invisible was dragging Percy. The light in the tunnel was so dim, I could just make out his sneakers in front of us. Annabeth and I ran after him, our weapons out, ready to take down the monster. I ran faster, pushing myself to the breaking point. I had to calm down. I had to control myself. I took a deep breath, and with a simple flick of my wrist, a rock wall closed the hallway. Percy's body stopped, the thing dragging it blocked by the new stone wall. Wait, it was things.

The two shadow-like figures that were dragging Percy ran into the rock wall, and I threw one of my daggers at the one on the left. It plunged through the air, spinning tip over handle towards the being. The dagger hit it near the top, pinning it to the rock behind it. A high pitched wail echoed down the corridor, and the shadows morphed into a more corporal version. The one I hit turned to ash, as was expected. My daggers were a blend of celestial bronze and imperial gold, a gift from Athena a few hundred years back. Those things could kill just about anything and had really good, fighting worthy features, which is why I favored them so much.

"Is that what I think it is?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. "Is that a Kobalos?"

I nodded my head, summoning my dagger back to my hand. They were connected with the bracelets on my wrists, so I could recall them at will. The companion shadow, the one I had not killed yet, still had its grip Percy. His head was resting against his chest, his body slack against the Kobalos. The Kobalos was colored a mixture of grey and black, like smoke condensed into a body. It reminded me of the carton drawings of dwarves; however, this being was just as tall as I was. Red eyes glowed with merriment back towards us, the only thing that really let me know where it was. It blended into the darkness so well; I could only really see it when it moved. It giggled at me, and I could swear it was smiling sinisterly at us.

"Let go of the demigod, and I'll kill you quickly," I threatened. It shook its head, another high pitched squeal coming out of its mouth.

"I'm not here for the demigod; I'm here to give you a message! A message from Gaia!"

I looked at it in surprise, wondering what in the world the earth goddess could want from me. It continued grinning evilly in my direction, and as it adjusted its grip on Percy, I took advantage. A rock shot out of the ground, hitting the Kobalos in the head. The rock began shifting, bringing Percy back towards Annabeth and me. Annabeth caught him and started to check his vital signs. I looked down at her quickly, and she gave me a quick nod. I knew Percy was alive, but I hoped he was not hurt badly. The last thing we needed was for him to have a concussion or something like that. We still had a long way to go before we got to the doors, and I'm sure it was going to be just as tough on the other side as well. That was something they would have to accomplish on their own, though.

"Ooo, she was right! Such talent! But that is to be expected from a bloodline such as yours!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth steal a glance at me. I could not speak about my family, and I knew they wondered. Everyone who met me who did not already know my story wondered. Sure, most of the Olympians had an idea of what really happened, but most of that was marred by gossip. That is why I stayed hidden from the world, so the mortals and demigods would not question me about something I would never be able to answer. I glared at the creature, and it clapped its hands in delight.

"My Lady says that she wishes for your cooperation, as an ally. She has interesting news, something that has been kept from you for a long time!"

"Like what?" I snapped sarcastically. I actually rolled my eyes on this one. This was the thing that I hated most about immortals. They could not die, so they just played their games and tricks, trying to either embarrass someone or something or to get more information for their own entertainment. They were all so damn petty! Well, some were better than others, but most were all the same. Especially the ones who had never been mortal at one point, they were the worst. I figured this was just another trick she was trying to pull. Well, I sure as hell was not going to fall for it.

"Would you not like to know the _real_ reason you are cursed?" the creature replied knowingly.

"I know the real reason I am cursed," I seethed. "I do not need the goddess to reiterate that particular tale." I took a step closer, my daggers throwing light upon the creature's face.

"She said you would say that! She said if you want proof, you should ask Apollo why it is the whole council that has control over you, not just Ares and his Roman aspect, Mars."

I blanched, fury whipping through my body. I slashed at the creature, but before my dagger hit the Kobalos, it vanished once again, arctic air rushing past me. I turned, and I felt my heart dropping. Was it going to try and hurt Percy or Annabeth?

I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding. Annabeth and Percy were fine, the tunnel once again quiet and stiflingly hot. Annabeth had Percy propped up against her, gently stroking his hair.

"Is Percy okay?"

"I think so. It looks like they just knocked him out. I'd feel better if you took a look at him, though," she suggested.

I nodded my head, and knelt down to get Percy. I pulled Percy's arm over my shoulder, supporting his weight. Annabeth stood up beside me, and grabbed his other arm. Together we carried him, and I could feel the soft beat of his heart through my body.

"We need to get to a safe place, and I know of one just ahead. I can take a look at him, and we can rest up a little before traveling again. I do not like the fact that Gaia knew where to send the Kobalos. I was worried we would not be able to avoid her down here."

Annabeth shook her head, and I could see her mother's look in her eyes. It was their thinking look, the look they got trying to solve a problem. It was very curious how the gods were not people exactly, but their mannerisms and expressions, which were very human, showed up in their children. Even Percy had an easy temper, just like his father. Being around them as long as I have, you pick up on little things like that. It is very strange to know someone for thousands of years, just to see a child look and do things exactly like them. It is even more offsetting when it is despite the fact that their children do not see them more than a few times in their lifetime.

We walked in silence, but it gave me time to concentrate and think. I knew exactly where we were going to go. It was similar to the little alcove like I had found yesterday, and I knew I could protect and hide us from the inside of it. I felt safer surrounded by rock, I always had.

While we carried Percy along, I gazed at Annabeth for just a second, admiring her strength and loyalty. I knew Athena was fiercely proud of her, and wanted to help her succeed and live. Despite what the demigods think, the gods actually do love their children, all of them. They might not watch out for them as they should, but with a whole world and cosmos to watch, I cannot say that I blame them. They had a duty as gods first, and then came the relationships. Most of them did the best that they could while following the rules.

"Addie, what did Gaia mean about a curse? Why would she have information about that?"

Thoughts raged around in my head. One, I wanted to tell them what had happened. Not only because I hated the lies and hidden things in my life, but I wanted to warn them of what exactly the gods were capable of doing. Two, I wanted to know what Gaia meant by that. I considered Apollo a friend, and a deep ache rocked through my heart. What if they had been keeping something hidden from me?

"The gods and the other immortals like to stir up trouble. They've been interfering with the lives of others for millennia, simply for their own amusement. I doubt she has anything. She is simply trying to build her forces," I said. I wanted to believe my own words. I was trying to believe them.

She looked a little frightened of me, and despair encased my heart. I never wanted anyone to look at me like that, and I hated when they did.

"Please, do not be frightened of me, Annabeth. I promise you in the name of Zeus I am here to help you. That is all I want, and I will do anything to convince you of it."

"Then tell me why you are cursed, Addie. What did you do to offend them?"

Emptiness engulfed me, and I felt my eyes burn. I had not cried in a very, very long time. Why did the tears threaten now? This was essential to protect them. I had to open up. I had to be honest with them.

"I did nothing. That is why I am cursed."

* * *

**A/N: So, in the next few chapters you will get to find out exactly why Addie is cursed! Any theories as to why? Also, why would Gaia want Addie as an ally? Let me know what you think! I will update at least once more today! :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Another Glimpse into the Past

**A/N: Whew! I said I would get one more! We are back to Percy's POV, and he is still knocked out. You know how time can go when you are having dreams! The next few chapters will be like this, so I hope ya'll will enjoy reading about why Addie is cursed. :)**

* * *

"Addie, come on! We have not got all day!"

Addie was standing at the crest of a hill, her hair braided around her head. She was in war gear, a sword sheathed on her side. The voice had come from a small troop below her. I recognized Orion and Tiberius, along with four others, all of them male. That put their total at seven with Addie. The boy who had spoken, was laughing, his eyes filled with merriment. It was the same type of eyes that I had seen before, the eyes of trouble makers and pranksters. He had to be a son of Hermes.

Addie's eyes were watchful and sad, but at the boy's voice, a smile crept up on her face. She spurred her horse down the hill, but she lifted a small rock and shot it out ahead of her to the boy who had spoken. It hit him in the stomach, knocking him off his horse. The crowd howled with laughter as the boy got up and dusted of his clothes. Addie had arrived by then, directing her horse to go in-between her brother and Tiberius.

"You should watch your tongue, Decimus. Ladies take offense to someone talking to them like that," one of the guys chortled.

"Philo, Euadne is not a lady, she is more like a terror," he said grudgingly back.

"Watch it, Des. That's my girl you are talking about," Tiberius growled.

"He's just upset because my sister could kick his ass," Orion supplied.

"You can play the pranks, but are unable to take the jokes back, Decimus? I would have thought better of a son of Hermes," she replied playfully. She lifted the rock underneath his feet, raising him so it was easier for him to be on his horse.

"Ha ha, Addie," he said as he got back on his horse. "You just wait," he said with a sly grin. He looked a lot like Travis and Conner right then. She gave him the bring-it-on look, and Decimus opened his mouth to respond.

"Okay, okay, enough with the games. We have to make it to the mountain by sundown," Orion commanded. He was wearing the purple sash of the Praetor. Her brother must have been elected as a commander, and was leading this troop. The group rode on horseback, shouting and laughing the whole way. It felt like the dream had been fast forwarded. My vision seemed to blur. One minute, the sun was high in the sky, the next, it was set low, so I knew it was late afternoon. A mountain rose out of the skyline not too far away, casting an enormous shadow onto the ground.

"Let's rest here for the night. We can go the last few miles in the morning. No telling what kind of nasties will be waiting for us there," Orion stated.

They all dismounted their horses, and lead them to the small creek that flowed besides their camp. They were on the edge of a forest, trees surrounding them on one side. A few of the guys started setting up tents, and Addie began feeding the horses.

They went about their work for a moment, and I felt nostalgia tug in my stomach. I missed being around my friends. I missed Frank and Hazel. I missed the others too, even though I had not known them long. I missed my family, and for the first time in the dream, I wondered if I was dead. It was strange because even though I had the thought, I could not bring myself to care.

Addie was petting her house, feeding it some grain from her hand. Tiberius walked up behind her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned, a look of true happiness on her face.

"Come with me," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded her hand, and Tiberius grabbed her hand, pulling her into the tree line. No one else noticed them going; they were all busy laughing and joking around the fire that had just been built. One of the soldiers lit it with his hands, just like Leo could do. He had to have been a demigod, and I was beginning to wonder if this whole group was children of the gods.

She quickly looked at her brother, who caught her gaze. He nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyebrows rose up just a little, and a blush appeared on Addie's cheeks. Tiberius and Addie were soon out of their sight.

Tiberius wrapped his arms around Addie and started gently kissing her lips. I did not get the same feeling from him as I did before, the first time I saw him in my dreams. It felt like something had been cleared up, that he no longer bothered me. I liked him because he cared for her, because he loved her. I knew I was missing something, but seeing them together was right, somehow. It did not matter what it was, but I was curious as to what had changed.

She held on to him, their foreheads touching as they broke away from each other.

"I have wanted to do that since you killed the Manticore earlier," he laughed. "What in Jupiter's name were you thinking?" he sighed at her.

She looked up at him, and Tiberius gently cradled her face in his hands. He looked more serious now, his face marred with worry. "I was thinking everyone was in danger, and if I had not stopped it, they would have been dead."

"Addie, you are supposed to keep a low profile. The things you and your brother can do… no other demigod has ever been able to do things like that. The point of you coming with us was to hide you from Mars. We cannot do that if you keep trying to save us."

"Well, stop getting into trouble and I will not have to interfere," she said smugly. He rolled his eyes, and he took her hand in his own.

"You are too good of a person, Addie. I've never met another demigod as selfless as you. I will try my best," he allowed, rolling his eyes once more. "Please be more careful. But that is not the reason I dragged you away."

She got a questioning look on her face, and she gently squeezed his hand.

"Then what was the reason, Bear?" He smiled at his nickname, his eyes sparkling.

"One, I have something for you. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I decided not to because you need it now," he said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bronze bracelet. It looked like tiny golden drachmas were linked together, their color slightly darker from age. He slipped it around her wrist, her eyes watching him in wonder. "It's linked to the one I wear around my neck. I got a daughter of Cupid to place the enchantment on them."

"What enchantment?"

"If you are ever in trouble and need me, the link between the jewelry will let me know. Never take it off, Addie. If you need me and I am not there, I will always be able to find a way to you. I promise I will keep you safe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. I could tell she loved him, and that she was worried about him.

"Thank you, it is beautiful," she said sweetly as she pulled back. "Was there another reason?" she asked as she placed her arms on his biceps.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night with my wife tonight," he suggested. His voice had taken on a huskier tone, and I realized that was what was missing. Addie and Tiberius had gotten married. It bothered me a little, them being so young. Hell, she was only a couple of years older than Annabeth, and I could not even think about that.

_Does it even matter?_ The voice in my head reasoned._ Couldn't you be dead right now?_

I told it to shut up.

"I would like that," she muttered softly.

"Then it's a date," he said, and chastely kissed her lips.

* * *

My vision blurred again, and I found myself watching Addie and Tiberius sleep. They were curled up around one another, Addie's head resting gently on Tiberius's shoulder. He must have been awake or dozing because his hand has gently stroking her back.

"Tiberius!" a voice whispered from the front of the tent.

Tiberius's head shot up, but he was careful not to disturb Addie. His hand automatically shot to his sword, on alert for trouble.

Orion had his head stuck through the front of the tent, a worried look on his face.

"We've got a problem."

"And?"

"Hydra, just inside the woods. It's pretty large," he added worriedly. In the distance there was a high-pitched squeal, like metal grinding against glass. That was the familiar Hydra roar.

"I am coming," he murmured, easing out from underneath Addie. He gazed at her questioningly and then looked towards her brother.

"I do not want to wake her. We need to leave her out of everything as much as possible, you know that," Orion stated lowly.

"She will be furious with us," he said concerned.

"Better to ask for forgiveness than permission with Addie," he whispered helpfully. "We will not be far away. I do not wish to put her in any danger. I love her too. Remember that."

Tiberius nodded and he leaned down the place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back," he breathed. He got up and followed him out of the tent, glancing back one last time at her sleeping form. A few minutes passed, and I just watched Addie sleep. I still had no idea who her Olympian parent was. Her brother had power over the water, but she did not. Was it Poseidon? Or maybe Neptune? How could that be true if they were twins? If it was, then that meant that Addie was my half-sister. It made no sense, and I wanted to ask her.

Tiberius walked back into the tent, but an uneasy feeling took over me. Something in the way he now looked at her was not the same loving gaze he had a few minutes ago. He laid down beside Addie, his hand roaming up her torso. She shifted a little in her sleep, her sleepy eyes blinking open.

"Bear?" she questioned, still half asleep.

"Hmm," he hummed, leaning down to kiss her. His hand wound into her hair, the other pulling her roughly against him. She responded, but her body tensed, like something was not quite right. Her eyes flew open, and Tiberius pulled back. His expression was one of innocent surprise, but Addie regarded him. There was confusion on her face, and she looked extremely apprehensive.

"What is wrong?" she asked, her voice clear. If she was scared or nervous, she did not show it.

"Whatever do you mean?" he responded, leaning back down towards her. He tried to kiss her again, his hands roughly digging into her.

"Ouch, Bear! You are hurting me," she whispered. She sounded startled, and she looked up into Tiberius's eyes.

The color went from her face. Addie looked petrified. A roar from the Hydra echoed throughout the campsite, and I felt terror grip me.

Tiberius was looking down in her, red flames dancing in his eyes. She made a move to get up, but he quickly pinned her hands in one of his, holding them together above his head. A knife appeared in his hand, and he placed it threateningly against her throat.

"I told you that you could not say no to me forever, Euadne."

**Don't hate me! Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Interference

**A/N: I should be able to update again later tonight! :) I would love to hear how everyone is liking the story, and anything that I could improve on! I want to improve as a writer, and I would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story, and that you for the reviews! They mean a lot :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why isn't he waking up, Addie?"

Annabeth was pacing back and forth, and I checked Percy's pulse again.

"I don't know," I muttered. I was worried, beyond worried. I gave him a sip of nectar, everything, but nothing would wake Percy up. "Maybe that thing hit him harder in the head that we realized."

"We can't drag him to the doors," Annabeth fumed. "We will be sitting ducks."

"I agree," I murmured back to her. Percy stirred fitfully, and Annabeth ran to him. I handed her the rag I had been using, and she took over. She wiped the sheen of sweat that was clinging to his skin. He felt almost feverish, and I was worried that I had given him too much nectar. But if it was too much, he should have been awake by now! I highly doubt he had that catastrophic of a head injury.

"C'mon Percy," Annabeth said in a pleading whisper.

We had been sitting in our little hideout for almost two hours now, and I was starting to panic on the inside. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the rock. What if I could not get them out? What if I failed? I tried to stay calm. I knew I looked it on the outside, but on the inside, my insides were going haywire. It took all I could not to cause an earthquake. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my body. Slowly, my pounding heart got back to a normal pace. I was counting in my head, trying to empty my head as much as possible.

"Addie?"

I opened my eyes, to see Annabeth staring concernedly at me.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you had any sleep?"

I was struck dumb. I honestly could not remember.

"I think…. maybe two or three days?" I muttered, a blush seeping on my cheeks. To this day, I still hated someone getting on to me for not taking care of myself.

"How in the gods do you manage that?!"

I laughed at her surprised tone, and I felt the calm feeling creep back into me. Why did I feel so much more myself around my own kind? I had been so busy the past year; I had been around just gods. It was a nice change of pace.

"Energy elixirs and Red Bull," I said easily.

"That can't be healthy," she admonished.

"It's not, but sometimes I don't exactly have a choice."

"I imagine that kind of sucks," she said sadly.

I nodded my head, but I did not say anything. While we were walking back, I had carefully explained exactly what my curse was to Annabeth. I had not told her why I was cursed. I could not bring myself to do it.

"Have you ever tried to fight it?"

"A few times, but I can't fight for long."

"What happens?"

"I get punished," I said flatly. Unconsciously, I reached around to my back, feeling the scars that now marred it.

"Did something happen not too long ago?"

She sounded concerned, like she was looking out for me. I wrapped my arms around me, my heart beating faster. _Not again, not more_. That is why I stayed hidden. I did not want to friend anyone who was not immortal because of what could happen. I was still extremely wary of it all these years later. She leaned back against the wall, and eyed me speculatively.

"You don't have to tell me. You just look like you…like you don't get to talk to anyone much."

"I don't," I laughed without humor. I felt the back of my eyes burn, but I would not cry. I would not ever let them see that again.

"They have been flipping their forms a lot, the gods I mean, the past half a year," I started slowly. I was shocked at myself for telling her this. "It was like when I was alive, before the curse. You did not know who to pray to because one minute they would be one god, and the next they would be in their other form. The gods are already easy to anger and hard to contact, and throw that in? It is a thousand times worse. Aphrodite asked me to do something, but she would just switch into Venus and change her mind. I was getting yelled at for doing what she asked, and I snapped. I told her if she could not figure it out, that she could do it her damn self," I finished quietly.

"You yelled at the goddess of love? Gods, what I would not give," she sighed.

"Well, do it in front of her Roman boyfriend whose godly mission is to make your life miserable, and you get the shit beat out of you."

I was not sarcastic; I did not have a tone. There was no trace of anger, no sadness in my voice. My voice was perfectly inflection-less, like it had been for years now. I saw Annabeth blanch, the color draining from her face.

"What?"

I turned around, and lifted up my shirt. I knew what she would see. My back was now marred with dark scars, around twenty crisscrossed all over my back like lattice work.

"You never want to piss off a god, Annabeth. I know of your thing with Hera, but do not incite her into a rage. You will regret it."

"I don't care what Hera does to me," she said bravely, slowly.

"I know. What if she does not do it to you? What if she does it to Percy?" I reasoned with her. I felt my heart drop, like it always would when I thought of Tiberius and Ry. _Do not cry, Addie, _I scolded myself.

"If you make them mad enough, they will find the worst thing to punish you," I whispered to her. "You never want to act rashly. I have a feeling you would not though; you are too much like your mom."

"I am?" she asked, bewildered.

I nodded my head, and I watched as Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand.

"I wish I knew her better."

"I'm sure she wishes the same. They know more about you than you think," I added softly. I saw Annabeth look down, a small smile playing on her face.

"Are there any gods that can help him, that would help him?" she said, gesturing towards Percy.

"There are a lot that would, but down here, they do not really hear much," I said slowly. I could not contact any of them; I could not ask any of them for help. I would get called back the minute they knew I was down here. Ares would have an effing field day. I am sure some already knew, but I could hope. I looked at Percy, watching as he slept….

"I have an idea," I said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"There is a spell, a spell that lets one enter another's dreams. The gods use it a lot, to talk to their children. We could try it, maybe I can find out what's keeping him in his head," I leaned forward, concentrating on the pull in my stomach. Magic was a lot harder to manipulate than the earth. It was pretty awesome. I could feel the incredible amount down here, and I gingerly tapped into it. When you cast a spell, it is like you see the world how it looked in the beginning. You see the power in the world, in its raw, primal state. It was such a rush.

But before I could cast it, a pair of green eyes met my own. Annabeth threw her arms around Percy, and he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes never leaving mine.

He had a look on his face, a look I was all too familiar with.

It was that look of pity and sorrow. The look on his face told me exactly why he had been knocked out so long.

Annabeth pulled back, and punched him lightly in the arm. He winced, but his eyes still did not leave mine. I felt frozen. I hated that look. I did not want anyone's pity. I did not want them to be sad for me. I had no idea what I wanted! I just knew that I did not want to tell either of them my story. I did not want to feel like a failure. I did not want anyone to tell me that it was not my fault.

Because it was. The whole damned thing was my fault.

"Someone showed you. You know," I whispered quickly. The fear and anger was making my chest ache, and I could feel the stone around me shake. Annabeth looked around me in surprise, and I wanted to scream in frustration.

He nodded his eyes boring into mine. I felt my breath hitch. Everything I had been carefully building up, my emotions and walls, were about to tumble catastrophically down.

"Are you my sister, Addie?"


	11. Chapter 11- Everyone You Love

**Hi All! No big A/N today! This is a super-long chapter, but I really hope you enjoy it! I apologize for any typos you find. I read through it twice, but I may have missed something. I just couldn't wait to put this up! Please **review** and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

"Mars?" Addie breathed. His form flickered back to the way he looked normally, the fire in his eyes dying to a dark, coal tinted black. His hand ranked her body possessively, and she shivered from the contact.

"Will you come quietly, Euadne, or will I have to restrain you?"

She glared at him maliciously, and he rolled his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, she was bound at her hands and feet. He raked his nose along her neck, and she looked away from him. There was no fear on her face now, just a look of grim determination. He pulled out a water skin, keeping it and the knife in the same hand. He used his other hand to lift Addie's head up. Her body was pinned beneath his, her arms stuck above her.

"Drink," he commanded, placing the bottle against her lips. She hesitated, looking unsure. Even I could smell the sickly sweetness that was within. It smelled dangerous, and I wish I was real. I wish I could have helped her.

"What is-?"

Mars grabbed her face, digging his fingers into her jaw. He tipped the contents into her mouth, and then he clamped it shut. I could already see the bruises forming along her jaw where the force of hip grip had harmed her. The gods were quite strong, and he was showing no restraint towards Addie. He covered her nose and mouth, attempting to suffocate her, a menacing expression on his face. He was giving her a choice: swallow the liquid or suffocate to death.

"Swallow it."

She shook her head attempting to spit it back out, he squeezed tighter, the flames flaring back into his eyes.

"I will kill them, Euadne, all of them, if you do not do as I say. Swallow it."

I saw her throat roll, and he removed his hand. She shook her head, coughing, and her gaze had turned a little foggy, like she was not seeing very clearly. Mars ran his hands down her torso, pausing on her breasts.

I wanted to kick his godly ass.

"I could not let you keep your powers, dear one. You would only want to fight me," he said as he came back up to her face. He tied a gag around her head, and there was terror in her eyes, although it was muted. He picked her up, placing her over his shoulder. His hand ran wantonly over the back of her legs, but her struggles were weak and feeble. I realized belatedly that he had drugged her, and that drug kept her from using her divine powers. Fear crept in my heart. The Addie I know would have regally fought for her honor, but now, she did not have a chance.

Mars was taking her, and there was no one there to stop him.

He walked out of the tent, Addie slung over his shoulder. He headed away from the edge of the forest and the camp, walking towards the horses. He grabbed one of the horses and threw Addie over the saddle. He quickly glanced around, but there was no one in the camp. He mounted the horse, and he shifted Addie's body so she was sitting sidesaddle in front of him, his arms forming an iron like barrier around her. Her body fell against his, weak and unresponsive. I could see her eyes darting about, trying to get perspective on the events around her.

"To bad I cannot just teleport with you," he sighed. "I have no use for ashes."

They rode away from the campsite, the sounds of battle and the cries of the Hydra fading into the distance. He seemed to be headed for a small grove at the base of the mountain, about halfway of the distance between her former camp and the mountain. He steered the horse through the trees, taking her into the heart of the grove. They reached the middle, and he dismounted. He took Addie in his arms. Hardly any light shone through the leaves. The trees seemed to grow and swell around them, like they were hiding the god and his prize from the world.

A dark colored blanket appeared on the ground, and Mars laid Addie on it. He stood above her, removing his amour and sword. He kept the small dagger at his waist, and he started intently down at her. There was a hungry and primal look in his eyes as he watched her. Addie stared back up at him, her eyes glassy and unfocused. He lay down beside her, pushing himself into her. His hands gripped her greedily, and her feeble attempts to move away were squashed before they even became attempts. He pulled the gag off of her, his hands grazing her face.

"Please," her voice echoed sadly. It was barely louder than a whisper. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and Mars ran his hand up her body to her neck. His lips touched her neck, his hand traveling down her body to the hem of her dress.

"Please what?

"I-I do-do not-"she tried to get out. He words sounded slurred, like she had been drinking too much. His hand slipped under the top of her dress, and she closed her eyes. I watched as a single tear rolled down her face, melting into her hairline. His mouth readily tasted her flesh, and he pressed himself into her waist.

"I do not care, Euadne. You have been tempting me for far too long, teasing me with your rejections. You are beautiful and strong, and you belong with a god, not a foolish mortal," he scoffed at her. "Did you and your brother think this would stop me? That you marrying that stupid farm boy would keep me from taking what I want?" His hand had come down to her waist, a hungry and lustful look in his eyes. He slid his hand down further, and began to pull the edge of her dress up to him. "I would rather have you as you are, just out of your virginity," he grunted against her skin. He pulled the shoulder of her dress down, his hand now at her bare waist where her dress was hitched up.

"I'd appreciate it if you got your hands off of my wife," a voice growled fiercely.

Tiberius stood behind Mars, his sword pressing in between the god's shoulder blades. He lifted his head slightly from Addie, and smiled sinisterly.

"Tiberius Maximus, son of Liber. Step away boy. I will give you back your wife when I am through with her."

"I would like her in the same condition as I left her, untainted by you," he snapped back.

Quicker than a flash, Mars was on his feet, Addie clenched to his side. She reached out weakly for Tiberius, but Mars crushed her into him, putting the dagger to her throat. His expression seemed to be flickering back and forth, warring between two different emotions, calm hate and burning rage.

"You dare to challenge me, foolish demigod? I will kill you, and as the life drains out of you and Hades takes your soul, you can watch me with her," he added as his mouth touched the side of her face.

"Let her go, my Lord. She is mine, as by right and law. I am her husband, and Rome respects the laws. Or are you more Ares than Mars?" Tiberius goaded him. "You said Hades, not Pluto. Is it difficult being around both a Roman and Greek Demigod? Can't keep your head straight?"

"One more word out of you, and I will snap her neck and then incinerate you both to dust," he said harshly.

Tiberius hesitated, not wanting Addie to be harmed.

A wave of water lashed out of the trees, knocking Mars and Addie over. Addie fell forward, hitting the ground awkwardly. She was out of Mars's grasp, and Tiberius ran forward towards her. Mars knocked him through the air, and he hit a tree on the far side of the grove.

Orion came though an opening, his sword out in front of him.

"Touch my sister again, and I swear on my father's name I will cut off your hands."

"I'd love to see you try," Mars laughed.

Mars had already righted himself, summoning his broadsword from the ground. Addie's hands and feet were still bound, and she looked in her brother's direction. She had been attempting to squirm away, reaching for the dagger that had fallen on the ground. Mars stepped on one of her arms, and a crack echoing throughout the grove. Her gasp of pain left her lips as she clutched her arm to her torso.

"Euadne, no weapons," he said admonishingly. The expression on Orion's face melted from fear to rage, and he lunged towards the god. They began fighting, and I had never seen anything like it. It was nothing like when I was fighting Ares. Orion was a demigod with a lot more experience than I had at age eleven. Mars was stronger and faster, but Orion was smart and skilled. He summoned lightning down, and it grazed Mars's shoulder.

Wait, lightning? That would make him a son of Zeus, right? But where had the water come from?

Addie was on her side, and when I saw her arm, nausea rolled in my stomach. It was bent at an unnatural angle, a bruise blossoming around the break. Tiberius had scrambled over to her, and he dragged her further out of the way. Mars and Orion were really going at it, and it looked to me like Orion was winning. Mars had a small cut on his arm, ichor trickling slowly down it.

Tiberius pulled her through some of the trees and leaned her against the trunk of one. He cut the bonds from her feet, and then began slowly cutting them from her wrists. He was careful not to jostle her arm, and he looked frightening and scared that he was going to lose her.

I wondered if that was how I looked at Annabeth sometimes.

"Tiberius," she sobbed. "I can't-"

"Shh, it is okay. I've got you, Addie," he whispered comfortingly. He lifted her up, careful not to harm her arm any further.

"How-How did you-?"

He brushed the bracelet on her arm, and quickly kissed her forehead.

"I told you I'd always find you."

Tiberius pulled her through the trees, keeping a grip on her waist. She held on to him, her breathing coming in quick bursts. She looked sickly and pale. That drug must have done more than stop her powers.

"Where is Ry?" Addie realized suddenly.

"Right here!" said a breathless voice from behind her.

He caught up with them and pulled her into a hug. Orion crushed her into him with his free arm, burying his face in her hair. Addie weakly wrapped her good arm around her brother. Orion looked fine. There was a cut on his forehead, the blood flowing down his face.

"Where is Mars?" Tiberius said worried.

"He just vanished," Orion stated. "Addie, can you walk?"

She shook her head, her words still slurring a little. "I can, but not very well. He gave me something-"

"Damn him!" Orion swore in frustration.

"I am fine, Ry," she whispered. He pulled away from her, touching his lips to her forehead.

"We need to move," Tiberius stated solemnly, moving closer to them. "We need to meet up with the others, and get to Athens."

"We will move faster if I carry her," Orion started. Addie made a feeble move to stop him, but he gave her a stern look. "Addie, just let me, okay?"

Tiberius put a hand to his shoulder and sheathed his sword.

"Let me. You are the better fighter, Orion. I will carry Euadne."

He picked her up easily in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He was so gentle with her. Addie rested her head on his shoulders, her broken forearm lying across her chest. He tilted his on top of hers for just a second, lovingly stroking her shoulder. She reached her good arm up, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he responded.

Orion waved him forward, and they started moving again. The boys moved through the woods quickly, and light was starting to creep back. It must have been dawn by now. Right at the edge, they were stopped by a figure in their path. Orion stepped in front of the couple, his sword ready and waiting. Tiberius pulled Addie closer to him, if that was even possible.

Mars had a glare of hate on his face, sweat dewing at his temples. His eyes were locked on Addie, and she looked back, a blank look on her face. I knew she was scared, though. I could see her shaking in Tiberius's arms.

"I will have my revenge," he breathed pointing in their direction. "Son of Liber, you will fail at protecting the only thing more precious to you than your freedom. As for the infernal twins of Poseidon," he spat, pausing to take a deep breath.

Poseidon?

Wait, then that meant…

"Orion, you will fall in battle, and no matter how great your feats, you will never be remembered as a hero. You will be wiped from History's memory. But you Euadne… Your choices made this happen. You should have just agreed. I will make sure you pay. I will take everyone you have or will ever love from you, and you will watch as they suffer for it. You are the one to blame. Mark my words."

He vanished into thin air, my dream disappearing, like smoke drifting away in the wind.

I opened my eyes.

Addie and Annabeth were in front of me, and sadness gripped me. What did he do to her? Had he gotten his way? Was that why she was cursed?

Annabeth threw her arms around me, and I gripped her back. I was holding her the same way Tiberius held Addie. What would I do if one of the gods threatened her? I would have done the same thing. I would have opposed them all to save Annabeth. My eyes did not leave Addie's face, and I watched her pale, fear etching into her face.

"Someone showed you. You know," she whispered horrified. I nodded my head. There was so much to ask her, so much I did not understand. Only one questioned burned on my tongue.

"Are you my sister, Addie?"


	12. Chapter 12- Better Left Unsaid

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday. It had been a long, long day (one involving plumbers, a paper, and wasp stings), and I was having a tiny case of writer's block. But now its all better! I'm going to make it up to you guys by posting hopefully again today! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I actually teared up writing this at one point! I really enjoyed writing some Percabeth fluff :D. I apologize for any misspellings. I looked through it twice, but I am human, so I do miss stuff. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

She just stared at me like I was crazy, like I was a whale who had hind legs and was talking in a British accent. Her mouth opened once, twice, but no words came out.

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Annabeth cried, looking from me to Addie. My eyes were still locked on hers. Eyes that looked eerily similar to my dads, to my own.

"What did you see?"

Addie's voice was quavering, and I felt the rocks slowly shifting underneath me. Was she doing this on purpose, or was she about to have a freak out? She broke our eye contact, burying her face in her hands. She had leaned far back away from me, and she drew her legs up to her chest.

"I really think you-"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!" she yelled. The rocks shook around us, like a mini-earthquake had hit. Dust and tiny pebbles fell around us, covering us with a fine layer of dirt. Addie had not moved or flinched, but her frame was shaking slightly. Her rasping breaths filled the cave, and she was trying to keep her composer. Annabeth grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it back gently.

For the first time, I noticed something on Addie's left wrist. She had on a pair of thick coppery-gold bangles, one on each arm, but below the one on her left was a gold bracelet, dark with age. It was the very same bracelet that Tiberius gave her all those years ago.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should not have yelled like that. Please tell me what you saw, Percy. It is just as likely to be a trick as it is the truth." There was pain in her voice, pain unlike any I had ever heard. I felt a pressure behind my eyes, and I had to take a deep breath.

I began to talk about everything I had seen, and as I told it, Addie's frame slumped further and further. Her hands left her face, and her expression was dead. There was nothing on her features, but if you looked in her eyes, you saw years of sadness in them, like they were filled with utter despair. It was like she was watching it happen all over again, the ghosts of her past haunting her once more. I stole a few quick glances at Annabeth. Her expression was shocked, but she was doing her best to hide it. I finished the story, and silence enveloped us for a few moments.

"Is that true Addie? Is Poseidon your father?" Annabeth questioned quietly.

"I cannot acknowledge my father in any way," she said in a monotone. Her hand went up to her forehead, rubbing it gently. "It is all true, though, every single part," she said looking into my eyes. She was telling me what she could not.

I had a sister.

Holy Zeus, Addie was my sister.

"Addie, what happened to your brother, to Tiberius? The others?" I asked her gently.

"They are all dead."

She was looking at the ceiling. Her eyes were closed, and there was a single, small tear running down her cheek. I wanted to comfort her, to help her somehow.

"That wasn't your-"

"DO NOT say that it was not my fault," she said slowly, dangerously back at me. Her tone was so steely and calm; I felt a shiver of fear roll through me. But I knew she would not hurt me, I knew she was just angry at herself.

"How was it your fault?"

"Because I could have said yes. I could have just-"

"Let Mars do what he wanted?" I stated simply. She looked me in the eyes, the same hopeless look she had on her face when he threatened her.

"He did anyways," she said, misery in her voice. "At least if I had said yes, I could have saved them."

I felt my stomach roll, and I looked at her in a new light. After everything that Addie had been through, how could she be so good? How can she still be so calm? Why was she not kicking their asses like I suspect she could? I was getting angry. I had no idea why. Maybe I was angry for her? Maybe I was angry at her for not fighting, so being so…so…

"Why are you so okay with it?" I cried in frustration. "Why aren't you mad? Why..." I huffed, unsure of how to continue.

"I was mad, Percy. I do not have a choice but to be okay with it. As much as I hate to admit it, they were right."

"How in Hades name were they right?!"

"Sometimes, being the hero means sacrificing yourself for the greater good."

* * *

I did not know how to reply to what she said. There had to be more, there had to be something more than happened before she was cursed. It just seemed like I was missing something.

Addie had handed us an apple a piece, along with some water and sandwiches, before she had walked out. In a deadpan voice, she muttering something about us both getting some sleep while she scouted out our path to the Stone. Annabeth had laid her head on my shoulder, telling me everything that had happened while I had been out. We ate while we talked, and still, Addie had not returned.

"That doesn't make sense," I muttered out loud. "The last thing Mars, Ares, whatever, said to her does not match up to what her curse is. There has to be more to it, I know it."

"I don't think she wants to talk about it, Percy. I mean, I wouldn't either. I could only imagine what she goes through. She's probably done things that she hates herself for, not to mention what Mars would make her do," she replied, disgust edging into her tone. She shuddered against me at the last thought, and I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't understand though. How could they punish her if she didn't do anything?" I asked frustrated.

"Maybe she will open up and tell us, but I do not think we should push her. I like Addie, but she seems….I don't know, broken maybe? I feel like she's so close to breaking," Annabeth said sorrowfully. "I think pushing her would be a bad idea."

"I want to help her, Annabeth. I don't know how or why, but I do. She seemed so happy to be around us; she was happy for us, that we had each other. I want that for her too. I want her to have back everything that was taken from her."

"Hopefully, we will get the chance to do that, a chance to help her."

I took Annabeth's face in my hands, holding her gaze with my own. I do not know exactly what possessed me to do this. Maybe Addie's story had gotten to me. Maybe I realized that it was likely that we would die soon, either down here or when we got out. But I had to tell her. I had to tell her how I felt.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always fight for you. I'll never leave your side willingly again. I'd fall into Tartarus a thousand more times if that means I get to spend my life with you. I love you, Annabeth Chase. I want to grow old with you, have a family. I want us to be happy. I want the chance to have a life with you, a chance to love you. I want everything, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I want you to punch me and call me seaweed brain when I am acting stupid because that is the girl I fell in love with. You are the reason I want to be the hero, so that maybe, one day, it can be just about you and me."

She looked back at me, those beautiful grey eyes swimming with unshed tears. A small smile crept on to her face, and then she was kissing me fiercely. My hands wound into her hair, and I felt hers grab onto my shoulders. For a just a few precious moments, it was bliss; it was just me and her. She slowly pulled back, looking at me like she never wanted to stop. I leaned back, and Annabeth snuggled into me, her head resting on my shoulder, her breath hitting my neck. I laid my head on hers, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered back to me.

We sat there together, just enjoying the few precious moments that we had to ourselves, no monsters or gods involved.

* * *

When I had gotten back from scouting, Percy and Annabeth were leaning against the side of the cave, both of them fast asleep.

I felt bad for yelling at Percy earlier. It was not his fault. He could not help what he dreamed. I had tried to figure out how he had seen so much of my life before the curse. I had walked around these depths for a couple of hours, trying to calm my raging thoughts. Now, I was tired, and I had to get some sleep. I could feel my body on the brink of crashing. I could not afford to lose control; the slip up earlier weighed heavily on my mind. I had almost caused an earthquake earlier! I needed to sleep, so I sat down opposite of them and curled up on the ground. I went over in my head reasons why Percy would be having dreams about me.

I could only think of three possibilities.

One, one of the gods knew I was down here with them, and they were trying to interfere. That only made me madder. Had they not messed with my life enough!? You would think they would stop riding me just a little. After all, I had been incredibly good the past thousand years, following every command without question, even lending advice at times. I actually became friends with some of them, and Ares had seemed to finally quit being such an ass. He may still take every opportunity to make my life miserable, but hey, at least he kept his nasty hands to himself and not on me. But this theory did not make sense. If they knew I was down here, they would have called me back.

So I moved to option two. Somehow, Athena or my father was sending the dreams. I could not see Athena doing this; she knew how much I hated it, how I did not want to talk or be reminded of that time. My dad may be doing it, trying to pull Percy and I closer. If he was, he was doing it more for Percy's sake than mine.

Which lead to option three: fate? It can happen; I have seen it many times. Sometimes, a higher order just wants things to be a certain way, and so mysterious things just happened. There were just some things the gods could not even explain. Maybe this was fate, maybe I was meant to tell my half brother about my life…but every time I thought about it, a pit of despair opened up in me. Hearing that story was like living through it again. Every bit of pain and guilt washed through me, making my chest ache. I made a vow to myself after all that happened, a vow to never be that helpless again. So I learned to fight harder and faster, to control my powers. I learned magic from Hecate and Circe, and educated myself as much as I could. Some of the immortals feared me, scared of what I was now capable of. It helped in ways; it most certainly made my job easier….

My thoughts were drifting now, lost in a sea of black. Pinpricks of light flashed across my eyes, and I felt a pair of arms snake around me, pulling me closer to them. I smelled roses and sandalwood, and I sighed in contentment. Part of me understood I was dreaming, but I did not care. I would have rather dreamed of him than anyone else in the world. I opened my eyes, finding a pair of light blue grey ones boring back into mine. His shaggy, sandy hair hung just above them. It was straight with a slight curl at the ends, a light-colored halo around his face.

His hand reached up to me, caressing my cheek. I leaned into it, into the touch I had missed more than anything in the world. There were no cameras back then, no way to capture what I remembered about him. This was the only way I could see him, to feel his touch once more.

I felt him pressed up against me, feeling every familiar inch of him. My body craved him, like a person from a desert that needed water. My arms snaked around him, and I began to sob into his chest. He held me close, gently stroking my back with his hands. Every overwhelming emotion was spilling out of me, every fear I had in my mind.

I missed Tiberius more than anything in the world.

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think! :) I love to hear what you are thinking, even the guests! :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Memories and Questions

**A/N: I fell asleep before I could edit this last night. I don't have a beta, but I do try my best to look over everything and make sure I've got everything correct! This may be only update until Sunday or Monday. I am in college, and I do have friends :) ! It's a home game this weekend, but I may be able to squeeze one in. No promises though!**

**Thank you to all of my new followers and people who have favorited this story! I really hope you are enjoying it. I'm open to suggestions, so sound off in the comments!**

* * *

"You cannot stay here forever, Addie."

I clung to him, and he gently lead me to a stone bench. We were just outside my home, the home I grew up in. It was a bright night, the moonlight streaming down in soft waves. Firelight came from Rome, the city lit up beautifully. We were in front of the stream that ran through our property, just beside the fountain that was home to some water nymphs. They looked upon us sadly, and I turned back into his chest. We always came here when I dreamed about him. It just reminded me of how much I lost.

"And why in Hades can I not? It is my dream! At least here I can do as I damn well please," I sniffled against his chest.

"I am glad you still dream, Addie."

He lightly placed his fingers under my chin, tipping my head to meet him. He placed his lips on mine, savoring the contact. I felt him; I actually felt him. His lips were soft but slightly chapped as they had always been. My heart and body melted at the touch, and I kissed him back with all my might. Why did they have to take him from me? Why did he and my brother have to die? His hands were in my hair, holding me to him. I could feel the calluses on his hands, there from years of using his sword. His rough hands were brushing my skin, sending delicious shivers throughout my entire body. Almost two thousand years, and I still got butterflies from him. Tiberius always held me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. It made me feel so loved…something I had not felt in some time. He shifted me so I was on his lap, my legs hanging from him and the bench. His hands were at my neck and my waist, pulling me as close as possible.

"Please tell me that you are real," I breathed against his lips as we paused to catch our breath. Our foreheads were touching, and Tiberius was slightly out of breath, like I was. He did not say anything; he just held on to me tighter.

"Addie, what are you planning?"

We had never really talked much in our dreams, so maybe this was just a way for my consciousness to deal with everything that had gone on. He held me in his lap, his hand in both of mine, his arm wrapped around my body. I rested my head at the crook of his neck and shoulder. I had never felt safer than I felt in his arms. He was my rock.

"I cannot do this anymore, Bear. I am finished. I have found an out, and I am taking it. I can save my half-brother, and I can shut the doors. That will give them a chance against Gaia. I can die, the curse will be broken, and maybe, just maybe, they will let me into Elysium-"

"You know Ares will never let that happen, Addie. They will never let us be together. The cursed never make it to the Isles. But then again, you should have never been cursed," he finished sadly. He pulled on a lock of my hair, the wave springing effortlessly from his fingers.

"What am I to do, Tiberius? I cannot do this anymore, I'm not..."

"You are strong enough! You fight," he said simply, meeting my gaze. "Addie, you are the most kind and compassionate person I have ever met. You do the right thing, even when it hurts you the most. You are so selfless, so brave. You have a larger role to play, my love. Someone like you is not meant to have a fate such as yours. Life has put you on a difficult path, a path not many could travel on and survive. To be their slave, to die miserable and unappreciated... that is not your fate, Euadne. Fight it, and become what you were always meant to be."

"And what's that?"

"A hero, Addie. A hero beloved by all. You deserve to have someone who cares for you like you care for the world."

I looked at my hands, my heart sinking in my chest. I felt his lips touch my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him, attempting to crush him into me.

"I had that. I had you," I said quietly. I was crying again, slow tears falling down my face.

He crushed me to him, and he kissed my forehead again. My brother made me feel strong, but Bear…he made me not feel weak. Because of who I was, I was not allowed to show weakness. My brother and Tiberius saw, but that was it. No one could stay strong forever, and Tiberius reminded me of that. You had to have support, friendship, to be able to make it in the world.

"I don't think I can do it. I'm not strong enough, Bear. I miss you so much," I said despairingly.

"I miss you too, Addie. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Watching what you have been through… There were times I was so angry. I was angry at you, for what you did. But I understand," he added, smiling at me. "I would not have done anything different. I would have given my life over and over, to be stuck in the pits of Tartarus forever, if that would let you escape from the fate you are now trapped in. But I know you are meant for more."

I felt something pull at me, and a nagging pain erupted in my head. I reached for it instinctively, but Tiberius grabbed my hand.

"Addie, look at me."

I did, his eyes piercing me. He looked so anxious, so worried. He pulled me to him, whispering quickly in my ear.

"I don't have much more time with you, Addie. They are calling you," he said into my ear. He picked me up in his arms as he stood, then carefully deposited me in front of him. He held my face in his hands, his thumbs tenderly rubbing my cheeks, brushing the tears away. "I wish I could have forever with you. Trust your instincts," he said, his eyes searching my face. "You'll know what to do when the time comes. Believe in yourself, and be happy, please. For me, Addie. Fight for the right thing, for your freedom and life. Find happiness, and live, live for me. Don't give up hope."

Something was pulling me, pulling me away from Tiberius. The pain my head increased, but I refused to let go. I would not lose him again.

"I'll never leave you, Addie. I love you with all my heart and soul, always. That will never change," he whispered quickly. He crushed his lips to mine, and I could feel the panic behind them. Someone ripped me from them, and I screamed his name, desperate to have him next to me again.

I was engulfed in darkness, so I closed my eyes, concentrating on memorizing what had just happened. I wanted to permanently seal it in my brain. The way his lips had felt, the way he tasted, the way he smelled. What if I never got to see him again?

"Euadne?"

I opened my eyes, and I was in a massive penthouse, one overlooking the city of Atlanta. Don't ask me how I recognized it, because I have no idea. I was sitting on a white leather couch, and I felt beads of moisture running down my cheeks. Was I really crying? I hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks, taking a deep breath to compose myself. I looked up, and Apollo was staring back at me, an uneasy look on his face.

"Are you okay? You were not responding to my summons."

"I'm sorry," I said thickly. I cleared my throat, taking one more deep breath. "I'm fine. It was just a dream." I still saw his eyes, eyes that held the same desperation I felt was in mine.

"Addie, where are you at? I can barely feel you."

I opened my mouth to tell him, just as I was commanded, but I stopped myself, pain erupting once more in my head. That was the worst thing about this job. I could stop the pain if I just followed orders, but when two of the god's orders clashed? Well that simply sent my head into a death spiral.

"I-I cannot..." I managed to get out. I placed my head in my hands, trying to figure out a way to follow both of my orders.

Apollo came and sat beside me, placing him hand on my arm. Instantly the pain vanished, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"One of us must really want your whereabouts to be kept quiet," he muttered to himself.

I laughed, although it was a very weak one. I turned towards him, and I was locked in his gaze. I could not look away. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on my arm, and I felt my heart drop. He was looking at me with regard, and I felt a blush on my cheeks. I looked down, hiding my face from him.

"Ares has been pitching a fit. No one has claimed to have given you orders, and he is quite angry. However, Athena kindly pointed out to him that you could not leave Olympus or Manhattan on your own, so someone must have given you orders. I attested to that as well."

"So no one is calling me back?"

"For now, no. Zeus managed to calm my idiot brother down. You know how he gets where you are concerned."

I nodded my head, but shame washed through me. I felt the blush on my cheeks deepen. Apollo was one of the few gods who knew everything that happened, including the really ugly stuff. He did not find out until after it had all happened, but he was still kind and supportive, which meant a lot to me.

"I would not count on that for long, however," he added, making a point.

"Is that why you wanted to contact me? To warn me?"

"Yes, but there was another reason as well. Whatever it is that you need to get done, I would do it quickly. Ares is not one for patience, and I have a feeling this is deeply important. I-I also wanted to check on you. It took you so long to respond, and I cannot sense where you are at. I was worried."

"Thank you," I murmured back to him. "I'm fine. I haven't been hurt or anything."

"Sometimes, it's not physical pain that causes the most damage," he reminded me softly. I looked back up at him, a thousand thoughts flying through my head. "Addie, if there is anything you need, you know all you have to do is ask, and it will be yours."

I bit my lip, Gaia's words coming back to me.

"Actually, I have a question," I began. He looked expectant, but curious about what I wanted to know.

"Why does all the council have control over me, not just Ares?"

I have never seen a god blanch, but I did right then. Apollo looked like someone had just sucker punched him in the stomach. I have also never seen a god speechless.

This was a dream of firsts, obviously.

I narrowed by eyes, instantly suspicious. If there was no truth to what Gaia had said, then he would have told me. I know he would have.

"Why would you want to know-?"

I felt like I got punched in the side, and I was thrown off the couch, lying in a painful heap on the floor. I grunted in pain and then sat up. My ribs felt bruised, and a long bloody cut opened up on my arm, my blood dripping to the floor. Apollo appeared beside me, and began healing the open wound.

This was a dream, and I was getting physically hurt.

That meant someone was physically hurting me in real life.

"Go," he snapped, but it was not harsh, it was worried. "We can talk later."

I felt myself get pushed from the dream, but I was struggling to wake up. There was awful pain erupting in my head. I felt rocks and dust all over me, and I could hear Percy yelling along with Annabeth. The rock wall I had made was gone, and above me stood the largest spider/women I had ever seen.

Apparently, Arachne was not dead. Oh, goodie.

* * *

**Review please :) I love to hear theories and I'll answer any questions!**


	14. Chapter 14- Arachne

I did not really have time to think. When you are in a fight, your instincts take over. I had done it for so long, my body reacted before my thoughts could direct my body. My daggers formed in my hands, and I used them to block the pincers that were coming down towards me. Pain flashed through my ribs, and it was hard to breathe. Apollo must not have had time to heal them. Honestly, the way my chest was protesting, they might be possibly broken. Arachne knew it, too. Powers were all a mental game. If you could not concentrate, it made it that much harder to use them. Right now, I was seeing stars in front of my eyes because the pain was that blinding.

"Daughter of Poseidon, we meet again."

Arachne was very close to my face, and I could see her fangs hanging down from her mouth. She had a wicked triumphant gleam in her eyes. We had a brief run in when I was in Athens, and it was not pretty. It involved olive oil and an object similar to a frying pan today (do not ask). I beat her, but she always took that loss to heart. Now, she had the upper hand, which I was determined to get from her. Not many monsters or immortals could catch me by surprise, but she had.

I tried to push off of her, but I was weak. The pain exploded in my chest, and Arachne chuckled. I had definitely broken them. I tried to heal them with a spell, but it would not happen. Apparently, my dreams and my injuries had taken more out of me than expected.

"Having trouble, Euadne?" she asked condescendingly. She pressed harder against me, my daggers digging into my chest. The pressure was awful. My body was sweating in effort to keep her back, and I hoped and prayed Percy and Annabeth had enough sense to stay out of it. I willed a rock to slam her in the side of the head and then rolled out from underneath her grasp. She wailed in frustration, and I looked around for Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was against the cave wall, looking frightened but determined, and Percy was racing forward towards me.

Arachne turned in his direction, and an evil sneer appeared on her face. Percy slashed at her, but she easily sidestepped him. She shot out webbing towards him, and it hit his sword hand, binding his entire arm to the rock wall behind him. Percy struggled to free his arm, glaring back in her direction.

"Yessss, two demigods for Gaia, and one to join our rankssss," she said as she started towards the two of them. She was working her way towards Annabeth, and I could see the fear in her gaze. Not many children of Athena would stand up to a spider, especially the mother of all of them. She held her dagger in her hand, ready to defend herself. I concentrated on my magic, feeling the deep pull within me, and the sense of weightlessness overcame me. Suddenly, I appeared in between Arachne and Annabeth. I felt the drain on my system, and I knew that would be the last magic for a while. Adrenaline was the only reason that spell even happened.

"Get Percy," I said quickly to her.

Annabeth took off, and I began to fight the giant spider. Arachne was good- she had the speed and strength of the gods, and all of the righteous anger and resentment to go with it. We were all slashes and movement. My ribs were screaming in pain, and I was starting to feel dizzy from my lack of breath. It took all my concentration to keep fighting. She was smart to injure me while I slept. The pain kept me from being able to concentrate, so I had to rely on my fighting skills. Occasionally, I could use my earth powers, but it was extremely draining. Percy and Annabeth were working together furiously, from what little I could see out of the corner of my eye. I was tired, the lack of sleep and my injury were wearing on me, draining me.

That's all Arachne needed.

She saw the opening, and her pincer slammed into me, pinning me to the rock wall. Agony flared in my chest, and the howl of pain escaped me before I could stop it. She quickly bit my arm, and I felt my system start to go. I was going numb all over. I would be paralyzed in a matter of minutes. It did not stop the pain, however. My whole body pulsed with it, and I could not move to find relief.

"We've been here before, Euadne. Too bad I do not have permisssssion to kill you or the other two. I sssure would love to have another one of your patron's children on my list of murdersss. My mistress wants you alive and well. Someone elssse is looking forward to seeing you again asss well," she teased me as she began wrapping me in webbing, turning me into a human cocoon. I opened my mouth to snap something back at her, but I could not even breathe. It was getting harder and harder to control my body, to make it obey my will.

I hoped and prayed Annabeth and Percy had gotten away. They knew who to talk to, where to go. I had bought them some time, and I could die for them. As long as they got away, it was all worth it to me. I know I had been commanded, but I wanted to help them. I wanted good to win. She had made it to my torso by this time, my arms pinned to my sides underneath all of the webbing. I coughed, and I felt a metallic- tasting wetness against my lips. I felt my chest rattle, and I knew I was on limited time. I had punctured my lung. At least I would be dead before I got to Gaia.

Arachne dropped me, and I wanted to scream. Nothing came out, except a weak cough with more blood mixed in it. Something had hit the spider, and she hissed in frustration.

"Thanks for dropping my sister, you overgrown bug!"

Percy and Annabeth charged the spider, Percy fighting fiercely. Annabeth helped for a moment, stabbing her dagger into one of the pincers. Arachne howled in pain, and she retaliated by knocking Annabeth back. She came to rest near me, and she seemed okay, just out of breath. I tried to lift my head, but I could not move at all now. Misery engulfed me, and Annabeth hurried over.

"Oh, gods! Addie, I'm getting you out of here-"

A different kind of affliction hit me, and a sharp stabbing hit my head. Percy must have gotten hurt. Now, I could drown in my own blood, and I could die in enormous amounts of pain from not following orders. My eyes wildly searched for the pair fighting, and sorrow blotted every other feeling out. I did not want to watch as another member of my family died right in front of me. Maybe my last act could be something to help Percy defeat her; maybe I had just enough strength to access my magic…

But I did not need to. Percy was just as good of a fighter as Orion or Tiberius was. I watched them, and I found myself internally cheering Percy on. He could do this! I blocked out everything else. I forgot about the nagging stabs in my chest as Annabeth cut the webbing from me. I forgot about the warm blood dripping out of the side of my mouth. I was proud of my half-brother, for the fighter he had become. Call it the Roman in me, but fighting strength was something to be admired.

Arachne paused, and Percy got the upper hand. Arachne slashed at Percy, but he slid underneath her and stabbed her up through her abdomen. Arachne cried out in pain, and Percy rolled back out from underneath her as she crumpled in on herself, turning into monster dust.

My vision was starting to blur, and I could feel life slipping away from me. The pain in my head was starting to fade. Sounds and faces blurred together, and I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness. Something opened my mouth, and warm, delicious liquid traveled down my throat. It tasted like my favorite cake that a peddler would sell just outside of the Coliseum. If this is what death was like, I did not mind it very much…

"Addie, come on! You can't die," I heard a voice whisper.

Part of me wanted to.

"Maybe we were too late for the nectar," another voice countered in distress.

Why were they so worried? Did they not know that I wanted this? Why would anyone care what happened to me?

_Come back, _Apollo's voice commanded in my head.

Percy and Annabeth needed my help.

I could not leave them just yet.

I still had some strength left in me, strength to fight.

_You are strong enough,_ Tiberius said. And he was right.

I felt as if I was rising out of the depths of darkness, and my eyes fluttered open. Soft, muted light lit the alcove we were now in. Percy and Annabeth stood over me, concern and anxiety etched on their features. They both looked fine, a little dirty, but fine. I felt myself let out a breath I had not realized I had been holding. They helped me into a sitting position, and I groaned. My ribs were not hurting as much, but they were nowhere close to being fully healed yet.

"How do you feel?" Percy asked.

"Like I got my ribs smashed in and bit by an overgrown spider."

I looked at my arm, and the bite was slowly starting to fade. There were still black tracts racing out in my veins from the bite, and I felt absolutely awful. It would take a little while to recover from this.

"What do you need?" Annabeth asked.

"My bag," I responded. Gods, I sounded awful. "Tiny green bottle in there and more nectar."

Percy had the bottle in his hand, but he looked at me questioningly.

"We already gave you about an eighth of a cup," he stated.

"I can take more than most demigods," I said, reaching for the bottle. I wrapped my other arms around my chest, trying to stabilize it as much as possible. I put the bottle to my lips, and drank deeply. Most demigods could take an ounce or two. I could drink a cup or more before I started to get heated. With this extra strong kind, I could do about half of a cup. The warmth of the liquid spread throughout my body and I sighed.

_Thank you for the nectar, _I silently sent up to Apollo. One thing I learned working for the gods- when they help you out, you better say thank you or they will not be doing it again.

"How can you take that much? I took a swig, and I feel hot," Percy said exasperated. He took the vile from me and re-corked it.

"I've got a lot more divine blood than you do," I slowly explained. They both paused in surprise, but then continued what they were doing.

"Like how much?" Annabeth questioned. She pulled out the tiny green bottle and handed it to me. I ripped out the stopper with my teeth and drained the contents. Energy flowed back into my system, and I felt almost ok.

"My grandmother was Hecate, my great-grandfather was Zeus, and my great, great grandparents were both demigods, children of Hermes and Aphrodite, if I remember correctly. It has been some time," I responded meekly.

"Good gods," Annabeth muttered.

"You should have seen the family reunions," I laughed. They both laughed with me and it lightened the mood up slightly. I smiled at them, and for a second they both relaxed and smiled back. I could slowly feel the energy potion take effect, and the nectar was slowly healing me.

"Thank you for saving me. Are you two okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Percy just had a bad cut on his leg, but the nectar took care of it," Annabeth supplied. "I'm fine, just got tossed around a little."

I nodded my head, and I looked around. I recognized the alcove. When I was scouting earlier, I passed it as I found the path to the Stone. I started to pull myself up, and fatigue flooded my system. I needed to rest, but we had to keep moving. Percy's hand caught underneath my elbow, and he helped me the rest of the way up.

"I think you need to rest, Addie," Annabeth suggested softly.

I shook my head, and took a deep breath. "This is not the first time I have been this way. I know my limits. Gaia will expect us to rest, so we need to get moving. The Stone is not that far away. We can go, and then rest once we have questioned the Titans."

"Are you sure?" she asked, concern in her voice.

I felt my resolve harden. I had to do this; I had to do this for them. Apollo had commanded that I come back, and so I had to try.

"Positive."

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Please review! I love to hear what you are thinking! And who is excited for HoH? Only one more day, eek! :)**


	15. Chapter 15- The Stone

**Hey guys! This is a little longer chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it! Of course, House of Hades is coming out in two hours my time (EEEK!), so I will be honest- I will probably not update tomorrow because I will be reading! I really want to continue this story, no matter what happens in HoH. :) I'm enjoying writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I apologize for any typos. I kindd of posted this quickly, so I can finished my other paper before midnight. :P**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and please tell me what you think! I promise I do not bite, and I would love to hear back from you guys!**

**Hope everyone enjoys House of Hades!**

**- holls :)**

* * *

The Stone was exactly what it stated, a big massive stone.

Very clever, all these names for things.

Our trip took about two hours, and I carefully watched Addie the whole way there. She looked tired, and despite the enormous amount of nectar she had consumed, the bite on her arm still looked horrible. She was pale and clammy, and her eyes looked clouded. Her cheeks were tainted pink with fever, and every movement looked like it took everything she had. However, she did not fall behind. I wondered where she got her strength from.

We were currently crouched behind an enormous rock, looking down upon the Stone. It had hundreds of window carved out, but the only sight to see in the cavern was the same enormous river of molten hot lava. There was nothing walking around, no sign of Gaia or any of her lackeys. It was almost too quiet for my taste. Usually, when things got too quiet, it was because they were. A monster had to be due to attack us any minute.

"Okay," Addie started with a shaky breath. "The entrance is on the river side, but I think our best bet is to tunnel in on the back side. I should be able to find an empty cell to get into."

"Then how do we get out of the cell?" Annabeth questioned.

"Tunnel out of course," she muttered. "Or I could just smash it. It's not like I have been to Tartarus before, I have just talked to immortals that had. I am kind of…. Gods, what is the saying?"

"Going with the flow?" I suggested bewilderingly.

"That's it!"

She bounded towards the wall, and we followed. Her hand dragged along the wall, and she stopped, a huge grin on her face.

"Bingo," she said. "No cell, but this is a perimeter hallway. So no breaking out is needed," she added with a wink. She was going back to her old self, but something was off in her expression.

A square outlined itself on the wall, and it slid out, leaving just enough room for us to squeeze inside. After we got inside, she pulled the rock back in, sealing us inside of the prison.

It was dark, and it reminded me of the jail inside of Alcatraz, the one we stumbled into during the labyrinth. There were no sounds, and it seemed pretty empty. I looked into the cells next to us, and there was nothing there.

"Well, damn it all to Hades," Addie sighed.

"Why, isn't this good?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, but that means Gaia has more nastiness than I thought. The monsters that were locked down here were never meant to come back up to the mortal world. Some of them I put down here myself," she said offhandedly. "The Teumessian Fox, Python, some of the Giants and Titans. All of that was down here. I guess I would have felt better for the god's side if they were all still in here."

"Do you think Iapetus will have left?" Annabeth questioned breathlessly.

"No, there are some curses and spells that cannot be broken without causing chaos in the world. Gaia would not risk upsetting the balance by letting him free. Even if she did, she is terribly fond of Kronos, and he is the one that placed him in here. I doubt she would go behind her son's back," she added, walking down the hall. She paused, and then turned to look at us. "Sorry, I forget you don't know any of this stuff. I know enough personal stuff about the gods and other immortals that I could talk for years and I still would not come close to telling you all I know."

"Like what?" I asked. I was extremely interested. I wondered if the gods had dirty laundry like normal people. We had made it down the hall, and we turned left, heading down another row of seemingly empty cells.

"What do you mean like what?"

"I want to know something, I bet I could use it-"

"No, you are not," she said rounding on me. "One, I would get in so much trouble. Plus, most of them gave me orders not to say anything. Let's just say the life of the Olympians is better than any TV soap opera."

I shrugged my shoulders, and Addie got a small smile on her face.

"You really enjoy standing up to them, don't you?" she said cheerfully as she continued walking.

"When they are being jerks, yes, I do," I responded defensively.

I heard Annabeth sigh, and I glanced at her to see her rolling her eyes.

"I had never laughed so hard when you sent Medusa's head," Addie laughed.

"You were there?"

"Oh yeah, I was there. They were in a middle of a war meeting, and one of Hermes's people walks up carrying the box. Some of them knew already because they had been watching you, the others had no clue. I'll never forget their faces!"

"What happened then?" Annabeth inquired.

"Well, Hermes opened the box, and it dropped on the floor. Athena looked like she was about to shit a brick, and your dad, Percy, starting glaring at her. They started going at it over that whole Medusa fiasco; they fight all the damn time! Hephaestus started laughing, Aphrodite was screaming at me to get it out, and everyone else was either angry or amused. I could not stop laughing; I had my hand over my mouth and everything," she said, shaking her head. We crossed into another hallway, this one just as empty and soundless as the others. "So Zeus sees me trying not to laugh, and he asks me what is so damned funny about someone opposing and giving cheek to the gods. Then, he told me to tell the truth, so I could not hide anything."

"And you said?"

Addie got a gleam in her eye, and I knew right then, even though she was cursed, she was brave enough to never back down. "Well, I got a super serious face and said, 'I'm not laughing at all his impertinence at all, Lord Zeus. I'm simply laughing at the fact that a god could be scared or bothered by a twelve year old boy.'" There was a pause, and I started roaring in laughter.

"Oh my gods, no, you didn't, Addie!" Annabeth gasped.

"I sure as Hades did! He asked for the truth, and he got it. Ever heard that saying? Don't ask for the truth if you are not ready to hear it? It was okay, I did not get into any real trouble. Artemis even snorted into her drink. Your dad asked for the head, and I left to do something for Hera after that. No big deal," she added shrugging her shoulders.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and my thoughts started shifting. Addie seemed to get along decently well with most of the gods, and the thought of why she was cursed still pulsed through my head. I got a bad feeling in my stomach, like a weight had been dropped in it. You know how they talk about the feeling you get right before you die? That's what this felt like. It was regret and sorrow, mixed in with pain and fear. I looked at Annabeth, and she had a weird look on her face.

"Do you feel that?" she questioned me.

I nodded my head. Addie stopped suddenly, turning towards the cell on her right. It was a deep cell, but at the very back corner was a dark heap. A dry, rusty sounding laugh filled my ears, and the feeling in my stomach worsened.

"If it isn't the Thýella, come to see me at last."

The word tickled at the back of my mind, but I was not sure of its meaning. I glanced at Annabeth, but she was staring into the depths of the cell. I followed her gaze, and the being came into view. He looked old and decrepit, his skin withered with a grey tint to it. He looked ashy, but his eyes were cold and intelligent. He was wrapped in a traditional Greek toga. It was absolutely filthy, covered in dirt, grime, and ash. His teeth were super straight and white, contrasting sharply with his disheveled appearance.

"Do not refer to me by that name, Iapetus. We need information."

He reached out of the bars, and Addie took a step back, pushing Annabeth and me behind her. His fingertips darted feebly for her, just touching her shirt.

"So much life in you, Thýella. In the three of you," he muttered darkly. He looked hungrily at me and Annabeth, and I put an arm around her protectively. He smiled sinisterly, the hunger apparent on his face. "Love does wonderful things to the soul."

"How do we get to the House of Hades? We need to reach the Doors of Death."

He looked at Addie carefully, assessing her regally. He look was appreciative, but dark nonetheless. She stood bravely in front of him, not moving an inch. His fingertips rested on her chest, her cloak keeping him from contact with her body.

"And why should I give you such information, daughter of Poseidon?"

"Because I have my orders, and I will chop you to pieces and scatter your remains like your brother's if that is what I must do to fulfill them."

Iapetus let out a harsh, dry laugh, his eyes gleaming in mirth. Addie's face was blank, firm in its resolve. Addie struck me as an immortal then. I think she could be just as strong, just as intimidating, as any of the gods.

"They were right about you, Thýella Euadne Aurelius Maximus. Your life survives on its sacrifices, your soul now tethered to their immortal ones. What a clever way to bind a soul so capable. Such a strong will, such a strong life, to be so chained and helpless…"

Addie paled, even more than she already was, and Iapetus grinned in satisfaction. He seemed to get a little brighter, a little less ashy. His fingers gripped into her cloak, getting a little more purchase.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him. He did not look at me. Instead his eyes bore into Addie's, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Did she not tell you? All of those lives on her shoulders… she gave up the light of her life to save theirs."

"Shut up," Addie said quietly. Iapetus was getting brighter, and Addie was losing color. Dark shadows appeared underneath her eyes, and I wanted to help, to do something, but my curiosity was standing in the way. I could not move.

"After your lover died in your arms, saving your brother was the only thing you had left. Defending him for opposing the gods, I bet they did not like that, Thýella, not at all."

"I didn't—"

"But of course you did not! You were only saving your Praetor, your brother. Your legion! Offering your life in exchange for theirs, agreeing to whatever the gods desired. You offered your soul to take the usurper's punishment yourself, in exchange for mercy on their souls and lives," he scoffed. He now looked like he might be in his sixties, where Addie looked deathly ill.

"He's draining the life out of her, Iapetus is the titan of mortality, Percy," Annabeth said quickly as she took my arm.

I snapped out of it, and Annabeth and I grabbed her shoulders, snatching her away from the now wheezing Titan.

"My mother was right about the three of you. You will all do wonderfully. I'll tell you what you want to know, but first, give me some of your life."

"Some of our life?" Annabeth protested.

"Yes, daughter of Athena. Your memories, your love, your sacrifices- it is what makes mortals so alive and bright. Give me a small taste, and I will direct you to the doors."

Addie held out her hand, but I snatched it back.

"Not Addie or Annabeth," I snarled back at Iapetus. "I'll give you some of mine, but you will not take any from them." I had to protect them both.

"Fine, son of Poseidon," he reached out his hand towards me, holding it open. "I will not take from your sister or your love. But you will have to give more in exchange." I nodded my head, moving closer to the Titan.

"No, Percy, I can-"

"No, Addie. I will do this, and I do not want to hear another word about it. Just don't let him kill me."

My heart ached for Addie, for what was just revealed. No wonder she did not like talking about it, why she was so sad. She really was being punished for doing absolutely nothing. I imagined if I could do the same thing, give up my free will to protect the ones I loved. I would do it for Annabeth in a heartbeat, for any of my friends. But at what cost? What awful things she had to do, had to watch, in exchange for the protection of her loved ones… it was the ultimate sacrifice. I could not see how she made it through the day. She was a good hero, a good person.

Euadne was a person who deserved to have to same done for her. She had sacrificed enough. I quickly kissed Annabeth on the cheek and turned to face Iapetus.

I held out my hand, and Iapetus grasped it. It felt like I was shaking hands with a cactus. Sharp stabbing pains reached all over my body, and I saw memories flash through my head. The first time Annabeth and I kissed, holding up the world in Atlas's place, spending that night with Annabeth in the cargo hold, playing capture the flag with the rest of the campers, seeing my dad smile in approval, my mother with a blue cake in her hands, all of my friend's faces: Frank, Hazel, Tyson, Piper, Leo, Thalia and even Jason…..with each memory, I could feel myself fading. I was literally seeing my life flash before my eyes, and all I could see was Iapetus grin in satisfaction.

A flash of bright light filled my eyes, and I was thrown back slightly. Annabeth caught me, her hands steadying me. Iapetus was thrown to the back of his cell, and Addie stood in front of me, rage in her eyes. She was slightly glowing, a gold aura around her.

"Fulfill your part of the bargain, Iapetus," she commanded.

He came back into the faint light, and he looked like a strong healthy, thirty something year old. He was no longer the old decrepit man we saw before.

"Follow the river, and it will lead you to my Nephew's house. The only way to open the doors is the breath the words that created them. You will never make it out though," he said sadly. But the sadness did not reach his eyes. The only thing in his gaze was triumph. "My dear mother will see to that."

"Don't get your hopes up," Addie retorted.

Iapetus cocked his head, staring at her. "They were right to be frightened of you. You hold more power than you know," he said smugly.

"If you are talking about Gaia, then she should be."

Iapetus just laughed, and he turned his back on us, disappearing into the depths of his cell.

Addie stomped away, and we followed. Annabeth helped hold me up, her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Percy," she whispered suspiciously. It was the same tone she always got when she had an idea, when something important was forming in her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what he called Addie? Thýella? Do you know what that means?"

Addie was far enough in front of us that I was sure she could not hear us. I looked at Annabeth, and shook my head.

"I know she has a part to play in all of this, Percy. I've had that same feeling since we met her."

I nodded my head, urging Annabeth to get to the point. I felt tired, but having her here was helping out enormously.

"Thýella means the tempest in Greek, Percy. He called Addie the Storm."


	16. Chapter 16- They Envy Us

**A/N: I want to apologize for any typos in this one. Its late, I have a ton of homework to do, so I rushed through proofing this one. This is a chapter I was excited to write! (If you've been reading, you will see why!) Once I finish this story, I would love to do some snippets from Addie's past. Don't think the whole plot is gone now... trust me, the epic-ness is just beginning! **

**Thank you to all of the new followers and favorites! You have no idea how inspiring it is to see that!**

**Please leave reviews or PM me with theories and such- I love to hear what ya'll think! And let me know if you would like more from Addie's past. :)**

**BTW House of Hades was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.**

**Probably won't be able to update again until Friday. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

I could tell Addie was angry. Maybe that was why I did not question her at all.

I was kind of afraid she would accidentally blast me to bits.

As we walked along the maze of tunnels, I could feel the earth underneath us shaking slightly. Rocks and debris fell from the sides, and more than once, Annabeth and I traded turns snatching each other out of the way of a falling rock. Finally, Addie stopped in front of us. She kicked the rock wall in frustration, a yell of anger and resentment coming from her.

I pulled Annabeth closer to me, and I could see what she meant when she said she was scared of Addie sometimes. She had started to glow at her hands, the same pale gold light that had been there earlier when she blasted back Iapetus. But at the same time, I trusted her.

Did I blame her for being angry? Gods, no!

"Uh, Addie?"

She looked up at me, and I saw the intense look of sorrow and pain on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Her face went through a range of emotions within the next minute: sorrow, rage, and then regret. Then, the mask was back, her face blank once again. A hole appeared in the rock. She nodded her head, her gaze now locked on the floor. She stood back from the hole, attempting to control her breathing. She made a sweeping gesture, indicating that we should go in.

I felt the rock slam shut behind me. I sat down, my body exhausted from the life that Iapetus had taken from me. Annabeth sat down beside me, her hand resting comfortingly on my arm.

"How are you feeling, Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled at Annabeth, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine," I whispered to her.

Addie sat down in front of us, her face serious. She looked to be thinking about something, and then she stared into my eyes. I gazed into her eyes, willing her to tell me the truth. Somehow, it felt important to know, even if it was only to better understand her. Her expression melted, and for the first time since I had met her, she seemed somewhat vulnerable.

"When I was born, Rome was just becoming great. Greece was still strong. The gods wavered between their two forms because they still had people worshipping them in both countries," Addie said. She took a deep breath, pausing. Uncertainty crossed her features, and Annabeth sat forward, her hand holding onto Addie's.

"You don't have to do this, Addie," she said softly.

Addie smiled, a small one, and squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"You need to understand. It keeps getting brought up, and I trust the two of you…I- I have never told this story to a mortal, and I do not talk about it at all unless I am questioned, which does not happen that often. The gods can be quite self-absorbed," she added with a small smile.

"They can be more than that," I groaned back. I was actually thinking they could all be assholes, but I felt like I probably should not make them angry right now.

"They were quick to anger and judge. Demigods were not separated back then. Romans and Greeks interacted with each other daily. It was not always civil, but even the Greeks were better than the Egyptians," she continued, rolling her eyes. "After that encounter with Mars, my brother was convinced that the gods had gone too far. Their erratic behavior was causing a strain on the world. Towns were incurring their wrath daily. Appeasing one god or goddess only angered another. The twelfth legion tried to keep things like that from happening. Since most of the legion were either children of the gods or legacies, it was easier for us to deal with them."

"So the twelfth legion served as a buffer?" Annabeth asked.

"Mostly, yes. It was the back-up to the normal legions. The twelfth legion was an emissary, so to speak. I was not allowed to join. I was meant to be a lady of the Senate, not a warrior. It was different for girls back then," she said, smiling at Annabeth. "We were not meant to be warriors. We were something to be admired, to show off for our husbands, to make them look better and provide them heirs. I trained in secret, and I tried to help in any way that I could. That is how I first started drawing attention to myself."

"Mars started coming to me, along with some other minor gods. It was a common thing, back then. The minors would accept my refusals, afraid of angering my father. He was usually more Roman than Greek then, and that is one god whose bad side I would never recommending even seeing. My human father had already planned on me marrying a legionnaire, a Roman one with a lot of promise."

"Tiberius," I said aloud. Addie nodded her head, and true pain crept in her eyes.

"I hated him at first. He was so jealous of me and my brother. He did not understand the bond that we shared, being twins. I did not want to be a lady, I wanted to fight monsters and show the world what I was made of. Mars's offer was almost tempting the first time he made it," she laughed bitterly. "I had not realized what he truly wanted. But then I met Tiberius, and I fell in love. He was sweet and charming, and he did not treat me like I was breakable. He treated me like I was strong, like I could conquer the world if I wanted to. He also let me be weak at times, comforted me. He became my strength when I had none."

"Mars would not leave me alone, and finally, Orion told Tiberius what was happening with me. He was mad at first, wondering why I had not said anything to him. My brother hatched a plan. Tiberius and I would go ahead and get married. Ry thought that maybe that would keep him from acting rashly, that Mars would not want to anger Liber or the gods who favored our relationship. The second part of the plan was to sneak me into the legion."

"I was there for months, working under my brother and Tiberius. Ry was the Praetor, and as long as I had a helmet, no one knew I was a girl. Until the war started," she added sadly.

"The war?" I muttered.

"Between the Romans and Greeks. The Romans conquered them, remember? It sent the twelfth legion into chaos. Some of the Romans were calling for our, I meant the Greek demigods, disbandment, the others stating that we could be friends, that we were trusted warriors. Mars approached me one last time, the first since I had talked to him at my family's home."

"And what did he want?" I responded. I had noticed that we had all moved closer together. A faint light shone off of Riptide, and it made Addie's expression look even more haunted.

"He backed me into a corner. He said, 'What hope could you have of resisting, when Rome had already won?' The Greek aspect of the gods was no longer there to save me. Orion walked in on that, and Mars left with the threat hanging. So a small group of us, seven, some Roman, some Greek, decided that we had to help bring balance back, to mend the crumpling relationship between our two nations."

"You were going to return the Parthenos," Annabeth breathed. I was stunned, and I could see the gears working in Annabeth's head. Addie nodded, and continued on.

"The ninth legion was on their way back to Rome with it. We spoke to the Senate, pleaded with them. If we were to keep Rome great, it would not be wise to offend the original gods. It would keep the Greeks peaceful, and we could all work together. After all, we worshipped the same ones. It helped our case, my brother and I being what we were. My brother and I were not normal demigods; we had both Roman and Greek blood in our veins. They always said my brother was more like Nep-"

Addie started coughing, her face turned red. I put my hand on her back, rubbing small circles. Annabeth pulled out a water bottle she had been carrying, and handed it to her. Addie gratefully took a sip, her eyes closing for just a moment.

"You can't say dad's name? You can't say Neptune or Poseidon?" I asked, shocked.

She shook her head, and handed the bottle back to Annabeth.

"So your brother, Orion, was more like Neptune, and you were more like his Greek aspect?" Annabeth supplied.

Addie shrugged her shoulders, "Kind of? My brother and I were walking contradictions. He had power of the seas, whereas I was an earth shaker. We both spoke fluent Latin and Greek. He had pulled some power from our Great-grandfather, Zeus, and I pulled some power from Hecate, though I believe it was her Roman form who was our grandmother."

"Trivia," Annabeth said.

"We were drawing even more attention on our quest. The others tried their best to shield me. They were my most loyal friends, and they had pledged their protection to me. Tiberius begged me to stop, to quit calling attention to myself. My brother was one thing, but I needed to lay low. I did not participate unless I had to."

"Who else was with you, besides Decimus and what's his name?"

"Decimus was a son of Hermes, Philo, a son of Athena- that was the fully Greek demigods. Tiberius was a son of Liber, Amadeus, a son of Venus, and Magnus was the child of Vulcan."

"We worked our way to Athens, but after Mars almost kidnapped me, everything went to… well it went to shit. The Senate had changed its mind, thanks to Mars, and the rest of the legion was sent after us to stop us. Monsters, minor gods, titans, giants, you name it… all types of them attacked us, and it was my fault. They were slowly picking us off, one by one."

"What happened to Tiberius?" Annabeth asked softly.

"There were only four of us left- Orion, Tiberius, and Magnus, along with me. The Ismenian dragon, Ares's cursed beast, attacked us, and I was so busy trying to protect everyone, I almost died. Tiberius pushed me out of the way, and he got bit. Magnus had died earlier that day. We were all so tired. We had been running for weeks. We had been praying for mercy from our parents, that we were only trying to protect what was right and just. No reply ever came."

Tears were spilling silently down Addie's face now, and her voice grew thick. "I begged Apollo, Asclepius, Epione- every god or goddess of healing I could think of, to please heal him. As he started to fade, I prayed to all of them, for a way to save him. The legion had cornered us by then, and they demanded that we stop our quest. Mars appeared to me, with Tiberius dead in my arms."

"He made a move to grab me, and my brother lost it. He began fighting Mars, and I knew it all had to stop. My brother got injured badly, and the Greek demigods, along with some of the Roman ones, stood up for their Praetor. However I got there first. I do not know what came over me, but I had to protect my brother, my legion. It did not matter whether or not they were Roman or Greek. They were my family," she said, her voice melancholy. "Somehow, I managed to beat him. I think it was just luck though. I was not really trying to defeat him, only defend my loved ones."

"Then, a storm came, and Mars reappeared, along with some of the other gods, stating that we were all to be punished for our crimes, for defying the will of the gods. My brother was dying, the legion would have been lost…. So I did the only think I knew to do."

She took a deep breath, and I could feel my heart stop.

"I apologized. Mars said I should be sorry, that it was all my fault, that none of this would have happened if it had not been for me. I told him he was right. I got down on my hands and knees, and I begged the gods to spare their lives, the lives of the legion and my brother. I would accept their punishment; do whatever I had to do, as long as they lived."

"Addie," Annabeth started. Addie held a hand up, and I watched the look of sorrow melt into determination.

"They conferred for just a moment. The other gods vanished, and only Mars was left. He said that the legion and my brother would be spared. My brother would carry the curse that he had already given him, but he would live until the Fates decided it was his time. My curse was to be ageless, to never be able to stay in the mortal world again. My choices were what brought me here, and so my punishment was that my choices would be forever taken away. I gave up my free will, and became the servant of the gods. The twelve on the council can give me any command, and no matter how much I dislike it or hate it, I have to follow it. Mars got exactly what he wanted, me, watching my loved ones suffer. The legion forgot I ever existed, and my brother died about ten years later in a battle, just like Mars said he would."

I was in a state of shock. I could not understand how the gods could be so cruel. Had I not done worse things than what Addie did? I was still standing here, scot free!

"They are awful," Annabeth whispered. "How- I mean- How could they just let Mars do that to you?"

"There are some positive aspects. Because I was more Greek that Roman, I got to serve under their Greek aspects most of the time, which was nice. I got to learn from the best, when they were willing to teach me."

"That seems like the only positive," I scoffed back at her. Now, anger was creeping in. The gods had done some pretty shitty things to people- Calypso, Prometheus, Heracles were just a few of the examples. This punishment seemed a tad bit over the top to me.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Percy, even the gods. They are not human, as much as they wish to be. I accepted my fate a long time ago. I would do it all again, the exact same way, if I had to."

"I don't buy it. I think they just enjoy seeing mortal suffer sometimes."

"Did you ever see the movie Troy?"

Annabeth and I both nodded our heads.

"It was decently close to the real tale. There was a quote in that movie that had stuck with me the past few years, because after all the time I have spent with the gods, I find it to be the truth."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Achilles said, 'The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.' He was right. We fight for what we love, because we might be gone tomorrow. That's what makes demigods so strong. They can change the world because they see it for its true beauty."

"You have got to be friends with my mom," Annabeth said deadpanned.

We all started laughing, but it did not reach our eyes. I felt exhausted, and mentally, I was running on fumes. Annabeth let out a yawn beside me, and Addie's eyes crinkled in a sad smile.

"You two get some sleep. I'll watch over you. Any more questions can wait. We still have a long way to go."

I closed my eyes. I had wrapped my arm around Annabeth, and she was using it as a pillow. Her soft breathing hit my neck, and I felt myself start to drift after only a few minutes.

"Addie?"

"Hmm?" She answered back.

"You are the best hero I've ever known. They should envy you," I muttered sleepily. I was not even sure if I said that out loud. I felt a soft touch in my hair, and something warm drape over my body. I sighed, enjoying these few peaceful moments.

I suspected it was our last until we made it out of this place.


	17. Chapter 17- Scouting the Enemy

Apollo had not tried to contact me since our last encounter. For that I was really grateful.

He would have known, and I did not think I could stand to talk about it anymore. I felt something bugging in the back of my head. The seed that Gaia had planted was growing into a weed that was consuming my thoughts. Annabeth and Percy's words were repeating themselves over and over again…. I had never really questioned what had happened.

Sometimes, as the mortals say, 'shit happens.'

I thought it was just a bad situation with terrible, terrible outcome. I had done everything I could; I had tried to do the best thing. Now? I was not so sure. I was starting to feel like a pawn in a huge chess game I could not see.

I felt a rumble rock through the ground at my feet, and my head shot up. Someone was near our little camp. They were not close, but I was curious how far behind us they were. I had not mentioned to Annabeth or Percy that I knew we were being followed since Arachne had attacked us. They were already worried enough, and I just could not bring myself to say anything. Now that we were on their radar, it was going to be a tough go. So far we had avoided them, but it would be harder now. Much harder.

I had to make a choice. Should I stay and make sure they were okay? Or should I try to figure out exactly what the earth drag queen was up to?

I decided to go with option three.

I felt inside me for the magic, and cast a barrier spell. If anything came inside the circle, I would be able to get back in time. That would keep Percy and Annabeth safe. I leaned in towards Percy's ear, pulling a little more of the magic from me.

"I'll be right back. Do not worry," I whispered softly. Percy stirred for just a minute, and I knew my message got through to him while he slept. He would only remember when he woke up. It was a little trick I had picked up from Morpheus, and it came in handy when dealing with mortals.

I opened up the wall, moving towards the disturbance I was feeling. It was eerily quiet and silent in the tunnels, like Tartarus was holding its breath. That could have every well been the case. Tartarus was a primordial god, a being way older than the Olympians. It seemed to get darker the further that I walked away. Was it just me or was it a trick of land? With a quick spell, I could see in the dark.

Tartarus was a terrible place. The air was thick and poisonous, and it would slowly kill a mortal. Thankfully, I had learned a spell a long time ago to prevent that. Keeping the spell supplied on myself, Percy and Annabeth was a little taxing, but it was nothing that I could not handle. I was trying to keep us off the bank of the river, away from the general path monsters took. Tartarus had miles and miles of tunnels, and while traveling in the tunnels pinned us down, it kept us more covered. I could feel if they were getting close; there was more rock to feel the pulses through, which gave me a better warning system. Now that they knew we were in them, I was not sure what to do, which is why it was so important that I did some scouting and spying.

I came to a ledge, molten red light shining from the river below. I knew they would not be able to see me from below. I peered over; just enough so I could see what was below me. My breath hitched tightly, and I ducked back behind the rock.

Holy Hera.

I did not get shocked by much anymore, but right now, I was.

There was an army below me, thousands of the ugliest and nastiest monsters that the underworld could turn up. I saw earthborn, telekhines, drakons, empousai, laestrygonians, even a Gorgan and a manticore. What really caught my eye was a guy dressed in pure gold armor and one dressed in what looked like dark blue, or maybe black. Hyperion and Krios were back.

How in Tartarus were they already reformed!?

My gods, it seemed like only yesterday I secretly helped the Roman camp beat Krios's army. Somebody had to do something while all the other gods were tied up with Typhon. The Greeks had Hades and Poseidon. So what did they do? They sent me.

'Go help the Romans!' they said. 'It'll be fun!' they said.

Well it was fun, but that was not the point.

That was a situation…This, in comparison, was a nuclear holocaust.

I felt the sweat pool at the base of my throat and temple, the escaped strands of my hair sticking to my neck. The heat was uncomfortable, but tolerable. Hyperion and Krios were walking towards a ledge just below me. I tried to listen, but it was hard. I could not hear them over the chatter of the monsters and the roar of the flaming lava river.

So I did something incredibly stupid, and decided to climb down. I knew someone one would see me, so I used my magic. I folded the mist around me, hopefully making me blend into the rock like I wanted. I snuck down the rock, anxiety racing through my body. I hid in between a rock and the stone wall, propping myself up in between them.

"-have already passed through the doors, along with the bulk of the army. Alops waits at the House of Hades to slay the other demigods," Hyperion sneered. "We just have to protect the doors to make sure Thantos does not gain control of them again. We have to keep them anchored so the rest of the army can pass though."

"I don't see why we can't go above ground and fight! We are so much better than those stupid, no good giants anyway!" Krios pouted.

"We have an important job, brother. We must find the demigods, that infernal Jackson boy and his companion, and capture the Thýella. I have already sent scouts into the tunnels to find them. The Thýella is what will hinder our process. As long as we beat them to the doors, we should have no problem capturing them."

My stomach gripped, and I felt my hands dig into the rock like it was butter. I hated that name, Thýella. I knew that is what everyone called me behind my back. It made me want to punch them all in the gut. I quickly checked my magic, making sure that nothing had gotten close to Percy and Annabeth. I knew I needed to get back, and soon.

"Our mother has big plans for this Euadne, along with her new favorite servant! The dead cannot be trusted I fear, but this one seems to hate the gods just as much as we do. I will admit, I am curious about this girl," Hyperion added thoughtfully.

"Why are you curious? She's just some stupid demigod who the gods wrangled in their games. I knew it was her that caused that damned Romans to defeat me!" I could almost hear Hyperion roll his eyes. Krios was never the titan people were most scared of. He was still a formidable opponent, sure, but I'd pick him over most of the titans in a fight any day.

Hyperion stopped, and through the rock, I could tell they were just on the other side. I held my breath, wishing the rock could just absorb me.

"I am curious because of her lineage," Hyperion stated. "She is no ordinary demigod. If the gods felt she needed to be—"

"Do you smell that?" Krios interrupted.

"Smells like something between a demigod and a god," Hyperion replied scathingly. You could hear his annoyance, like his brother was just overreacting. "It's most likely just their trace. We know they will follow the river to head to the doors."

"No, it is stronger. I recognize that smell. It's the girl, Euadne."

I knew I was caught. I ran through every scenario in my mind. I should not have come down. Would it not have been better to simply enhance my hearing? I had been reckless. I could not open the rock behind me up without alerting them to my presence. I closed my eyes, praying to Athena for some form of wisdom. I pulled my daggers into my hands, my body tense and ready.

"It's probably just some of the girl's blood. Arachne managed to bite Euadne before the others killed her. This is all going exactly to plan, soon it will start to take effect-"

They walked away, and I could feel every step they took. I camouflaged myself once again, panic creeping into my system. I climbed up, and fell on top of the cliff that I had originally been observing from. I felt exhausted, like I had just run a marathon. I was normally never this tired from such a small amount of magic. I lifted my sleeve, looking at the bite on my arm, and despite the amount of nectar I had consumed, it still was a gross shade of black and red. The wound was still open, oozing slightly. Black tendrils leached out in my veins from the injection site.

Surely, nectar would have cured any poison Arachne had given me. I had not noticed any side effects. Time in Tartarus was different. It felt like it had been a day since Arachne's attack, but it could have been longer. Maybe there would be no symptoms because of the nectar, and it was just taking a lot time to heal.

I rushed back, with more than one worry in my head.

Why did Gaia want me in particular? What had Hyperion meant when he said the gods felt that something was needed for me? And finally, what did I feel about all of this? How was I going to outrun this army with two demigods, and keep them back long enough to free the doors?

I felt myself enter the ring of my magic, and I let the spell go. I opened the door, and Percy and Annabeth were still sleeping. After all they had been through, I could not blame them.

I settled down, and decided to take a nap. I cast another spell, smaller this time, so it would alert me if anyone was near. I closed my eyes, and for the first time, I really felt the fatigue hit me. The adrenaline was out of my system now, leaving aching bones and muscles in its wake.

I just needed some sleep, that's all.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift.

I saw flashes of images, the same images that tore through my mind when Iapetus had touched me. I wish I could tell you what they were, but I honestly could not remember. I just felt sad and lonely, the emotions engulfing me. Then, I was in a dark pit, and I curled up, letting the defeat and helplessness take hold. I made myself as small as possible. Why did Athena decide to put this on my shoulders? I would not have to worry about Apollo's orders. I'd be dead before we got to the doors most likely. And I had no idea what words brought the doors to life. I could not shut them if I did not know the words.

How in the world was I going to do this?

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18- Poison and a Gorgon

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated since Friday! I had to go out of town this weekend, but I have some good news! I should update at least one more time today, maybe twice! **

**I apologize for any spelling errors. Let me know if you find any :)**

**Please Review! And thanks for the new follows/favorites!**

* * *

"Addie?"

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. My eyes popped open, and I saw Percy and Annabeth standing over me. They both look worried, and I sat up quickly. I knew I had not been asleep long. I used my left forearm to wipe my forehead. That was where Arachne had bit me.

"That bite still has not healed, has it?" Annabeth pronounced knowingly. I looked down at my arm, and I saw that the blackness had soaked through the fabric.

"It's fine," I said, blowing her off, but I was worried. I grabbed my pack, and set it beside me. I felt around for the gauze that I had, and as I found it, Annabeth gently took it from me.

"You took care of us, let me return the favor."

I nodded my head, and my chest felt heavy, in a good way. A small smile crept on my cheeks. Annabeth sat in front of me, rolling up my sleeve. What I saw was not good.

The ooze was a reddish black, and the black in my veins and spread farther up my arm. I saw Annabeth eyes tighten, but nothing else changed in her expression.

"Do you have any nectar?"

I nodded my head, and reached into my bag. I had a tiny vile of regular, plus the bottle that Apollo had given me. I hand Annabeth the smaller vile, and took a swig of Apollo's super stuff. Annabeth began working on my wound. She poured the nectar on it, which stung like Hades. The black receded, just enough so it was noticeable, but it did not go away. Percy was sitting beside us, worry etched on his face.

"The nectar should have healed it," he muttered to himself.

"It's poisoned. Arachne did it when she bit me," I explained. As Annabeth dressed my wound, I told her and Percy of what I learned. I did feel different, but not deathly injured. It felt like that one time I had gotten the flu, but not quit as severe. Ever since I became ageless, I hardly ever got sick. The few times I did get sick…. They had not been pretty. I felt sluggish and sore, like my body was not willing to move or do what it needed to do.

"I don't like the sound of us getting cornered by titans, at all," Percy stated solemnly after I finished. "It would be best for us to stay ahead of them."

"That won't be a problem. I can make sure that we do. The only issue we have is finding out the words, and that I have no idea how to find. I would say go back to Iapetus, but I know he will not tell us. Plus, I do not fancy walking back through an army to get to him."

"Maybe we can figure it out on our way there? Or find a way to speak with Thantos? There has got to be someone down here who knows, or maybe there is a code on the door. I could ask my mom, maybe she has some wisdom on this," Annabeth said. She was putting her brain power to work, and I admired her for that.

"Worse comes to worst, I can turn myself in, and try to find out from Hyperion or Krios," I said aloud to myself.

"No!" Annabeth stuttered.

"Absolutely not!" Percy said at the same time.

I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes staring at the tie Annabeth was doing around my arm. If it came down to protecting them, there was nothing I could do about it. I would have to do it.

"Let's just focus on staying ahead of the army and getting all **three** of us out of here alive. That's the wisest thing to do," Annabeth said firmly as she pulled my sleeve back down.

"That's the best thing you've said today, Wise girl," Percy said proudly. I saw Annabeth cut her eyes at him playfully, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. I handed them both a pack of crackers out of my bag, and leaned back against the rock.

"Aren't you hungry, Addie?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. I knew I should be, but I could just not stomach anything right now. I felt weak and woozy, something I was not use to at all. I had to find strength from somewhere to make sure Percy and Annabeth stayed safe.

"No, I'm fine," I said softly. "You two eat. We need to get moving."

* * *

It only got worse the farther we walked. Hyperion was right- the poison was starting to take effect. The bite on my arm was throbbing, sending painful pulses around my body. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and rest, but I could not do it. I had more important things to do.

Percy held out his hand for me, and I gratefully took it. He helped me up over the ledge, steadying me as I stood. I was covered in a slight sheen of sweat, but I was freezing, despite the heat around me. I could feel my body shivering, and even that was mildly painful. My body felt heavier, which was from the spell I was casting to keep us healthy in Tartarus. We had been walking for about three or four hours, I had guessed. Percy and Annabeth were up ahead of me, talking quietly to each other. We walked in silence for a few minutes, nothing but the sounds of our breath and footsteps filling the tunnel. We came to a fork, and Percy looked back at me.

"Which way?"

I closed my eyes, steadying myself by holding onto the rock wall. I could feel something behind it, but it was muted. They must have been far away, which was good.

"Go left," I whispered to them. They began to walk into the tunnel, and I followed.

"Do you know how much farther, Addie? Do you have any idea?" Annabeth asked.

"Not really," I responded. My voice was getting weaker. I cleared my throat, attempting to make it sound steady and comforting. "Time and direction in Tartarus change. This path could take us to the doors in two hours, and tomorrow if we tried it again it could take us two weeks."

"Are you sure we don't need to stop and rest?" Percy asked me.

"Do you need to?"

I felt something, and it was a lot stronger this time. But why did it still feel so far away? Maybe it was just a big fight or something. Maybe Hyperion fell on his fat ass, I don't know. There was a corner up ahead, and you could see the red glow from the river coming from it.

"No, I'm fine, I was just asking-"

Percy stopped, and I ran into him. He was frozen in place, Annabeth right beside him. I looked forward, and I panicked.

Hyperion was standing right in front of us, with about twenty other monsters all around him. Percy pulled out his sword, while Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. I could not even move I was in so much shock. How had I missed this?!

"Hello, Jackson. We meet again."

"I thought we turned you into a tree, Hyperion?" Percy snapped back at him.

Hyperion looked a little amused, and I felt a rumble in the ground some distance behind us. They were trying to flank us, surrounding us from all sides. I sent out a small tremor, to map out the tunnels around us.

"You did, but Gaia had other plans for us," He sneered back. There was an empty tunnel to our right, heading farther away from the river. The wall felt about twenty feet thick. Could I create a hole without collapsing the tunnel on top of us? Hyperion caught my eye, and his solid gold orbs seemed to twinkle in my direction.

"And you must be the famous, Euadne! You have been the talk of the immortals for the past couple thousand of years, have you not? Have you given consideration to Gaia's offer?"

"What offer?" I said breezily.

He was stalling, waiting for the rest of the army to trap us. I had to move quickly. I started forming cracks in the wall, trying to loosen the rock. My body grew steadily weaker with my work. Hyperion must have noticed, because he laughed, and all the other joined him.

"Venom is taking its toll I suppose?"

"Go to Hades," I said enraged.

"Already been there, sweetheart. Seize them," he added off-handedly as he waived a lazy hand in my direction.

I released a huge chunk of rock from the wall, sending it in Hyperion's direction. A loud crunch echoed through the tunnel, letting me know that I hit some of them. A few of the monsters had ambled past, and some were leaking in from behind us. I kept bashing at the hole in the wall, but my powers were slow to react. It was taking twice as long and twice as much work as it normally did. Adrenaline had flooded my system, but while my body felt fine, my mind was sluggish. I yelled in frustration, and a good chuck of the ceiling raining down in between us and Hyperion's group.

Well, at least that worked out.

Percy and Annabeth were fighting some monsters. They seemed to be holding their own, so I finished the hole with two more blows. My heart was beating out of my chest, and my head swam dizzily. More monsters came around the corner, and I summoned my daggers. I quickly dispatched two telekhines and a few earthborn. I made my way to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth took down an empousa with her dagger, and I protected her back from another.

"GO! Get to the other tunnel," I yelled back to them.

Percy dispatched another monster, and grabbed Annabeth's arm. We took off into the hole, monsters following us. I could hear them yelling and calling through the tunnels, the echoes bouncing sinisterly back to us.

"Right!" I yelled as we hit a fork. My breathing was labored; harsh ragged gasps were rocking my chest. A few telekhines busted out of a side tunnel, but we quickly dispatched them.

"Up!" I screamed. Up ahead, a tunnel opened up above us. There was a tunnel to our left as well, and as we ran past it, a disturbance rumbled through the rock. Percy hoisted himself into the hole, and he reached down for Annabeth. Just as she made it up, Krios, along with a Gorgon and two dracanae slid into view.

"Addie, come on!" Percy said, reaching for me. I shook my head.

"Go, follow the river. I will catch up I promise."

I did not wait to hear an answer. I launched myself at the group. I threw one of my daggers at a dracanae, hitting it perfectly in the chest. I used the other to parry a blow from the other. As I held her sword back, I summoned the other dagger back into my hand and stabbed the second dracanae in the stomach. Both turned to ash, and I kept my eyes down on the floor.

"Medusa," I yelled. I prayed that if Percy and Annabeth were still within earshot, they would hear me and know not to look.

"Yes, Euadne. I cannot wait for you to see me."

I blindly grabbed on the wall, and I shot a rock into the direction I thought she was in. I squeezed my eyes shut, tight as they could go. Laughter filled my ears, and I felt them draw closer. Normally, I could feel where they hit the earth, but now…. It was like I was drunk. I could feel them, but I could not tell how far away they were. Suddenly, I was being pressed up against the wall. Medusa leaned into me, and I could feel the little snakes on her head licking me and biting strands of my hair.

"How noble of you, Euadne! Letting yourself be the sacrifice," she breathed. Her sweet, monster ridden breath hit my face. I gagged, and her hand came to my cheek. "Why don't you open your eyes? I can free you from that awful curse. You'll never have to listen to them again, and it would be a lot less painful than dying from this poison."

"Stop, Medusa. She is to come alive, that is what mother wants," Krios said. He was close, how close I was not sure. I was afraid to open my eyes. I could not even tap into my magic to help me.

I swung out with my daggers, slashing through the air, but it was no use. I could not see them, and I could not feel them through the stone. A set of hands took mine, pinning them to the wall. This was a strength I could not match. I tried to fight back, but I was just growing weaker.

"The poison will kill you, Euadne, unless you come to our side," Krios breathed into my ear.

"Then I suppose I will die," I spat.

A wet sound filled the cavern, and as Krios yelled in frustration, a wet thud sounded in the cave. I felt something swing in the air beside me, and I was released.

"Come on, Addie! We need to go! DO NOT LOOK DOWN!"

Percy grabbed my hand, pulling me up into the hole. We ran, him half dragging me along.

"Wait!"

I stopped, pulling my hand from him. I concentrated with all of my might, and made the tunnel that we had come from and where we had come into this one collapse. I felt super drained, but now, at least they could not follow us this way.

I realized something as I began sluggishly moving with them.

I was dying.

And the more I fought, the faster it happened.

We ran, as far and as fast as we could. I finally felt my body give, and I collapsed. I was so tired. Every single bone and muscle in me was screaming, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Some hero I was. I could not even stay upright.

"Addie!"

I pulled myself up, my body protesting. I managed to get up again, but as soon as I let go of the rock wall, I stumbled once again. I caught myself on the rock, scraping the bottom of my hands. Something came underneath my arm, helping support my weight.

"I've got you," Annabeth said in between her breaths.

"No, you go," I muttered, trying to pull away. Percy lifted my other arm over his shoulder.

"No, we are all getting out of here, alive. No one gets left behind," he finished.

They both helped me along, and I fought passing out. We trudged forward, Percy supporting some of my weight. Annabeth had moved a little ahead, looking for something.

She disappeared inside a crevice in the tunnel, and poked her head back out.

"Addie, are we far enough away?"

I nodded my head. I could not even feel any tremors.

Percy pulled me into the cavern. The way to get in was narrow; Percy was barely able to squeeze through.

Annabeth was already going through my bag, looking for my nectar. She pulled out the bottle, and handed it to me. I took a swig, and I started to feel more like myself.

"Is it working," she asked breathlessly.

I did not respond. I felt better, but I still felt bad. I closed my eyes, and leaned against the rock.

"I need to seal us in, I-"

"No, Addie. You just saved our skins, again. Sit down, drink the damned nectar, and rest," Percy ordered.

"You saved me," I said to them. "We're even."

"Not even, close," Annabeth said. "We will watch out. Get some rest. I know how to get food and water. We will wake you up if we hear anything."

"Thank you," I whispered to them.

"Anytime. What are friends for?" She smiled at me.

I nodded my head weakly. I curled up against the rock and earth, using my good arm as a pillow. I closed my eyes, and my body finally gave in. Sleep overtook me, and I had never been more grateful for my friends.


	19. Chapter 19- Leto's Necklace

**A/N: So I know I said I would update twice yesterday, but I just did not feel right about this chapter. I changed somethings, and now it makes me happy, happy, happy! This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far! **

**Thank you for all of the new follows and favorites! **

**I love to here your comments, questions, or ramblings, so please PLEASE review! :)**

* * *

I slept soundlessly for a while, and it was mostly dreamless. I felt something brush my mind, but since I received no command, I did not respond to it. I woke up, very groggy and sore. I sat up, leaning against the rock. I felt worse than that one time I got swallowed by the dragon.

Trust me that is a story you do not want to hear about.

Annabeth was sitting just a few feet away from me, Percy by her side. She handed me a bottle of water and bowl of something that smelled delicious.

"That bag of yours is pretty handy," Annabeth commented. I nodded my head, digging into my food.

"I won it from Hephaestus. It went with another bag, but he lost it ages ago. He told me that I couldn't capture one of his automatons," I said as I took a swig of water. "I proved that he was wrong."

"Our friend Leo has one like it," Percy added. I noticed he was munching on a slice of pizza. "But the food is more awesome. He just gets peppermints." I could not help but laugh, but it sounded weak to me.

"I added the food aspect to it. Hestia helped me with it, actually. It comes in handy with situations like this. Some of the gods tend to forget that we puny mortals have to eat to stay alive," I added. There had been more than one time that I went days without food because of my orders. Hestia, the kind goddess that she was, decided to help me out. Being the goddess of hearth and home, she could at least make sure that I got a good meal in. This was my favorite soup, one my mom use to make. It was the perfect thing to boost my spirits.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not too long actually. If I had to guess, maybe a couple of hours," Percy reasoned. "How are you feeling?"

"Not exactly well. But I do feel better with the rest." In truth, I also felt….more fragile maybe? I felt weaker, like it will take less to break me this time.

"Can you drink any more nectar? Maybe if we keep a little in you at all times, it will help hold it off. Did they say anything about a cure?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head, and took another bite of the soup. "Only that the only way I could be cured was to join Gaia," I said to them. "I'll try the nectar thing." It was silent for a few beats, none of us saying anything.

"We will find a way, Addie," Annabeth said confidently.

Guilt racked up in my head, and I put the bowl down beside me.

"I want to talk to you both about something."

Percy and Annabeth both looked at me, concern in their eyes.

"Thank you for being my friends and being so kind. You have no idea how much it means. That being said, your only focus should be on you two getting out of Tartarus alive. I have my orders, and they are to shut the doors. Someone has to stay behind to do it," I explained softly.

"But—Addie-I…. You will die," Annabeth stuttered. Percy just shook his head, and began to protest. I held up my hand, and he paused.

"I will most likely, and I am okay with that. I'll die anyway from the poison. I'm not going to work for Gaia, and by closing the doors, I can give you two a chance. I've lived a long time, and I will go down fighting." Even if I did not want to, I did not have a choice. Ares had ordered me never to commit suicide a long time ago.

"That does not make it okay, Addie! They told you to, didn't they? They told you to close the doors and stay down here-"

"Actually," I started, interrupting him midsentence. "Athena asked me. She had to give me orders so I could come down here, but she asked if I was okay with it. They told me they would summon me back, but I told them not to."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

I did not answer her. How could I tell a seventeen year old how I felt? I may have looked their age, but I was not even close. I was tired. I was angry. And I was done being told what to do.

"I'm tired of being cursed," I said sadly. "I am tired enough that I wanted out. However, plans never go my way. Apollo ordered that I come back," I added with a small smile. A blush exploded on my cheeks, and I looked down, unsure of why it did.

"Are you friends with him?" Annabeth asked. I nodded my head, but refused to look up.

"We've been friends a very long time. He is the one that gave me the nectar. He looks out for me," I explained. I was playing with the small rocks at my feet, making them swirl around a central point. The act was not exactly tiring, but it was more draining than usual. "He will order me to get some sleep or give me an easy task when the others push me too hard."

"That sounds _very_ nice of him," Percy stated a little oddly. I looked back up, to see them both staring at me.

"It's not like that," I said, blushing again. "Other gods do that, too."

"Look, why don't you get some more sleep, Addie?" Annabeth suggested, diffusing the situation. "You look like you could use another hour or so."

I nodded my head, and leaned back against the rock. She was right. I was still exhausted, and I could use as much sleep as possible. I was going to need it.

I closed my eyes, and my consciousness drifted. Blackness engulfed my mind, and flashed of images started across my eyes. I saw Tiberius, Orion, and the others. I saw where I was in the throne room, watching as Percy fought Ares. I saw the glare Aphrodite gave me when I laughed at his loss. Then I was with Dionysus, watching over him as the other gods battled Typhon. He had ordered me to go help the Romans. 'I'm a big god, I can take care of myself,' he had said. Other memories came floating from my dreams, and I felt a small comfort in them.

"EUADNE AURELIUS MAXIMUS!"

The voice snapped me awake, but I was no longer in the cave. I was back in a certain penthouse overlooking Atlanta. But that is not what startled me the most.

There was a very angry god looking down on me.

Apollo was infuriated, in fact more so that I had seen him in recent memory (at least in the past hundred years). He was slightly glowing, his godly aura leaking out from around him. This look on his face made me want to melt into a puddle into the Lethe. Other gods had looked at me that way before, but Apollo never had.

"Y-Yes, Lord Apollo?" I whispered meekly.

"You are in Tartarus."

It was not a question. He said it matter of factly, but eminent rage echoed in his tone. I felt my insides squirm in discomfort. All of my instincts were to get out of that room, that any minute he could go full immortal form on me. But I took a deep breath, and locked eyes with him. Gods respected stuff like that. His expression softened just a tiny bit.

"Are you going to deny it?"

"No, I-"

"Good, because I know you would be lying. And before you say anything, Athena said it was fine. She gave you permission to speak about your mission to me. I wondered why you felt so far away. I cannot believe that she would order you into Tartarus!" he spat as he threw up his hands. He began pacing angrily in front of me.

"She asked me first. I told her I would," I told him. My voice sounded so petulant. I felt like a five year old getting scolded by a parent. This would not be the first time a god had done this to me. Often it was to get on to me about an order I had carried out on another's behalf. Like I had a choice anyways.

"That's the other thing!" he shouted, rounding on me. "Do you have no sense of self-preservation? You just voluntarily go down to Tartarus, volunteer to get yourself killed? AND THEN YOU ASK HER NOT TO BRING YOU BACK!? I talked to her Addie! Why do you want your life to end?"

"I don't-"

"Do not make excuses! Tell me the truth!"

"Because I am done! I'm tired of doing awful things, of living a life I have no choice over! My life has zero purpose anymore! I had one tiny moment of weakness, one moment where I wanted all of the pain and suffering to end. It's been two thousand years, Apollo!" At some point I had started yelling, and I was standing toe to toe with Apollo. His glare met mine, but his expression was changing from rage to something else, a look I could not pin down. "Most of the gods could not care less if I died-"

"I WOULD CARE, ADDIE! I care if you die!"

I flinched back, shock going through my system. I stumbled a step back into the couch, and he caught and steadied me. He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. He was a lot gentler than his expression, which I think I had figured out.

His expression was full of despair.

His thumbs softly traced my cheeks, his hands soft and comforting on my skin.

"I care about you, Addie. I'm not the only one."

I pulled back, and sat back down on the couch. I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know how to come back, Apollo. There is no way I can do it. I would kill myself trying to do it. I have to shut the doors. No god can summon someone from Tartarus alone. It takes at least a third of the council, correct? Even if I send word with Percy or Annabeth, that is only two gods, you and Athena. My father will not be allowed to help, you know that."

"Leave the other two to me. I'm not ordering you on this Addie. I get it, I truly do. I want you to come back. But you have to want it as well."

I thought back to my conversation with Tiberius. I had to stay strong. I thought about all the good I had done in this position. Lately, yes, it had been awful. But wasn't a few years of drama worth saving and helping the ones I love? Wasn't protecting demigods from situations like mine more important than how I felt?

"Yes, I want to come back. But I do not know if I will even have the choice."

"Why not?" he asked worriedly. "Did you get hurt?"

I nodded my head, but did not elaborate further. I held out my arm, and Apollo took it in his hands. He carefully rolled up my sleeve and undid the dressing. It looked worse that it had before. The black had crept up even further on my arm. At least here, in the dream realm, it did not hurt.

"What happened?"

"Arachne bit me," I told him. I explained to him what Hyperion had said about it, and I told him of what Gaia had requested of me. I left out what she told me to ask him. Right now was not the right time or place to bring that back up again. I told him everything that had happened since I had last seen him as well. He looked at it for a few minutes, and then shook his head.

"I don't know how to cure this," he muttered, frustration coloring his tone. He glanced at me, and I saw that look. I knew that look.

"What did you see?" I asked him.

He looked away, still prodding at my arm. I pulled it from him, and he looked back up to me.

"Spill, please. I know that 'I heard a prophecy' face when I see it."

"Excuse me?"

"You are all incredibly predictable sometimes, you know that right?" I countered. He huffed, but then his eyes got a little apprehensive.

"It was very short, only six lines: 'The mortal chained by the god's will, Will have an encounter with death fulfilled, To seek the titan with Danaus's offspring, With the knowledge of Mystery hope will cling, The storm of fire will bring the world to death, And become immortal with a final breath."

He finished, staring at me intently.

"Oh, well that sounds incredibly pleasant," I said. My voice was shaking, but I tried to sound brave.

"I do not want you to die, Addie."

"I don't particularly want that either."

"Well then," He said with a knowing look. "I do not know exactly what it means, but I have my suspicions, which you will have to guess."

I groaned, leaning against the back of the couch. Gods were not allowed to help demigods, which I technically still was. I got a little more help than most, but the fact that I was now sitting on the couch with the god of prophecy, archery, and music definitely counted as direct interference.

"The knowledge of Mystery….Phoebe. She's the titan of mystery, so she might know of a cure. Maybe she will know of the original words as well." He nodded, with a small smile, to let me know it was on track. "I know Danaus's story, so I need to find the Danaids, which I could only guess would be at either the Cocytus or the Acheron…I'm going to guess the Cocytus, but I have no idea how to get there."

Apollo reached into his jacket pocket, and that's when I first paid attention to what he was wearing. He had on dark stained blue jeans, and a soft grey v-neck t-shirt. He wore a black leather jacket over it. He pulled out a small necklace, and slipped in around my neck. It was beautiful. It was an oval pendent, silver, with a large ruby set in the middle.

"This belonged to my mother. Phoebe is my grandmother, so my mother's necklace will lead you to her blood. I want that back," he added firmly. I looked back up at him, his gaze soft and warm into my own, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I will do my best."

His hand reached for my face, and without thinking, I leaned into it, closing my eyes. My heart was beating erratically, and I tried to calm myself. His thumb gently stroked my cheek, and I felt it flutter again.

"You've got to wake up," he whispered softly.

"I know," I replied back. I opened my eyes, his face just a few inches away from mine.

"I believe in you, Addie. Don't set store by that prophecy," he whispered to me. He leaned forward, and placed his lips on my left cheek.

"Please, come back to me," he whispered in my ear.


	20. Chapter 20- Mystery's Challenge

**A/N: Update number two of the night! YAY! I am going to update once more. This chapter was getting very long, so I decided to break it up. I apologize for any typos/errors. :P**

**This was part of my inspiration for these next two chapters: one of the definitions of mystery... any truth that is unknowable except by divine revelation.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up with a start, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Addie, are you okay?"

Percy had grabbed my shoulders, and I held on to his arm to steady myself. I felt in panic around my neck, but my fingers touched the nimble silver chain.

Leto's necklace was still around my neck, the pendent resting against my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief. My emotions were all over the place. I could still feel the heat on my cheek where Apollo had kissed me. That was a brotherly gesture, right? If it was, then why was my heart fluttering the way it was?

I would have to deal with that later.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just talked to Apollo."

"They never let anyone get any sleep, do they?" Annabeth said knowingly. She looked at me, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Did someone contact you?" I asked her.

"My mom," she said with a small smile. "She was Greek, she was Athena. Not Minerva!"

"They must have gotten the Parthenos to the camp," I reasoned. Annabeth nodded her head.

"We need to get moving. We can share stories on the way. Mom said we are running out of time."

Percy helped Annabeth up, and then did the same for me. I got the bottle of nectar out of my bag, and took a quick swig. I felt the rush of heat through me, and I knew that if I was going to be able to do this, I would have to take a little at a time.

We exited the cavern, and we had a few choices in direction. I felt a pulse in my left side of my chest, and I turned towards the alley that started there. A warm tingle spread throughout me, and I knew I had picked the right direction.

"This way," I said knowingly.

"So what happened with you and Apollo?" Percy questioned.

I told them everything, but I left out the personal parts. I just could not bring myself to say those to them. One, I was ashamed that I had that moment of weakness where I did not care if I died in Tartarus. That would have been the easy way out. Two, I still was not sure how I felt about all of it. I felt it was best to keep it to myself until I did.

"So this necklace will lead us to Phoebe and the Danaids?"

I felt a pulse in my chest, and I took a turn into a tunnel on the right.

"That's what he said. So Annabeth, what did Athena have to say?"

"She said the Parthenos was back on Greek soil, and that it was essential to keep their Greek and Roman selves from contradicting each other. They are in war councils now. She also said that if we want more than one answer from Phoebe, it will come with a price. She's what she is for a reason. She also had a message for you," she added. Annabeth sounded uneasy, and it made my insides squirm.

"What was it?" I asked apprehensively.

"She said he's growing impatient, that we have to hurry."

"Oh fantastic," I muttered sarcastically.

That meant Ares was wondering where his little slave was. Gods are forgetful about all sorts of things; you would think he would manage to forget about me for more than a few days. I could count on Athena to make sure he was distracted a while longer. After all, the things they got on best about were war and strategy. Apollo may not have to find two more. Ares might convince them all to call me back to kill me himself.

"Do you hear that?" Percy asked.

I listened for just a minute, closing my eyes. Something was flowing, and I could feel the turbulence of-

"Water," I said out loud with a smile.

"I can't hear anything!" Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"Child of Poseidon thing, Wise Girl," Percy said as he playfully swatted at Annabeth. She hit him in the arm, hard enough for him to wince, but the smile never fully left his face.

Percy darted ahead, following the sound of the water. He was closer to that element than I was, and I smiled, thinking of my brother. He always felt better around water. I'm sure Percy was glad to have some form of the element back in his life.

"DO NOT DRINK IT!" I yelled up to him. He waved back playfully, and darted around the corner.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said beside me.

I laughed, but it hurt, so I quickly stopped. I reached into my bag, and took another sip of nectar.

"How do you really feel, Addie?"

I took inventory of how I felt. I was sore all over, and I still had the slight sheen of sweat all over me. I was cold, colder than I should have been. I was okay doing the necessary magic, but I knew that using more of my gifts would make it worse.

"I'm okay, not great," I muttered to her.

"Was Apollo not able to help?"

I shook my head, and that flutter came into my chest again.

"Annabeth, I did not tell you both something, and I want to tell you, but you cannot tell Percy."

She nodded her head, a wondering look on her face. I proceeded to tell her about the prophecy Apollo had told me. She did not say anything, and we took a left turn. The tunnel started slanted downward, a chill emanating from the depths. Percy was about 100 yards or so ahead of us.

"That's weird. A few of the lines sound exactly like the lines from our prophecy." She had her thinking face on, and I looked at her speculatively.

"Your prophecy?"

"Yeah, the prophecy of seven," she said as we rounded the corner. The crash of the waves and roar of the river could be heard now. Percy was standing at the edge, looking more alive than I had seen him the whole time down here. I had to admit, they both did not look good themselves. I placed the spell to protect them from the harshness of Tartarus, but still, some of it leaked in.

"The River Cocytus," I said aloud.

"The river of wailing," Annabeth added. I nodded my head, and Percy turned, a sad look on his face.

"I can hear them. I can hear the souls in the water."

Annabeth came beside him and took his hand. I nodded downstream, and we started walking. Annabeth and Percy walked in front of me, and they were speaking to each other in low tones, their conversation flowing easily from one to the other. Annabeth set her head against his shoulder, and Percy turned to her, quickly placing a kiss on her hair.

I looked down at my feet, and took a deep breath. I really missed that.

The pendent on my chest gave a painful throb, and I stopped. A small part of the river flowed off into a tamer stream, and I turned to follow it. It flowed into a grotto, and I had to stop.

About fifty girls, ranging from ages twelve to around twenty-one, congregated around the river. They each had a jar, filling it in the stream, and moving to a huge tub. The tub had numerous holes in it, and the waters they poured trickled back down into the stream.

"What if we all poured it at the same time?" one of them cried.

"We tried that already, Albia!"

"Um, excuse me?"

Annabeth walked up to the nearest girls, who looked at her hungrily.

"Oh my gods, another girl besides my sisters! And a mortal! We have not seen a mortal in so long!" cried the girl who had to be Albia.

"Shut up! What do you want, mortal?"

"We are looking for Phoebe," Annabeth explained.

"She's up there," she said, nodding towards a sickly looking tree. It looked out of place down here. "Just stay out of our way, okay? We have a job to do!"

"Fannia, you ruin all the fun," Albia muttered petulantly.

We worked our way around the girls, careful not to bump or disrupt them.

"What are they doing?" Percy whispered.

"Eternally filling the tub. There were fifty of them, and their father told them to kill their husbands. All of them did except Hypermnestra. This was their punishment," Annabeth whispered back quietly.

"Oh," Percy replied. He looked a little green when he said this.

I was only half listening, because I had already locked eyes with Phoebe.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her soft blonde hair flowed down her chest and back in delicate waves. Her eyes were the color of amethyst, sparkling and sinister. She had a body any girl, including me, would have killed for, all slender curves. It was accented by a Greek toga, the same deep purple as her eyes. I knew Phoebe use to be a friend to the gods. However, in this past titan war, she came to Kronos, and she got tossed into Tartarus for her disloyalty the first time.

"Hello, Euadne. I knew that you would come to me while down here."

"Hello, Phoebe."

Percy and Annabeth stood behind me, and I felt their unease. Phoebe radiated ancient power.

"I have a couple of questions I need answering," I asked her.

"I only owe you one favor, Thýella," she said smugly.

"Well, let's see if you can answer both of them, and if you can, then I will choose."

Phoebe nodded her head regally, waiting for me to speak again.

"I got bit by Arachne, and Gaia said that the only cure is to join her."

"Oh, mother is at her games again. Shame that, really, deadly from what I hear. Is that why your aura is so dim?"

I grit my teeth, biting back my angry retort. It would not do for me to make her angry. She was a Titaness after all.

"I wanted to know about this poison, and if there is a cure for it."

"And your other question, Euadne?"

"I need to know what words created the Doors of Death so I can close them."

She regarded me carefully for a minute or two. I was not really sure; time in Tartarus is so hard to judge. Her gaze finally slid past me, and landed on the demigods behind me.

"Who are your friends?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy said as he stepped forward. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

She nodded her head thoughtfully, her eyes lingering on Percy.

"Hmm, you two are wild cards, thanks to my great-great-granddaughter. She has your fates tangled up in hers now. But that is to your betterment. Do you know why I owe the Thýella my favor?"

I saw Percy and Annabeth shake their heads, and Phoebe turned back towards me. It kind of creeped me out, how tangled my family was with the gods. On one side, she was my great Aunt. On the other, she was my great-great-grandmother.

It was weird.

"She saved me from the wrath of one of my brothers, Oceanus. The act earned her the title she bears, so to speak. I had never seen a mortal do what she could do, it was very…. Interesting." She said with a small smile. Percy opened his mouth to ask me a question, but I held up my hand.

"Trying to change the subject will not work. Do you know the answers or not?"

Phoebe sat down on one of the tree's roots, looking at me thoughtfully. She adjusted her toga so that it sat better on her body. She reminded me so much of Aphrodite in that moment that I wanted to puke.

"I can answer both for you. You can only pick one for your favor. The other, I will answer if your friends perform a task for me."


	21. Chapter 21- The Knowledge of Mystery

**A/N: Last update for the evening! I will probably not update tomorrow, as I have a huge test Thursday. Again I apologize for any errors!**

**Thanks for everyone that is liking the story! Ya'lls reviews and follows/favorites give me inspiration to keep this story going!**

**Please R&R :)**

* * *

I knew what she was doing. She was giving me an awful choice. Of course, she knew I would ask for the doors, but then that left my poison situation to them. They would do it, and I was worried about what task she would want done.

"What is the task?"

"I just want some water. However, I cannot drink from the Cocytus. You will have to get some from the urns of the Danaids." I glared at her, and she just smirked serenely back.

"Give us just a moment, my lady."

She shrugged her shoulders, and started examining her nails. I turned towards Percy and Annabeth, dragging them a little farther away.

"You are not doing it," I said to them.

"And why not?" Percy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because doesn't this seem a little too easy to you? When something seems too easy, that is because it is," I sighed.

"Addie is right," Annabeth said. I nodded my head earnestly, but she looked a little guilty. "That does not change my mind. I still want to do it. I want to help you, Addie."

I looked at both of them, trying to stare them down. Urban said I have this immortal thing about me: When I get angry or need something done, I get the same stern expression the gods always seem to give. I tried it on both of them, but they both just looked determinedly back at me.

"There is nothing I can say to stop the two of you, is there?"

They both shook their heads no, and I sighed in frustration.

"Fine, but the minute it gets hairy, we are out of here, you understand me? Cure or not!"

"Understood," Annabeth amended.

I turned back towards Phoebe, and she had that plotting look in her eyes.

"Please, tell me the words that created the doors of death, the words that will close them. This is what I request as my favor, Lady of Mystery." She examined me for a moment, like I was an experiment in a test tube for her.

"Thánatos gia ti zoí," she muttered offhandedly. "Now for your task, demigods. Thýella, come stand by me, we have a lot to discuss."

Percy and Annabeth walked towards the Danaids, both of them leaving their weapons at their sides. I was nervous for them. They stopped to talk to one of them, and she immediately blew them off.

"Growing to care for more mortals, Euadne? Is that smart, with your reputation?"

She patted the trunk beside her, and I sat down, not wanting to offend her.

"If you make a move to hurt them, I will have to act," I warned her. She put her arm around me, and I felt the necklace flutter against my chest. Her other hand grazed my cheek, but I kept my eyes on the two of them. Percy and Annabeth had split up, each of them asking different girls.

"I have no intention on hurting them. I just wanted time to talk to you. That necklace… it belonged to my daughter, no?"

I nodded my head, and her fingers grabbed my chin, turning my head towards her.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Apollo," I whispered.

"Ah, my dear grandson. He is not one to meddle, but he seems awfully interested in you," she noted with humor.

"When you have been around the gods as long as I have, friendships form."

"Like the one you have with Ares?"

Shame flooded my cheeks, and I turned away. It had been a very long time since Ares had touched me. Her words brought memories to the surface, memories I tried to desperately to forget. I wish the Lethe could erase specific memories instead of your whole mind.

"That is not friendship. I'm nothing more than a stupid girl to do what he wishes with, nothing more," I said blankly back to her.

"Hmm," she murmured stroking my hair. She pulled it from its tie and ran her fingers through my hair, letting it fall down around my face. She stood up, and walked around me so that she was now behind me. Percy had motioned Annabeth over, and they were talking to one of the Danaids. I could feel my hair cleaning itself, and then Phoebe began to braid it again.

"I want to learn your mystery, Thýella. Immortals are attracted to you, like a moth to a flame. It is very interesting what you bring out in them. What do you really think about the gods? They cannot hear you down here, no repercussions will happen to you."

I thought about that for a minute as I watched Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear, and he nodded his head. He motioned to the girl to try and pour into the tub again. This time, when she did, no water spilled out of the bottom. She clapped her hand in delight, her other sisters starting to notice.

"I do not trust most of them, but a few I value their friendship. They have tried to make amends, to improve my situation."

"Why do you think they do that?"

"Out of pity," I said without thinking. But my voice sounded so sad and forlorn.

"Oh no, daughter of Poseidon. They actually do care, surprisingly. The reason they gods act the way they do is mostly out of guilt."

The water in the tub was starting to fill, and I could see the strain increase on Percy. He was managing and taking deep, even breaths. Water in Tartarus was a lot harder to control than water on earth. Annabeth was motioning to the girl they first talked to.

I was in a state of surprise. Why would they feel guilty? Was it because they never stopped Ares? Because they were too harsh with their punishment?

"The poison is a ploy by my mother. She thinks she understands you, but it is apparent to me that she does not. Even if it kills you, you will not go to her. You are a very selfless person. The poison is a rare type, and Arachne's was heighted by my mother," she said as she put the tie back into my hair. She placed her hands on my shoulders, now watching Percy and Annabeth with me. "It will slowly kill you, and your powers will continue to fade. If you wish to make it out of here alive, I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?" I asked carefully.

"I can heal you, mostly. It will put your aliment back at the time just after you got bit. But be warned, you will deteriorate faster. More time comes at a price."

"And what's that? I know you will not give it to me for free."

She thought about that for a minute. I could feel her fingers thrumming on my shoulders. Annabeth had borrowed the urn, bringing it to Phoebe.

"Here," she said breathlessly. Phoebe walked back around me, took the urn in her hands and drank deeply. She handed it back to Annabeth, a smile on her face.

"Go give it back to the Danaid, and tell your boyfriend to come back over here."

Annabeth did as she was told, and then she grabbed Percy, dragging him towards us. The tub started leaking again, small sprays. The danaids started filling it up faster, trying to get it to the top.

Phoebe turned towards us, mirth in her eyes.

"The poison can only be cured two ways. One, by the one who cast it, which is Gaia herself. You have already said that you will not do that. The only other way is by a god of healing. This has to be a close friend, someone who knows you quite well. See the poison feeds off of your deepest fears. They have to know what they are, you cannot tell them. Only with that knowledge will that person be able to heal you."

That sneaky, traitorous bitch.

I was dead, and she just confirmed it. I guess the prophecy was going to be true. What god would know enough, pay attention enough to me to know what my deepest fears were? Hell, even I did not know what my deepest fears were! It would not even matter unless I got out of here alive. Apollo was the only one I could think of, and I knew he would not know my deepest fears.

Despair rocked me, and it took all I could not to just give up. Why were the fates so cruel to me? Why did my luck suck so badly?

Percy and Annabeth were both looking at me. The Danaids were starting to groan and complain behind us, but I was having trouble hearing them. My own heart beat was in my ears. I thought hope was supposed to cling?

She held out a vile in her hand, which was palm up.

"I do not want anything for it, Euadne. I just want to solve your mystery. I'm anxious to see what you will choose."

I did not have a choice.

I was going to die either way.

And I was going to take Gaia down with me if I could.

"Uh, Addie?"

I turned towards Percy, and I could see now that the tub was leaking at its normal rate. The Danaids were staring at it in horror, their ghostly wails filling the cavern.

I turned back towards Phoebe, the ghost of a grin on her face. I snatched the vile from her, and I drained the contents.

If I was going to help them, I needed to be there to do it.

The Danaids were now yelling at Percy, and he backed up into me.

"Addie, I think we need to go," he shouted anxiously.

"Your brother is right, Euadne. And taking the potion was a wise choice."

I grabbed their hands, and we jumped over the creek, running in the opposite direction. I felt good, in fact, better than good. I felt amazing! But I felt like a drag racer. The gas would quickly work its way out of me, just like she said.

I felt her touch my mind and her voice echoed in it as we ran from the grotto.

_You chose exactly as I thought you would._


	22. Chapter 22- The Doors of Death

**A/N: Whew at the feels this chapter! I actually teared up writing it! I plan on continuing this though what I imagine as the Blood of Olympus. So stick around because there is a lot more craziness to come!**

**I may post once more tonight, it all depends on how late I can stay up! :)**

**Please Review and give me your thoughts/opinions/suggestions!**

* * *

I wish I could say that we escaped the Danaids, and we made it to the doors no problem.

That would have been a big fat lie.

We ran flat out for what felt like a whole day. We would all stop to catch our breath, and right when we would get it, another monster would come around the corner. The rage of the Danaids had alerted Hyperion and Krios's army to our presence. Thanks to Addie, we had managed to stay ahead of them, but just barely. Annabeth and I had both sustained some injuries, minor cuts and bruises, but nothing that we were not used to. We had killed some monsters, but for the most part, Addie took care of everything and anything that came into our path.

I do not know what was in that potion she took, but whatever it was, she appeared to feel a lot better, at least for a little while. She took down monsters without any hesitation, her daggers whirling around her. Every single move was graceful, like a panther or tiger waiting to strike. The earth slid around her like it was following her lead. A rock would fly right where she needed it, or she would get a boost at the exact right moment. She reminded me of the ultimate war machine; she was smart, fast, and deadly. I had never seen anyone except a god fight as well as she did, and I bet that she could have taken most of them.

They could strike me down if they wanted to. I was just being honest- Addie was that good.

We had just made it around the corner, and we paused to catch our breath once again. It seemed we had out run them for a few precious minutes. Addie put her hand on the wall, and she looked content.

"We are ahead for now, but we will have to keep moving to stay that way," she said as she leaned back against the rock wall. Addie reached into her bag, pulling out a small green vile.

"Catch!"

She tossed it towards Annabeth, who caught it nimbly. She looked at Addie questioningly, and before I could ask her what it was, she made a motion with her hand.

"Drink it, split it between the two of you. It's an energy potion," she explained. Annabeth uncorked it, taking a deep swig. She handed to me, and I chugged the rest of it down. It tasted like a mixture of nectar and espresso, which actually was not nearly as bad as it sounds. It was actually really good. I felt energy thrum in my veins. It was like I had slept a good twelve hours, and then had a cup of coffee on top of that.

I saw Addie reach into her bag, and she pulled out the golden vile of nectar Apollo had given her. She took the stopper off, and I noticed her hands were shaking. In fact, her whole body was shaking. She took a quick swig, and then sighed deeply. The slight sheen of sweat was starting to come back and light grey circles were beginning to form underneath her eyes. We had been running off and on for hours now, and I was surprised she did not look worse. She stopped shaking as the nectar started to take effect, and she stuck the vile back in her bag.

"What was in that potion Phoebe gave you?" I asked.

"We need to keep moving," she said, starting down the tunnel again. We both followed her, our quick footsteps crunching against the rock.

"Addie-" Annabeth started.

"I'm fine. Just a potion to buy me some time, that's all. I just want to make sure I can make it to the doors."

"How much nectar do you have left?" Annabeth said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she assured us. Annabeth glanced at me, concern in her eyes. If Addie crashed from this potion, how would she survive?

"Addie," I started to say.

"Yes?" she replied, a little out of breath. She was struggling to catch her breath this time. It sounded more ragged, but she managed to put a small smile on her face.

"Don't blow yourself out. Don't do too much. Please."

She slowed down for a minute, and then stopped completely. She turned to look at me, sadness in her gaze.

"I'll try, Percy. I promise."

I nodded my head, and I felt Annabeth take my hand.

We came into a cavern, the lava river roaring around us. The heat was almost unbearable, but thanks to Addie, we were not getting burned.

"What are we looking for?" Annabeth asked.

"A corridor, one that leads off to another cavern. Thantos said the doors would be in there, or at least that is where he said he thought they were. I assume he was right because the army is following us. Plus, we are in the heart; we should be very close. This is where the Phlegethon begins."

We walked into the cavern, and I searched for the corridor she had mentioned.

"Is that it?"

Across the river, about twenty feet above us, was an archway, leading into a dark black tunnel. There was a worn footpath that snaked up the ledge, leading to the archway.

"That would be it," she agreed.

The only problem was that it was on the other side of the Phlegethon.

"How are we going to get across?"

"Rock Bridge," Addie said.

Addie looked to the huge rock that was beside us, and a large rectangle cut itself out of the wall. She moved it so it spanned the river. It stuck out about ten feet on each side of the ledge of the riverbank, the molten lava beating hard against the bottom.

"You two go ahead. I'll make sure it does not move, and I will be right behind you."

We started up it. Annabeth lead the way, her hand in my own. The rock was vibrating with the force of the river, and I was glad I had Annabeth's hand to help keep my balance. Now I understood why Chiron always said that balance was a hero's best friend.

We made it to the other side, and we both jumped down. I looked back at Addie, who was leaning against a rock, her eyes on us. Terror rocked through my body, and I felt my battle adrenaline kick in.

Hyperion and Krios's army had caught up.

"ADDIE! BEHIND YOU!"

She turned quickly, and I could see her body tense up.

"Go! Get to the Doors! I'll be right behind you!"

Hyperion had stepped forward, his gold glow emanating from him. Addie looked just as formidable, a fierce look on her face.

She launched herself at him, and I moved towards her. I had to help. Something grabbed my arm, hauling me in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! You heard her!"

Annabeth and I ran up the path, dodging arrows and fire blasts. We made it inside the tunnel, and I turned around, my eyes looking around wildly.

"Where's Addie!?" I asked shrilly.

"Right here," came Annabeth's voice.

Addie grabbed each of our arms, dragging us further into the cavern. She turned, and with a flick of her hand, sealed up the opening behind us.

"That will keep them from coming in, but not for long," she said gasping.

She looked past us, and awe crept on her face. In front of us were two black doors, dark as the night sky. The cavern was filled with red light, from pools of lava that were bubbling up. The doors were tall, around twenty feet or so, and there was an inscription on them, written in pale silver. The seemed to glow against the wood, like stars in the night sky.

It read: θάνατος οὐδὲν διαφέρει τοῦ ζῆν.

"Thánatos oudèn diaphérei tou zên," Addie whispered. I knew it was Greek, but my mind was racing so fast, I could not put it to the proper words.

"Death is no different than life," Annabeth translated.

The doors were being propped open by a sinister looking black vapor, sort of like a chain. There was nothing on the other side except a profound emptiness. It was the same shade of the doors, and it looked to me like the pit looked before we fell. Addie walked up, and placed her hands on the edge of the door. The scene shifted, and it came to rest on a black obsidian building. I ran to the edge, looking at the scene in front of me.

A battle was raging. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were all fighting fiercely against a horde of monsters. The _Argo II _could be seen in between the columns. Coach Hedge was flying around the building, yelling "Die, Monster Scum, Die!"

"Go, help your friends, they need you. I'll stay and shut the doors. I'll just need help from your side," Addie said thickly. I looked at her. A single tear was running down Addie's cheek, but I could tell a lot more were threatening. Annabeth embraced her, wrapping her arms around Addie. Addie hugged her back.

"We can't just leave you," Annabeth said tearfully. I felt like there was a rock in my chest and a lump the size of a bowling ball in my throat. Addie broke away, looking at Annabeth lovingly, like she was looking at her sister.

"Yes, you can," she said firmly. "Go kick Gaia's butt, save the world. Here." She took off her bag and put it around Annabeth's body. It hung across her torso, like a messenger bag. Annabeth's eyes were filled with tears, one finally spilling down her cheek.

"I-I can't take this."

"I won't need it down here, Annabeth," Addie told her gently. "Keep it safe for me."

Addie turned towards me, and for a second we just stared at each other. I could hear the other's battle from the other side of the doors. I could hear something hitting the rock wall that separated us from Hyperion and Krios's army. The world seemed to slow down, and I wanted to scream.

This was not fair, not even close.

"I'll stay behind," I told her firmly. Addie shook her head, taking a step towards me. A rumble shook our little cavern, and Addie looked apprehensively at the barrier she had created.

"They need you, Percy. They need you both. This is your fight. I've done my part."

I stepped quickly to her, pulling her into my arms. This was the first time I had ever hugged my sister, and it would possibly be the last time I ever saw her.

Another rumble shook through the cave, and some of the rocks fell from the wall that had closed the archway.

We broke apart, and she scrambled for the necklace around her neck.

"You need to go, you need to go now! Take this and give it back to Apollo," she said shoving it into my hands. I put it in my pocket, and grabbed Riptide. "Tell him I am sorry, and that I will try my best." The tears were falling freely down her face now, but she never let out a sob. "Annabeth, you will have to cover for him while he helps me shut these doors. As soon as they shut, I'll say the words, and hopefully, they will disappear."

Annabeth nodded her head, and pressed a small gold vile into Addie's hand. Addie stared at it, and then slid it into her pocket.

"Fight hard, Addie. We will get you out of here," she said confidently. She looked in my direction, and nodded. She was telling me to hurry, and she was giving me a chance to say goodbye to my sister alone. Annabeth stepping through the portal, and it shimmered, like water off the bay in the summer.

I did not know how I felt. I know I felt empty, like there was a black hole in my chest. I reached for Addie, my mouth open to tell her something, what I was not sure.

A huge chuck of rock fell from the wall, revealing a tiny hole. A golden hand poked through the wall, ripping the rock away handful by handful.

"Gods, Percy, go!" she shouted at me. She shoved me out the door. I could feel the ground shifting underneath my feet, pulling me away from her and the door. My hands gripped the edge. It was open just enough that I could touch both sides. I was halfway in Tartarus, halfway in the real world. Addie placed her hands over mine, and she began to slide them shut. I could see the strain it was causing her, the amount of energy and power she had to put into it.

And I could not help her. The panic and despair finally broke through.

_Please… someone, anyone. Help us. _I prayed silently. I did not know which god I was talking to. I did not know if they were watching, or if they could even see Addie. _Dad, please, not her! This is not fair!_ I finally found my voice, and I could hear the panic in it.

"I'm not leaving you in Tartarus to die! There's got to be another way-"

"There is no other way, Percy! DUCK!"

I bent down, and she slashed above me with one of her daggers. A draconae disintegrated behind me. She grabbed each of the doors, and began to push them closed once again. I pulled from my side. I knew Annabeth was behind me, keeping the monsters off my back. We had closed the doors almost all the way now. There was a slim opening, just enough for a single person to squeeze through sideways.

"Percy, Annabeth!"

I could hear Frank behind me, fighting off Gaia's horde. I looked behind me for just a second, and I saw Jason come to Annabeth's side, helping her defend me. My hands were keeping the doors open now, Addie's face just inches from my own.

"I'm not leaving you in here," I whispered to her. Somehow over the roars, it was remarkably quiet. It was like we were in a bubble and time had slowed down. Maybe it really had. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder, and I felt my throat close up.

"It's not goodbye, Percy. I will see you again, in some way. They need you now. You are one of the leaders. Beat Gaia, save the world," she groaned. She was doing a spell, and I could see the toll it was taking on her.

"We need you," I argued with her.

"If it's meant to be it will, Percy. The Fates will get what is planned. I will shut the door and make sure no one can open it again."

She pushed the door closed further, and I helped her pull it. Only our faces showed now.

"Promise me you will fight," I begged her. "Fight until your last breath, Addie. We'll get help-"

"Percy, I promise, until I meet Charon at the gates. I will keep fighting. Tell Athena that I want to come back, if I am still alive," I heard her say strongly. "If I die, I'll die happy knowing I helped my brother. Now, GO!"

As she shut the door, I saw the determination on her face. I pulled with all my might, and as soon as the doors shut, a ripple of force knocked me back. Rocks started falling down everywhere.

All the demigods were fighting hard. Most of the army was now gone. Frank was commanding some ghosts to kill the last of them. I do not really remember what happened. I only remember flashes of what was going on around me. I remember slashing and stabbing my way through some monsters. I remember Annabeth grabbing my arm and yanking me forward, after she killed an earthborn who was about to clobber me. Frank (as a lion) and Leo were both spreading chaos and fire among our enemies, turning them to ash.

Suddenly it was quiet. The others ran up to Annabeth and me, hugging us and welcoming us back. My eyes did not leave Annabeth's, because the same look that was in her eyes was in my own. I could feel rage, anger, and loss. Annabeth walked up to me, concern on her face. Every breath I took felt like it was dragging.

"Percy?" Hazel asked uncertainly. She reached out a hand, but Annabeth stopped her. I finally felt my energy leave me, and I fell to my knees.

I could not understand why a single tear was running down my cheek. Maybe it was shock. I knew they all were standing around me, and Annabeth was kneeling next to me. I looked up at her, and the words in my head, the thought I couldn't process, came out. It was just a whisper, just loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"It's not fair."

She wrapped her arms around me, tears glistening in her own eyes.

I had just left my sister in Tartarus.

* * *

**:(**


	23. Chapter 23- Fight and a Maserati

**A/N: Sorry this got posted so late! I fell asleep before I could edit it! Again I am not perfect, so let me know if you find something! **

* * *

The doors were now shut, and it took all I could to keep them that way. I reached for the magic inside me, the last big spell I was going to cast if I could not stay alive.

"Thánatos gia ti zoí," I whispered. _Death for Life, how fitting, _I thought to myself. Maybe it was not even the words that shut the door. Maybe it meant that my death, my sacrifice, was for Percy and Annabeth's lives. Either way, it worked.

I felt the energy of the magic before it flung me back. Rocks started to fall down, and I caught them in the air before they could crush me. The doors collapsed in on themselves, swirling into a black hole. A loud roar filled the cavern, and then it was silent. The doors were gone, hopefully back in Thantos's control.

Well, it was silent except for Hyperion shouting through the rock wall. I could see his face now, fury evident in his features. He was yelling curses at me in Greek and something else, an older language that I did not recognize.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. I picked up a larger rock on the ground, and flung it into the hole. It stuck into the wall, but it was starting to collapse. I had a minute or two before they got through, so I took the chance to rest.

My body was beginning to drag again. The little strength that I had received from the potion was starting to wane. I looked at the bottle of nectar tucked into my waist, and I debated on going ahead and drinking it. I decided against it; I was not that desperate yet.

Reality was starting to set in, the fear and apprehension that I had hidden around Percy and Annabeth creeping back into me. It was easy to be brave when you had someone to be brave for. It was a lot harder when you were alone and no one was watching. A small gasp, a sob really, escaped from me.

I was alone. Alone in Tartarus.

I did not count the angry horde of monsters that were trying to break in and kill me.

A few straggling tears were rolling down my cheeks. I hated crying, but I could not take it anymore. I was almost two thousand years old, and I had a lot of close calls with my life. However, I had never been this bad off. For just a second, I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be able to fall apart, to not have to be strong. I wanted to sit here and cry and be miserable. Because there was a very, VERY good chance I was going to be dead soon. Either I would die from the poison, or this army was about to kill me.

I was not a god. I was still very much human, and I was extremely scared.

I had always believed that you died at your time, so if this was it, there was nothing I could really do about it. I had two choices. I could give up, let them take me, and the poison would kill me, or I could fight.

I knew what I was going to pick because that was what I wanted, not the gods.

The wall was crumbling down now, and more red light spilled in. My daggers formed into my hands, and I gripped the handles tightly. Hyperion walked in, along with his brother. I stood up, but I could feel myself shaking all over. I took a deep breath. I had to get it together. They both had an evil glint in their eyes. Both of them pointed their swords at me, the tips just a foot or so from my chest.

"The great Euadne Maximus, lost and alone in the pits of hell!" Krios sneered. I looked calmly around me as other monsters filed in. I looked quickly to my right, where a pool of boiling lava was bubbling sluggishly. I wondered…

"You've lost, child. Gaia is the only way for you to be cured. There is no hope in siding with the gods. Will you come quietly, Euadne?"

I focused on the lava, and it responded to me. I flung the contents on Hyperion and Krios, sending them burning to the floor. I parried a blow from an earthborn, keeping the lava around me as a sort of shield. I vaulted over a telekhine, and I had made it to the archway.

"Get her NOW!" Hyperion yelled, flinging lava from his now burnt and golden face.

I ran out, back into Tartarus, not waiting for them to react.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Leo had said he needed time to fix the ship, so we were still at the House of Hades. It had only been about ten hours or so since we got out of Tartarus, but it felt like it had been days. Even fresh pizza on board the ship was not helping. I'd much rather have slices from Addie's bag.

They had told me all about what happened on their side. They sailed the Argo II here from Rome encountering plenty of monsters, dead people, gods, and demigods. Hazel and Leo had dispatched a giant, and Nico and Reyna had gotten the Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. Jason had given up his praetorship to Frank, who now looked like a buff version of the Frank I had come to know.

We told the others of what had happened on our end, but we left out Addie's personal story. We did not tell them because we did not feel it was something that we had a right to tell. I did not say much; Annabeth did most of the talking, which I was thankful for. I know we had both tried to contact the gods, but we had gotten no reply. The others said any friend of ours was worth saving, but they had not had any luck either. I could not sleep alone that night, so I snuck into Annabeth's room. We had curled up together on her bed, neither one of us saying anything. That was one of the things I loved most about Annabeth. She knew even without me having to tell her.

On top of all that, I was angry. I had hoped that I would hear from my Dad now that we were out. I had not talked to him since way before all of this stuff went down, right after the showdown with Kronos. Had he completely forgotten that I existed?

Every minute that went by, I was getting angrier and more restless. I was getting more worried about Addie, too.

I had woken up early, just as the sun was coming up on the horizon. Annabeth had gotten up with me, the same circles underneath her eyes that were underneath mine. A few of the others were up already as well, working on the boat. Frank and Piper were both still asleep, but Jason and Hazel were talking to Leo at the prow of the ship.

"Early morning?" He asked me good naturedly. I tried to smile back at him, but truthfully, I just was not in the mood. I watched as Leo's face fell. I knew he was just trying to keep everyone's spirit's up. In that moment, he looked just as lost and broken as I was. He seemed different somehow, like he had gotten older or something.

"Couldn't really sleep," I told him. Annabeth was just standing beside me, and she leaned her head on my arm. In truth, the reason I went into Annabeth's room is because I had sworn I had a dream about Addie. Crazily enough, Annabeth had been having the exact same dream. What we saw…. It was haunting me still, the images flashing across my mind.

"I can't imagine why," Jason yawned, leaning against the railing beside me.

"Where are we heading, when the ship gets up and running?" Annabeth asked.

"We are going to Olympus, like the original one. That's where the giant said that he would raise Gaia in two weeks, roughly. The first of the month."

I nodded my head, but I was not really listening. The sun seemed to be rising faster and faster, and it was getting awfully close. Unnaturally close.

"What in Jupiter's name…" Jason started.

All of the sudden, the ball of light slammed into the ground next to the ship, actually causing some parts of it to smolder and smoke. Annabeth and I looked at each other, and then we both scrambled down from the ship.

A bright red Maserati sat smoking on the ground. Apollo had gotten out of the driver's side, and a girl with short, spiky black hair and light blue eyes got out of the passenger side.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said from beside me.

She had on the hunter's standard outfit, a bow hanging from her torso. She looked like she was about to be sick. Apollo on the other hand… well, he looked worried. He walked straight up to me, looking like a typical college fraternity guy. He had on khaki shorts, and a white button up shirt. He had not removed his ray-bans, but I felt my skin tingle from the glare he was giving me.

"How was she when you left?"

"What do you mean?" I stuttered back to him. Thalia had made it around the vehicle to us, and Annabeth and her hugged. Thalia turned towards Apollo, and I saw that she, too, looked concerned.

"How was Euadne when you left Tartarus?" he replied carefully, his teeth grounding together.

"She took a potion from Phoebe," Annabeth started. "She still had maybe a sip or two left of nectar. She was better than she had been before she took the potion. Other than the poison, she did not have any other injuries. Hyperion and Krios were right on her, though," Annabeth said quickly. She glanced at me, and I remembered my dream.

_Addie leaned against the rock, breathing heavily. There was a cut on her forehead, and her left arm clung helplessly to her side. _

_"There is no hope for you, child, as long as you defy me," a soft, womanly voice echoed in the dream._

_"ABI IN MALAM REM!" she shouted angrily. She pulled the vile out of her waist, uncorking it with her teeth. Krios had just come around the corner, yelling and pointing in her direction. Addie drained the last of the contents, and then chucked the bottle. It hit Krios in the head, who stumbled back into a manticore. The manticore slid around Krios, coming viciously towards Addie. She began fighting the manticore, only one dagger in her hand….._

I reached into my pocket, grabbing the necklace Addie had given me. I held it out to Apollo, who quickly took it from me. He looked at it, his expression unreadable.

"She said to tell you she was sorry, and that she would try her best," I told him.

"She always does," he sighed. He put the necklace in his pocket, but his hand stayed wrapped around it.

"Addie's a tough girl, she will be fine," Thalia said hopefully, although she sounded like she did not believe it. "She will make it, we just have to hurry."

Apollo nodded, but his expression told me his mind was elsewhere. He snapped his fingers, and the Maserati turned into a van.

"Come on kids. You are all being summoned to Olympus."

* * *

We had all piled into the van, but no one said a word. Thalia and Jason had hugged and said a few words to each other while we all piled into the van. Despite Thalia being there, Jason, along with Frank and Hazel, sat in the back of the van. I think being around Greek Apollo made them nervous. Leo and Piper sat in the next row, and then it was me and Annabeth. Thalia sat in the front, next to Apollo. No one had said anything since we got into the van. Coach Hedge had stayed behind with the ship, but Apollo muttered something about nothing would happen to it while we were gone. We were somewhere over the Atlantic now, the water speeding underneath us. He was driving like Hermes when he was two days behind on his deliveries. Everyone could feel the tension.

"Thalia, you know Addie?" Annabeth asked Thalia. She turned around in her seat and nodded, her eyes cutting towards Apollo and back quickly.

"Yeah, we met as soon as I became a Hunter. We've worked together a few times," she explained, a small smile forming on her lips. "There was this one time with a drakon that was terrorizing Nashville…"

She broke off, her gaze reminiscent. I could tell she liked Addie, too.

"How are we going to save her?" I said aloud, my tone echoing my frustration.

Everyone looked at me, including Apollo, who looked back in the rearview mirror.

"Well?" I asked, meeting his gaze in the rearview. I did not give one flying pegasus if he got angry. I did not care if the gods thought I was insolent. They could zap me or get glad in the same toga they got mad in for all I cared.

"Very carefully," he responded.

"Oh that's incredibly helpful," I snapped. I could see Apollo start to glow just a little, and Annabeth put a hand on my arm. She gave me a warning look, and I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"How about we start from the beginning? Why are we being summoned to Olympus?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia looked at Apollo, who remained silent, and then back at us.

"Well, the Olympians have been in counsel ever since the Parthenos got returned. They have kind of been all over the place, so not much has gotten done. Now, without the flip-flopping, they are finally focused enough to make a war plan. The gods really just needed to summon you and Percy, but there's going to be a celebration, so everyone got invited."

"Why just me and Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Because we cannot see what goes on in Tartarus," Apollo explained. "So some of them want to know how you managed to get out and close the doors."

"But Addie did that, doesn't everyone know that?"

"No, they don't. Athena, Poseidon, my sister, and I are the only ones who know. And you cannot tell them that she did."

"Why not? You all are gods! Can't you just zap her back up here?"

"Even we have to follow some rules Percy, and things are never that simple."

"Well, can you make them simple, please? I don't understand."

Apollo took a deep breath.

"We have to tread carefully. We could summon her back, but then she could be killed by another god. We have to do it the right way, get the right gods on our side. Athena has a plan," he said. I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Just do not mention Addie until they directly ask you," Thalia added. I nodded my head, and I looked behind me. Everyone nodded their heads. I could see land now, the New York City skyline starting to come into view.

This was about to get interesting.

* * *

**Whew! So what do you think?**

**I have a little proposition for my readers! I would like to hear some suggestions about what you think Ares/Mars deserves for what all has happened. Would you like to see Addie totally kick his butt? Or maybe he gets off with no consequences because he is a god and can do that? I had an idea in my head, but I would love to see what you guys think! Leave it in the reviews or PM me! :D **

**POSSIBLE HOH SPOILERS (Maybe, I dunno!?)- I wanted to add in this: I've read House of Hades, and I wanted to incorporate it into this story to include as much of the real story as possible. When I thought of this, I did not consider what had happened to the others outside of Tartarus. So unless I specifically address something (like the fact that the Parthenos is already back), assume that what happened to the others, happened in this story line as well! That's the reason I left it kind of vague. If you have any questions you can always pm me!**

**Oh, and I don't own PJO or HoO. That magnificent author Rick Riordan does.**


	24. Chapter 24- The Vote

As soon as we got to Olympus and got out of Apollo's chariot/Maserati, he started muttering something and disappeared. Thalia sighed loudly, and motioned for all of us to follow her.

"Where are we headed?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I forgot. For those of you who have not been here before, welcome to Olympus, home of the gods, yadda, whatever," Thalia explained sarcastically. "You all will be getting an apartment to stay in while you are here, and Percy and Annabeth are coming with me."

"Throne room?" I asked Thalia.

She nodded. We walked through Olympus, and it seemed kind of empty. There was not the usual amount of godlings and such running around.

"Where is everyone?" Annabeth said.

"Oh, they are either preparing for war or getting ready for the games."

"Games?" Jason questioned out loud. "What games?"

"Oh, c'mon, Jason! What do the Romans do to boost spirit, celebrate victories, and get ready for war?"

"Ludi Circenses," he breathed. "The Circus games."

"Yep. The Greeks do it, too. You guys are invited for the event. They are having Gladiator Games tomorrow, as it is night here. The times most tested gods, godlings, and demigods hashing it out on an open field? It'll be entertaining."

"But what about Gaia?" Piper asked.

"She can wait one day, or at least that's the last thing the gods said."

"Of course she can," I muttered.

We rounded a corner, to a plaza with buildings all around it, a fountain in the center. We walked across the plaza, and Thalia took us to an open door.

"All right, this is you guys. I feel sure someone will come and get you before the games start. Just a word of warning: Don't expect a big showing from the gods, especially your parents. I doubt you will even see them," she said, rolling her eyes. "It all depends on what kind of mood they are in and lately, that has not been a good one." They all filed in, but Jason paused at the door.

"Thalia?"

Jason stood in front of his sister, and he was a good head taller than her now. Even though Thalia was born before him, Jason looked older. Thalia had stopped aging, and Jason looked seventeen or eighteen. Thalia hugged her brother, and Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Will I see you again before we get sent back?" he asked while in the embrace. Thalia pulled back, sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe? It all depends on what Lady Artemis wants. If I don't please, be careful. You all are going to have a lot to deal with these next couple of weeks."

Jason nodded his head, and reluctantly said goodbye to his sister. We walked away from the apartments and headed towards the throne room.

"Artemis sent you to get us?" Annabeth questioned Thalia.

"No, she actually sent me to babysit her brother. And to get you guys informed. After that, I'm sure she will send me to do Hunter stuff, maybe hunt down some of the bigger monsters before the actual battles start."

"Do you have any idea what this plan of my mother's is?"

"I have no idea. All I can tell you is this about Addie's situation: Some of the gods really care about her, while some make her curse a living hell. There's even a few who are indifferent. There is one thing I have learned as an immortal so far: the gods love to play their games, and they are very good at them. If Apollo and my Lady say we need to do this carefully, I would follow their lead. All they told me to tell you was to avoid mentioning her until you had to, and that they trusted you."

Well, that was absolutely the vaguest instructions ever.

We had made it to doors that lead to the throne room, and I could feel the anticipation building in my body. All I wanted was for Addie to get out of Tartarus alive, and I did not care what happened to me for that to happen.

"Good Luck," Thalia murmured. "Just go on in. They are expecting you." She walked away, leaving us staring at the huge golden doors. I tried to tell myself that I had been here before, that it would not be that scary. Without even thinking, I reached for Annabeth's hand.

"It's okay, we can do this," Annabeth murmured to me.

"We have to do this," I replied, placing my hand on the door.

We walked in, and a torrent of conversation hit me. Most of the gods were arguing.

All twelve of them were there. Hera was muttering quickly into Zeus's ear, her voice occasionally getting higher. You could only hear her words when they reached the peak, and I managed to hear "Cheese", "Woman", and "Mad" (whatever that meant). Zeus was leaning against his arm on one of the armrests on his throne, looking thoroughly bored. My dad was arguing with Athena, but it wasn't as much words as it was a silent conversation. They seemed to be having the ultimate stare down, each of their glares getting more and more intense by the second. Artemis was arguing with Ares and Aphrodite, about what I couldn't be sure. All the voices were mangling together. Apollo would throw in the occasional comment, his voice seething with rage. Hermes was talking quietly and earnestly to Demeter and Hephaestus. She was shaking her head angrily, but Hephaestus looked mildly interested. Dionysus was just watching everyone argue around him, sipping on a diet coke.

How typical.

We had made it to the outer edge of the circle, and we stopped. There was no way in Hades I was going into the middle with all of them arguing. Annabeth looked apprehensive as well. We were there for about a minute, trying to wait for them to notice us, but no one seemed to.

That's when I almost lost my temper. My gods, they were selfish! The anger and fear I had came boiling to the surface, and I really just wanted to give them the middle finger, turn around and walk out. After all they had let happen…..

But then again, Athena had sent Addie. She sent somebody to help. And I had to help Addie.

"HI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

They all stopped, and looked down at us. I purposefully looked over my dad, but I met each of their gazes quickly. They were settling back into their thrones, trying to look as regal as possible. It was kind of hard to do that when moments before Aphrodite had called Artemis a "stuck-up, feminist pig." Finally, my eyes met Zeus, and I felt my hair stand on end. I gave him a look, a look that I hoped said, "You are the ones that dragged us here, so get on with it."

He nodded his head.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you two seem to look well after Tartarus."

"We were lucky," I managed calmly back. His eyes narrowed, and I could tell some of the other gods were suspicious.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

So, I began recapping our adventures. Annabeth occasionally helped out. We told them everything we could remember, but we both left out Addie. When we mentioned Phoebe and how we got her to tell us, I noticed that Ares eyes narrowed.

"So she gave you two favors?" Athena questioned.

Annabeth and I nodded our heads. I continued on until the point of Apollo meeting us. It was quiet for a minute, and my eyes flashed quickly to Athena. She had a smirk on her face, and she quickly, but unnoticeably to everyone else, nodded her head.

"Wait a minute," Hera said, her face skeptical. "You had to have had some help! Who from Tartarus did you ally with?"

"No one from Tartarus," I said cryptically. A few of the gods looked confused at this, and others looked anxious.

"Who closed the doors, Jackson?" Ares commanded.

It was the question I dreaded. The question I knew everyone wanted answered. And I knew how I responded would either save or condemn Addie. I hesitated for just a second, and Ares shot me a look of contempt.

"Thantos has control of the doors, boy. It had to be someone from the inside, and yet you two are here. That means either that you had some kind of help, or an ally is down in Tartarus that might be useful in our fight against the Giants. A name, Jackson!"

"I don't know her real name, only her nickname."

It was true, she had never told me her real name, just what to call her. I found out Addie's real name from the dreams. Annabeth and I had agreed not to speak of Addie's past to anyone, even the gods. It was something deeply personal, and if it was me, I would not want anyone to know. I did not even want the gods to know that I knew. Twelve gods and goddesses stared down attempting to intimidate me, but Annabeth and I owed her our lives. I would not betray her.

"So you are telling me that some woman closed the doors, and volunteered to stay down there? Just like that?" Ares demanded. I felt my temper flare.

"Yes, she did. And she would do it again, if she could, even if-" I stopped myself.

"Even if what, Perseus?" Athena said dangerously. I saw her expression though, urging me to continue. I looked her straight in the eye, her gaze just as level and anticipated as my own.

"Even if one of you ordered her down there again."

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The atmosphere was so thick with tension, I think if you lit a match, the whole place was going to blow up.

"Euadne? She is the one that got you out of Tartarus!?" Ares bellowed.

"Well, Addie did, yes," I said, sneaking a peek at my shoes.

"Who did this?" Zeus ordered. No one answered, and I kept my eyes to the floor.

"WHO ORDERED HER TO TARTARUS?" Zeus bellowed. Lightening crackled all around him, and he stood, glaring at the lot of them.

Athena got up as well, glaring at Zeus. "I told Addie to go to Tartarus," Athena explained. "It was the best strategy. It wouldn't have done for both of them to die. The doors are closed and we have an advantage over Gaia at the moment."

"You, scheming, lying-" Ares started.

Athena gazed at him menacingly, and he withered under it. "I do not scheme or lie, Ares. If they had not come back, Gaia would have had two demigods to resurrect herself with. If any of you has a better plan, I would love to hear it."

Not one of the gods said anything. In fact, a few looked pure uncomfortable.

"I move that we summon her back," Ares said enraged. "Then, we can address the issue, properly."

"All those in favor?" Zeus asked.

Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, my Dad, and surprisingly Dionysus all raised their hands.

"That's enough," Zeus huffed. He snapped his fingers, and a bright light filled the room.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then a huge boom echoed throughout the room. A huge swirling vortex opened above our heads, and out fell a monster most demigods would cringe over. In fact, it was the only monster that ever bested me.

A chimera appeared in the throne room, not Addie. Everyone kind of looked at it in awe, and that's when I noticed it had something in its mouth. That something pulled out a long bronze sword, and stabbed it right between the eyes.

It opened its mouth in a feral roar, dropping what was in its mouth. A figure with dark brown hair weakly sat up on the floor. Addie's sword laid about five feet from her, and she scrambled to go get it. The chimera opened its mouth in her direction, flames erupting from it towards Addie. It engulfed her completely, and I was speechless. We had just got her back to lose her again?

"Oh, I love a good fight!" Dionysus howled. He snapped his fingers, and everyone had a drink in their hand. "To the death!"

Some of the gods looked sick. Artemis had already pulled out her bow, an arrow notched and waiting to send the creature back to Tartarus.

The flames stopped, but Addie was gone. You could hear a collective intake of gasps, wondering what had happened. It looked around in confusion for just a second. It looked a little sad that its plaything was gone.

Then, she appeared in midair and landed on top of it, and she sliced off its head with the sword. It disintegrated to ash, and she fell to the floor. Addie was on her back, eyes closed, her breathing harsh and ragged. The chimera appeared to not have bit her badly. From what I could tell, she was not bleeding heavily. I wanted to rush to her aid, but Annabeth caught my eye. She shook her head, nodding towards her mom.

Addie looked bad, and I mean really bad. Her skin was so ashy and pale it was practically grey. Her jacket that she had was ripped to pieces, part of it tied around her leg, which was soaked and stained with both old and new blood. The other part of it was wrapped across her chest, fresh blood soaking the makeshift bandage. Her left arm, where Arachne had bitten her, was bare. It was almost solid black, and you could see the veins of black on her neck and beginning to get on her face. She was not moving, and her chest fluttered weakly.

"How nice of her to drop in," Aphrodite sneered.

"Addie, get up and clean up this mess," Hera snapped at her. Addie did not even flinch. How can she do that when she was dying? I knew I had a look of rage on my face, and it was mirrored on some of the other gods.

"What in Tartarus, Hera! She's practically dead! We need to heal her," Apollo stated.

"She is beyond healing, it is her time," Demeter said condescendingly.

"It is not, Demeter! When you become a goddess of healing, you let me know!"

"This how we repay heroes? By letting them die when they have done us a great service? This is how we repay _her_? She only did as I asked, and I _will not_ let her die without trying to save her," Athena snapped.

"Good riddance if you ask me," Hephaestus muttered.

They all started yelling at each other, arguing once more.

Addie's hand moved, just a little. Her head turned slightly, so she was looking at her wrist. She was staring at the bracelet Tiberius had given her. She closed her eyes, and I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. It was easy to see because it cut through all the monster ash and blood.

She was dying, and instead of doing something about it, all the gods were just arguing.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. The room got quiet, everyone looking heated. "We need to vote, all those in favor of letting Euadne live?"

Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Dionysus all raised their hands.

"Those opposed?"

Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hera raised theirs.

Zeus took a deep breath and looked at the girl on the ground.

He still had to vote.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I'll be honest, I had a hard time with this chapter. I actually hated writing it, and I changed it about 5 times, which is why it wasn't posted last night! **

**Please let me know what you think, and I still want to hear what you would like to happen to Ares/Mars! I had one reviewer who said this story is pretty sad, and so far, yes it is. But I love some karma, so those who are mean and nasty will get what they deserve... muahahaha! ;)**

**For those of you who have already commented, thank you! I appreciated every review I get, and I try to respond to all of them! For the guest who reviewed the last couple of chapters, you rock! **

**Maybe one more today? I'm feeling pretty inspired :)**


	25. Chapter 25- Trust

"She is too dangerous to keep alive, Zeus," Ares muttered quickly.

"Says the one who suggested her curse in the first place," Poseidon countered. They all began to bicker again, and I finally had enough of it.

"Are you kidding me?"

But it wasn't me who yelled it, it was Annabeth. All of the gods looked at her, but she stood her ground. Gods, I loved that girl.

"She does not deserve this. If it is her time to die, then the fates will have it, but it should be on her choices, on her terms, not yours," Annabeth said gravelly. Some of the gods had the decency to look ashamed, as they should. Zeus looked at her, a spark in his gaze.

"Wise words, daughter of Athena. Let's find out. Atropos!" Zeus commanded.

A withered old woman appeared, and she looked at Zeus sternly. She had her arms crossed in front of her body, and her foot was tapping the marble floor impatiently. She looked familiar, and I realized I had seen her before. I turned towards Annabeth, and she had a look of surprise on her face.

"That is one of the fates, right?" I asked her.

"Yes. Atropos is the one who cuts the string, the Fate of Death," she whispered hurriedly back.

"What can I do for you, _my Lord_?" She asked, agitation and annoyance coloring her tone.

"Like you don't know," he muttered to himself more than anyone else. "I need to know about Euadne-"

"Do I have a pair of scissors in my hands!?" she snapped.

"No, but-" he started.

"Then there is your answer!"

Atropos vanished, leaving Zeus staring at where she was.

"Are we done here?" Athena asked him angrily. Zeus nodded, but you could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. Most of the gods vanished, while a few others stayed, watching what was going on.

Apollo got up, changed to a normal, human size, and walked to where Addie laid. He knelt down next to her and picked her up in his arms. Athena met him at the center, along with Artemis and Hermes, who had all shrank down to human size as well. They were talking to each other, muttering instructions, I guessed. Artemis and Hermes vanished, leaving Apollo and Athena with Addie. They had a hurried, whispered conversation for just a minute, and then, they started walking out of the throne room.

I finally looked at my dad, and after looking at his expression, some of my anger towards him faded. He was looking at Addie, and I could have sworn it was sorrow and worry that dominated his expression. Maybe he did actually care about his kids.

"Wait just a minute," Ares started up. He had gotten out of his chair, changed size, and was storming in their direction.

Apollo turned toward him, and you could tell his ire towards Ares was just as great as mine was. I stepped in front of him, my fists balled at my sides.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I could hear the amount of barely contained animosity in my voice. I had always hated Ares, and now, I had a reason to despise him.

"Excuse me, Jackson? This is _none_ of your concern!"

"If it concerns my sister, I assure you, it is my concern," I spat back at him. Ares eyes glowed with rage, the same rage I had seen in a dream.

"I promise you do not want to go down this road, boy," he threatened lowly. He made a move to step past me, but I blocked his way once again.

"I think I do, and I think you have done enough," I said. My vision was turning read, and it took all I could not to beat the crap out of him. Ares started to glow, and I almost jumped him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, to see my dad behind me, a blank look on his face.

"Ares, enough," he said sternly.

He hesitated. I think my dad was a lot more powerful than he was, and Ares was not about to blast me when he was a foot behind me. He gave me a malice filled glare and vanished. Annabeth came beside me, and even she could tell how angry I was. Everyone had left the throne room, and now it was empty except for me, her, and my dad.

"Annabeth? Do you mind waiting outside for just a moment?" my dad suggested.

Annabeth nodded her head, but she gave my arm a quick squeeze before she left. I watched her go, and I wanted to follow.

"Percy," my dad began, sighing. "You know better than to anger Ares. He is a god, you need to remember that."

"Maybe I do, but he deserves it after what he did."

"What exactly do you think he did?"

It was obvious my dad did not know. I mean, if that was my child, I would have beaten the crap out of any man or god for even thinking about it. I made myself and Addie a promise though. If he did not know, then obviously, she did not want him to know.

"Just some things I figured out."

My dad looked at me, like he was measuring me up. I looked at him, and even though it had gone down, I was still mad at him. I felt abandoned. I mean he could not even send a friendly seagull to check on me in the past year.

"I know you are angry with me, and you have every right to be."

I just looked at him, and I waited for him to continue.

"These past few months have been hard on us. I know you don't understand. I've spent a lot more time as Neptune than Poseidon, and I'll be honest-"

"Addie said you weren't very pleasant to deal with in that form."

He smiled, just a little, but it was quickly gone. I did not realize how tired my dad looked. I wondered if, like Athena, this flip-flopping was harder on him than some of the other gods.

"She's right. She's putting it nicely," he stated. "I need you to do me a favor, Percy."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what he could possibly want from me.

"I cannot interfere with her, at all. I'm sure she was not able to mention me, and that is my fault, not hers. I am not to speak to her; in fact I get to talk to her once every hundred years if I am lucky. The last time I spoke to her was when Athena and I asked her if she would go after you and Annabeth."

"You asked her, too?"

Poseidon nodded his head. "She would have been furious if she could not have done anything. I don't know if you have noticed, but she has an especially kind and pure soul, one that is quite rare in this world."

Sadness crept into my dad's voice. I wondered where Addie was at. Fear bubbled in my stomach, and I became worried. How was she? Was Apollo able to heal her from the bite that Arachne gave her, or would he even be able to? Did he even know how?

"What is the favor you want?" I asked him.

"Will you let me know how she is? If she is doing well or not? And can you give her a message? I have to go back to my palace, to start preparing. The sea will have its part to play just like everyone else."

I nodded my head, and he handed me a small shell. He dismissed me and I started to head out of the throne room. I knew the conversation was done. As soon as my hand touched the door, however, my dad spoke to me again.

"Percy?"

I turned back towards him, the door now cracked open.

"I'm proud to call you my son, and if you think it is right, it probably is. Just remember your place. I cannot interfere again."

I turned away, and I saw the flash of light that let me know my dad was gone.

* * *

I thought I had felt pain before. I was quite wrong.

Imagine that you fell off a roller coaster at its highest point, fell to the ground, got hit by an eighteen wheeler, and then bounced your way into a pool of lava.

That's pretty much how I felt before I blacked out.

All I could remember was Hyperion sending his pet chimera or whatever after me because he was mad I had dented his helmet and cut his arm. After that, everything was really a blur.

I remember stabbing it and thinking, _Well…this is it_. _I'm dead_.

I knew what to expect. I'd end up on Charon's ferry, and then I'd go to the underworld via the Styx. I would most likely get sent to the fields of punishment, and I would spend the rest of my existence doing something absolutely stupid. I could see them making me jump rope forever or maybe having to sit in cold pudding. They would come up with something ridiculously torturous.

But instead, I met a great black oblivion. There was no pain or jump ropes, no anything. I found that okay because I felt peaceful. I could not tell you how long it lasted. It could have been years or hours, who knows?

I do remember coming up from the darkness, and although my surroundings were extremely comfortable, I was absolutely miserable. I was wrapped in something really soft, and something warm was messing with my arm. The fuzziness started to clear, and all my aches came back. My bones and muscles felt like jelly, and my head was pounding. Every breath I took felt like fire in my lungs. My body craved movement, some form of release, but every twitch caused more pain.

Where the hell was I at? I obviously was not dead if I was hurting this bad.

I shot up, reaching around for some kind of weapon, anything I could get my hands on. What if I was still down there? What if they had finally captured me? A strong set of hands grabbed my shoulders, and tried to lay me back down. I fought, despair tearing through my heart. I was not strong enough; I could not escape the grip.

"Addie, stop! It's me; you are safe."

My eyes finally focused, and a hand came to my cheek. I relaxed, feeling the heat come through it. Apollo laid me back down in the bed. His hand never left me, and for some reason, I was glad. I felt like I was detached from reality, like a balloon whose string had come untied. He had grabbed my string before I floated away.

"Wha-"

"What happened?" he finished for me. He was working on my leg now, a soft golden red glow on his hands. "We summoned you back; you killed a chimera, and then blacked out on the throne room floor. I have spent the last four hours trying to heal you."

I did not know what to say so I just looked around the room. I was back in Olympus, in my room, the Manhattan skyline in front of me. The sun was almost setting, and I reached up to rub my forehead.

"Four hours?" I whispered tiredly. I was still trying to wrap my head around what happened.

"You had four broken ribs, two stab wounds, a poisoned chimera bite, a concussion, broken ankle, broken wrist, and on top of that, Arachne's poison. So yes, four hours."

"Huh," I sighed. I did not realize I had that much on me broken. Adrenaline was a beautiful thing. He finished with my leg, and then looked at me. He helped me sit up just a little, pillows magically appearing behind me. His hand was soft on my back, and he supported my weight as he laid be back down.

"You almost died, Addie. What in the world happened?"

"I got in a fight with Hyperion and Krios," I muttered, rubbing my head. The pressure was awful. "Krios will not be bothering us for a while." He reached up, brushing his fingers against my forehead. The pain vanished, and I blushed. I smiled in thanks, and he grinned in response. It did not touch his eyes though, which for some reason, bothered me.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, reaching for something behind him.

"Because I stabbed him in the heart, and then pushed him into the Acheron." Apollo laughed, shaking his head.

"That's my girl," he said smiling. He handed me a glass, which smelling like my favorite cake. I sipped on the nectar, and I looked up at him. His eyes were still worried. I looked down at my arm, and I tried not to lose it.

Arachne's bite was still there, unhealed, like I knew it would be. Granted, the black had gone way down, but it was still noticeably there. It felt inflamed and heated, and I knew it would feel feverish to the touch.

"What did Phoebe say?"

I explained what she told me, and I felt the despair grip me for just a moment. Who was a god of healing that knew me well enough to know my deepest and darkest fears? Without anyone telling them?

I leaned back against the pillows, and Apollo was just looking out at the city.

"That's what she said?"

"Yeah," I responded softly. I looked back at him, and his face was blank, like he had slid a mask on. I did not know what he was trying to hide, but if it was guilt over all of this, it was not his fault. I looked down at my hands. I felt myself get emotional, and I would not let any one of them see me cry. I took a deep breath, and I felt my resolve strengthen. "It's okay, Apollo. At least I'm here and not there."

"We will figure out a way, Addie," he said fiercely, looking back at me.

I nodded my head. I did not want to argue with him. One, you don't argue with a god. Two, I did not feel like it. All of the fight had drained out of me. I looked out of my window, appreciating the view for a moment. The Manhattan skyline was quite beautiful. The lights were just starting to come on, and the sky was a blend of rosy pinks and purples. I found myself nostalgic. I missed Rome. I missed my home, where I had grown up. Apollo's hand grasped my chin, pulling my gaze back towards him.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

I did not want to lie to him, but I did not want to whine either.

"I want to," I said back to him.

"Trust me," he whispered back, concern the only thing in his gaze. I dipped my head, and I bit my lip, not wanting to say more. I wanted to trust him more than anything in the world. In the last thousand years, Apollo had been a very good friend. A part of me did trust him, but a part of me was also skeptical.

I had trusted the gods, once. And look what happened.

He pulled the sheets closer around me, stroking my cheek for just a second. Was he just trying to make himself feel better? Was it really guilt that drove them, like Phoebe said?

"Get some sleep, okay?"

I closed my eyes, my body begging for the rest. I did need it, and until he suggested it, I did not realize how tired and spent I truly was. It only took a few seconds, and I was blissfully asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait for this! One, I wanted to make sure it was perfect, and two, college called. :-/. **

**Thank you for the new follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys have no idea how big the smile is on my face every time I see one!**

**So the next couple of chapters will involve the games! :D What are some gods/demigods/monster pairing would ya'll like to see? Any characters from the series that you would like to see in a comeback appearance. I would not pick any of the main twelve. They are too good for fighting! ;) **

**AND! How would ya'll feel about something from Apollo's POV?**

**I promise I do not bite! :) Let me know what you think!**

**Lastly, You guys are amazing! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26- The Beginning

**A/N: Guys I am so so sorry I did not update sooner! I had a death in my family, and with school, there was just no way for me to get this out yesterday. I hope you guys forgive me! That being said, they may be kind of erratic the next few days, as I have to go home to be with my family.**

**I loved all the comments and the new followers! You guys rock, and I love hearing from each and every one of you! Please do no hesitate to PM or leave something in the reviews! I still would love to hear pairing suggestions for the games that are coming up!**

**That being said, I enjoyed writing this chapter, which is from... *drum-rolls on laptop* APOLLO'S POV! I knew this was going to happen at some point, and after some thought, this was the perfect place to start him out. This chapter gave me the feels (Yes, I get those as a writer!). I edited this in a hurry, so I apologize for any typos and such.**

**I also got the suggestion of pointing out who's POV it was from, so I will start doing that! :)**

* * *

_Apollo's POV_

Being an immortal is not all it is cracked up to be. You do the same exact thing every single day. The same people argue with you, the same problems arise, and you have to interact with the same type of mortals year after year. Sure, their faces and motives slightly change, but mostly, they are all the same. Sure, some were plenty attractive; there were some who were genuinely good people. Mostly, they were a way to pass the time. Life was not true life anymore. We just existed from one boring moment to the other. We needed demigod children, case closed. That's what gave us any form of excitement. We could not interfere, but they could. It became a game to us. We craved excitement, something to make us feel alive again. Something to give us meaning.

Maybe that is why I craved _her_ so much.

But I did not deserve her. Euadne deserved so much more than she got.

She was asleep, curled up on her side. Her dark curls were falling over her face, and she seemed peaceful at the moment. I had healed everything that I could, but that bite kept her from healing all the way. She had started running a fever, and I could see her shivering from here. The black on her arm had darkened, spreading further over her body. I had tried every single thing I could think of before she told me what Phoebe said. I knew Addie well, or so I thought. I had watched her for years now, and the more I watched, the more I grew to care for the girl before me. But her fears? Did I know Addie _that_ well? And what happened if I guessed wrong? The war of thoughts raged in my head, and I knew I was running out of time to save her.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and for just a moment, she stopped shivering. She leaned into it, and I felt a tug in my chest. She did not deserve to die like this.

As I gazed upon her, I started thinking about the first time I really spoke to her, the first time I noticed her. It had been almost one thousand years since she had been cursed, and I still marvel at my actions. How had I not noticed her all those years? How could a star that bright not grab my attention? I chucked to myself. Stars did not describe Addie. How could a storm that fierce and captivating not grab my attention? That was more like her.

My mind drifted, remembering that night, so long ago…

* * *

_France was beautiful, and it was the center at the moment. There was a grand party, thrown in honor of my father. A masquerade ball, with all the nectar, ambrosia, and wine one could want. _

_"You look like you are not enjoying yourself, Apollo."_

_I looked towards Hermes, and shrugged my shoulders. Zeus and Hera looked for any excuse to throw these things, and they were becoming tiresome. I did not even really want to come._

_"Same old song, brother," I sighed, drinking more wine. Hermes placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in a brotherly fashion. We may have had our differences, but we had become friendly through the years. _

_"You just need a distraction," he said winking in my direction. "What about that mortal girl you were with a few months ago?"_

_ I rolled my eyes at him. At the moment, I was pretty sure he was consorting with some tree nymph. I had not found any joy in a mortal in some time, and right now I had no desire to. I was watching the couples dancing, and one in particular caught my eye. Notus, the god of the south wind, was dancing with someone I did not find myself familiar with. She was wearing a deep navy blue dress, just a few shades lighter than the night sky. It had a corset, which flattered her slender yet strong frame. Her hair was cascading down her left shoulder, in soft chocolate brown waves. Her face was hidden by a navy and green mask, adorned with jewels and peacock feathers. Notus was talking to her, and a small smile crept on her face. _

_"Who is that dancing with Notus?" I questioned Hermes. He looked over, surprise coloring his features. _

_"I believe that is Euadne. Wow."_

_"The girl that we cursed? The one that Hera was talking about earlier?"_

_He nodded his head, admiration glinting in his eyes. He regarded her for a minute, carnal appreciation apparent in his eyes. I started to remember her. She had done a few things for me, little meaningless tasks._

_"I forgot how pretty she was," he muttered. For some reason, the comment bothered me._

_I got up, something in me wanting to see her up close. Notus had pulled her to the side once the song finished, and I could see him speaking quietly to her. _

_"Am I interrupting something?" I said cheerily, as I walked up to them. As was custom, Notus bowed and Euadne curtsied. _

_"Not at all, my Lord. Just telling Euadne here what a fine dancer she is," he replied genially._

_I looked at her, and I could see the blush erupt on her cheeks. She was looking at her feet, her hands clasped together in front of her._

_"You are too kind, Notus," she whispered. Her voice was so melodic, lifting in all the right places. It matched her for some reason. Her voice had gravity too it, a certain wisdom._

_"I would like to test that myself. Dance with me?" _

_She nodded her head, and took my offered hand. It felt cold to me, like ice against my warm skin. I was the god of light and the sun, so I ran a little warmer than everyone else. I placed my hand at her waist, taking one of hers in my hand. She placed her free hand on my shoulder, and we started to move to the music. It was silent for a moment, and I found myself memorizing her face. She had a small spray of freckles on her cheeks, ones that you could not even see unless you were this close to her. Her shoulders were bare in the dress, and you could see fine, almost invisible white scars on them. It did not take away from her beauty at all, in fact, it added to it. There was such strength in the way that she held herself, the grace in which she moved. There was this aura about her that was incredibly appealing. The girl, Euadne, was mesmerizing._

_"You are a fine dancer, Euadne. Where did you learn to dance?"_

_She would not meet my eyes, and I wondered why. I could feel her shaking slightly in my hand. I felt concern, for the first time in quite a long time._

_"I taught myself. Fighting is not that different from dancing, Lord Apollo. It's all about being able to move with your partner."_

_She lifted her head, and I could finally see her eyes. They happened to be the most interesting color I had ever seen. They were the most brilliant shade of turquoise, the perfect balance between blue and green. They reminded me of the edge of the sea, right where the water started to get deep. They had an almost prismatic quality to them. But, they looked incredibly sad. Her eyes screamed sorrow. I had never seen a look so sad and yet so fierce. I felt something stir inside of me. Admiration, perhaps? Lust? I was not sure._

_"Hera seemed pleased with your latest assignment."_

_"Yes, my Lord, she was. She let me attend this party as a reward." Her voice changed at the end, hardening just slightly. _

_"You don't sound as though you wanted to come," I questioned her quietly._

_"Whether or not I wanted to come is irrelevant. Lady Hera wished it, so I am here."_

_"Well, you look absolutely stunning," I confided in her. I felt my heart lift and skip. I smiled at her, and she returned it with a tentative one of her own. I had been around this girl for five minutes, and she made me feel more alive than I had felt in the past five-hundred years._

_The song ended, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ares was standing behind me, a stern look on his face._

_"I need to borrow Euadne. Are you using her for anything important?"_

_I shook my head, glancing quickly at the girl beside me. Her hand was still in my own, and I felt a tremor against my skin. The color that was so beautifully in her face was gone now, replaced by a ghostly pale complexion._

_"Come, Euadne. I have not got all evening," he commanded, turning around. I turned towards Euadne, who gently pulled her hand from my own. She bowed to me, and I slowly inclined my head to hers._

_"Thank you for the dance, Lord Apollo."_

_For hours, I milled around the party, those prismatic eyes haunting me. I looked for her, but she was not there. It was after midnight, and I was done with the party. Honestly, it was just getting good, but my heart was no longer in it. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know why she was so sad, and that is something I am not comfortable with. I am a god. I get to know everything._

_The fates must have been considering my issue, because as I rounded the corner, I saw her. She was standing in a garden, one placed at the edge of Olympus. It had a ledge that looked out over the city we were currently in, Paris. It was a fantastic drop, and you could see all the tiny homes and the palaces below._

_I walked up behind her, pleased that I could surprise her. _

_"And here I thought I would not see you again this evening!"_

_She jumped at my words, her hand gripping the stone ledge. Her other hand quickly went to her face, wiping something away. I felt the smile slide off of my face. Was something wrong?_

_"I did not know you wanted me, my Lord," she said thickly. "You could have summoned me." Her back was still to me, and I had finally made it to where I was standing beside her. There was a glass of wine on the ledge, only a sip left in it. She was peering over the edge, looking at the ground below. Her face was adverted from mine. _

_"Euadne, look at me."_

_She hesitated, and I knew she was suffering for it. She was trying to hide something, and it bothered me. Part of me was angry for her disobeying a direct order, but mostly, I was worried. She had never done that to me before. In fact, I could not remember her every resisting an order in my memory, now that I thought about it. Reluctantly, she turned towards me, her eyes meeting mine._

_Her face was just as beautiful, the mask now removed. However, there were remnants of streaks down her cheeks. She had been crying. No tears fell now; all that remained was a steely resolve set on her features. I looked her over once, and I noticed fresh bruises on her arms, along with a scratch on her back shoulder. She was attempting to hide them, but they were becoming noticeable. I was the god of healing after all; things like this were my specialty. Concern washed through me, wondering what had upset her so._

_"What happened?"_

_"Nothing, my Lord."_

_"Nothing," I responded skeptically. "It does not seem like nothing. What happened to you?"_

_She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts._

_"I-I just had to d-deal with a monster, that's all," she whispered tiredly. I nodded my head. Ares must have wanted one taken care of, which is why he took her from the party. I walked over to her, picking up her empty glass._

_"Sit," I ordered her. _

_She sat without any hesitation, a tiny amount of apprehension in her eyes. I made another glass appear, along with a bottle from Dionysus's stash. He would not mind me taking it; he owed me from a bet, anyways. I poured us each a glass, handing hers back to her._

_"Thank you," she murmured. I nodded my head, taking a sip of the wine. I reached forward, and I could see her tense up. It was almost like she wanted to flinch away from me, but she fought it. If I had not been reading humans so long, I would have missed it. I brushed my hand on her shoulder, making the cuts disappear. My fingers trailed down her arm, healing the bruises that were there. _

_"You did not have to do that, Lord Apollo. I am grateful," she said softly to me. She took a sip of wine, still looking at the drop._

_"Are you thinking of jumping?" I teased her._

_"Yes, I was," she said plainly. Her hand shot to her mouth, fear and trepidation taking over her. All I felt was shock and disbelief. I vaguely remembered a few members of the council giving orders for her to answer any question we ask honestly. _

_"I-I'm so sorry, Lord Apollo, it w-was not my place-" _

_She fell silent upon seeing the look on my face. How could a girl who made me feel so alive want something like that?_

_"Why would you want to end your life? There must be a reason," I asked her. "Do you wish to escape your curse?"_

_She took a hurried sip of wine, her hands shaking. "No, my Lord. I wish neither of those things. I deserved my curse, and I would gladly take it again. I value my life, and the things that I can do with it. When I die is up to the Fates, not to me." She drained the glass, and before she set it down, I hurriedly poured her another. A blush crept into her cheeks once again, and her eyes hesitantly met mine. It was such a meek gesture, something I did not expect of her._

_"Then why even think about it?"_

_"Because," she paused. She bit the inside of her cheek. She was not trying to avoid the question; I think she was just trying to find the right words. "It would be my choice. I would be free for a few moments, and freedom is a tempting thing, my Lord." I looked at the girl in front of me, sizing her up for just a moment. She was unlike any being I had ever met, and I had known a lot of mortals and gods._

_"Don't ever think a though like that again. Never throw away your life willingly, understand me?"_

_"Yes, Lord Apollo. I understand," she promised softly. I felt something stir inside of me, something that had not done so in quite some time._

_"I like you, Euadne."_

_She smiled, and tucked a loose hair around her ear. _

_"You would never jump, not only for yourself," I commented to her._

_"You are right," she replied, the smile growing just a little on her face. "I would not."_

* * *

Looking back, I knew what had bothered her. I had overheard Ares speaking to her many, many years later. He had been using her curse to his advantage, using her to sate his lustful needs. I confronted her about it not too long after that, and she begged me not to say anything. Addie had told me that it was over, that it had not happened for a long time, and she did not want anyone to know about it. I knew I did not owe her anything, but I wanted to earn her trust, to keep a secret for her.

So I did.

I had never felt this strongly for a mortal, never had the urge to protect and care for one like I did for Addie. Athena had made the same comment. She stated that she felt like Addie was her dearest sibling instead of a slave.

And that was what she was: a slave. That is what we had made her. And I had never felt sicker over an action of mine.

I brushed her cheek again, pushing the curls out of her face.

I would not lose her. I could not. The very thought of not seeing her was killing me.

I would save her, and I knew just who to go see to do it.

* * *

**Please, please review and tell me what you think! They make my day! :)**


	27. Chapter 27- The Fears

**A/N: I'm not super sold on this chapter, but it has to happen. Parts of it I like, parts of it I am not crazy about, but hey, nothing is perfect. Maybe it's just me...**

**Thank you, thank you to the guests who reviewed! You do not understand how much I appreciate hearing from you guys! :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Apollo's POV_

If I needed answers on what to do, then I needed to speak with the fates. I walked into the tiny hut, almost out of breath. I felt… anxious. Did gods even get anxious?

"We knew you would come," one of the women announced. "Very interesting, Apollo."

The fates sat in front of me. Clotho was the spinner, Lachesis was the measurer, and Atropos, the cutter. They represented the three phases of life: birth, existence, and death. They were in charge of all beings, including the gods. They are what kept us from interfering too much.

They were working on knitting an object. It was a tiny knit cap, in a dark shade of blue and gold. Lachesis, the one who spoke, saw me glance at the object, a smile on her face.

"Wondering of the future, Apollo? Shouldn't your prophecies reveal that information to you?"

"You, of all immortals, know that is not the case. I can only see what is shown to me. I came to seek your help."

"Assistance with the girl who's fate you Olympians have so exorbitantly altered already?" Lachesis snapped cruelly.

The guilt washed over me. Lachesis smiled in my direction, her gaze letting me know that she knew exactly what I was feeling.

"You want to save her life?" Atropos asked me. She was starting to knit a pattern into the cap with gold, red, and orange.

"I do," I admitted to them. "But I am not sure how."

"Phoebe told you, Apollo," Clotho muttered. "You have to know the child's fears."

"She is not a child," I said grudgingly. "And what if I do not know them all, what if I guess incorrectly? What will become of her if I fail?"

Atropos set down her needles, closing her eyes, for just a moment.

"The girl will die, her soul forever being punished in the fields," she whispered with her eyed closed. "That's if you and the son of Poseidon do not succeed."

"Son of Poseidon? You mean Percy?"

"That's all you get!" Lachesis barked, glaring at her sister. "You want to save her? Fix what you messed up in the first place!"

They vanished from me, leaving me standing alone in the hut.

I wanted to hit something, but I settled for blasting a nearby tree to bits. Of course they would only tell me that I needed a demigod's help. At least that demigod was Percy, one I liked somewhat.

I felt a familiar dizzy feeling, and the courtyard in front of me vanished. A face filled my vision, and I could hear my voice asking him how many. Then, it quickly vanished, gone just as fast as it came.

I needed to speak with a certain god of fears.

* * *

Phobos was sitting in a chair, watching Hephaestus TV. I could hear it from here, and it was a rerun of _Hercules Busts Heads_. I did not see why they liked that show so much. I though Hercules was an air-head, even if he was my half-brother.

"Phobos, I need you for something," I commanded from the doorway. He glared at me, then stared moodily back at the TV.

"What do you need?"

I need you to tell me how many fears someone has," I said. Phoebe said that no one could tell me what her fears were, not how many she had. At least it would be a hint, a way to maybe get closer.

"Who?" he questioned. He continued watching the TV, but his tone was mildly interested.

"Euadne."

His head shot around, and he let out a laugh. I glared at him, and my form started to flicker in anger.

"There is no way. Father would kill me! I bet this has something to do with saving her-"

I snapped. I felt my form flicker, and I had Phobos by the throat, pinned to the wall behind him.

"I will send you down to Tartarus until Kronos collects himself again if you do not tell me right now. That is an awful long time. I promise you, Phobos, I am a _much _more formidable foe than your father."

He looked at me smugly, a small smile playing on his face.

"You would do anything to avoid your worst fear, won't you Apollo? Are you even sure of what it is? Because I know-"

I slammed him against the wall again, the marble cracking behind him.

"I'm sorry, I could not hear you through the mumbling. How many fears, Phobos?"

"You'll have to take me to her," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, then," I said as I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Let's go."

* * *

_Percy's POV_

After leaving my dad, Annabeth and I had walked back to the apartment. We explained what happened to everyone else. I told everyone I was tired, so I left and climbed into one of the bunk beds.

After about an hour or so of no sleep, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned, seeing Annabeth's grey eyes. She did not say anything. She just laid her head on my chest, and I pulled her to me. I fell asleep finally, Annabeth's warmth comforting me.

But of course, it did not last for long.

I was having a dream, and in it, I saw Apollo.

He was waiting by a fountain, a worried look on his face. I walked up to him, my hands in my pockets.

This was going to be good.

"I need you to come find me."

His tone was very level, but I could hear the undercurrent of desperation.

"Is Addie okay?" He shook his head, and looked at his feet.

"She's dying. If I am to save her, I need your help."

It did not even take me time to think. Addie saved my life; I would do anything I could to save hers.

"Tell me what you need me to do. How do I get there?"

He walked up, and touched my forehead. A flash of images tore through my head, images directing me to a small doorway.

"I will be waiting. No one can know you are helping, Percy. Hurry, she does not have much time."

The vision vanished, and my eyes opened quickly.

I shot up in my bed, covered in sweat. I was surprised I did not wake Annabeth up. She was snoring quietly beside me, curled up on her side. I leaned down, softly kissing her forehead.

I got up, trying my best not to wake Annabeth. Jason and Piper were sleeping in the bed beside mine and Annabeth's, Piper's back to Jason. Hazel and Frank were sleeping on beds pushed close to each other, her hand grasped tightly in Frank's. Leo was laying crossways on the other bed, his head and feet hanging off.

I saw some fresh clothes sitting on the foot of my bed, a camp T-shirt and jeans in my size. I changed quickly, putting Riptide in my pocket.

"Percy?"

Annabeth's soft voice met my ears, and I knelt by the bed. She had turned towards me, blinking her eyes sleepily. She glanced at her watch, looking back towards me.

"It's after midnight, where are you going?" she slurred. I pushed the hair from her face, touching her cheek. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"I've just got to take care of something, I'll be back, I promise."

She nodded her head, burying her face back into the pillow. I left the apartment, following the directions Apollo had given me. I did not meet anyone, but it was late. Most people were asleep at this hour.

I finally made it to the small door, and stepped inside. Addie was lying in a bed, Apollo sitting beside her.

Addie looked a little better, but she looked different. Her injuries were mostly gone, but the blackness in her veins was still there. Apollo had healed her from the physical injuries, only for the poison to take a worse toll. The black was creeping across her face, and the tendrils reached across her chest, beginning to come down her other arm. She coughed weakly, and there was a faint pink tint to her cheeks. She had to have been running a fever. She whimpered fitfully, and Apollo ran his head through his hair.

"What can I do?" I questioned. Apollo looked at me, and I felt bad for him. He looked so lost, and he looked tired. I remember how my dad looked when he was battling Oceanus, and Apollo did not seem that far off from that. He looked frustrated and worried.

"Phobos said she had four great fears. I'm not entirely sure what they are. I thought maybe you would have an idea."

I felt myself pale, looking down at my half-sister.

"You've known her a lot longer than I have," I said uncertainly. I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Addie. I took her free hand, and she felt hot. She was running a fever, a high one.

"Atropos said I would need your help to save her." There was a pleading edge to his voice. I had never seen a god look uncertain, but Apollo did.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Apollo had known her longer, but did I know more detail about her mortal life, through the dreams and conversations? I thought through all the memories, trying to think of what scared Addie. She did not show fear much.

"I can think of three, possibly," Apollo started. "One, she fears people getting hurt because of her. Two, I think she fears what she is capable of. Three…I know that she is scared of us," he finished sadly.

I thought for a moment about what he said. The first I could most definitely see. She gave up her free will to protect those she loved. She had good reason to fear that. Tiberius, her brother, her friends… all of them had gotten hurt because of her, or so she thought. She pushed people away so they would not get hurt. She thought everyone she loved would suffer.

The second, I was not so sure about.

"She seemed to be in control when I saw her fight," I muttered questioningly. "She always seems so confident. Does it have something to do with her nickname, Thýella?"

He nodded his head, his lips turning up slightly. "Be glad you have never seen her angry and not sick. She fights it, tries to control it. She's never hurt someone, but I think she is scared that she might if she ever loses control."

"She would never want anyone to get hurt because of her," I remarked. I remembered that outburst in the cave, when her powers seemed to get the best of her. She looked so repentant after that. I had a feeling Apollo was right on this one. That left the third option.

"She's not scared of all the gods," I said calmly.

"No?" he asked, surprise in his voice. "What makes you say that?"

"Things I saw in dreams, things she said. She thinks of you and Athena as friends. She trusts the two of you, at least somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"I think Addie has trouble trusting anyone. I would, if I had been through what she had been. She seems very guarded, that's all."

He nodded his head, his gaze somewhat distant. I thought I saw guilt on his face, but I was not sure. I wondered what he was thinking.

"You said not all the gods, but you think she fears some?"

"Only one. I think she is scared of Ares."

I could not help but think of that time in the forest, when she was in Tiberius's arms. She was very good at hiding her emotions. That was one of the few times I had ever seen her close to being scared.

Apollo's face paled, and then went completely blank. He seemed to be… regretful maybe?

"You know," I guessed out loud. He nodded his head. Anger flashed through me, hot and biting.

"Why didn't you do anything about it!?" I snapped at him. He looked up at me, but there was no anger there, only sadness.

"I did not know about it until after it had stopped. I was going to say something, but she begged me not to. Addie does not ask for much."

There was a heavy pause. I could not blame him for that. Didn't I do the same thing? Did I not keep her past a secret because she would have wanted me too? I honestly wondered how much the gods did know. Now, I was even more suspicious of Addie's circumstances. Something did not seem right. But now was not the time.

"That's still only three," I said out loud.

"I know," he said gravelly.

He stared at her, and I followed his gaze. Addie's breathing was harsh and ragged, like she was breathing underwater. She was shaking slightly, and I became worried. Apollo had come up with three of her fears, but what was her fourth?

I thought through everything I knew about her, everything that I had learned. Addie was selfless, brave, and kind. She was super powerful, but she would never use that to take advantage of others. She had lost everything she loved, and she gave up what little she had left to save them. She had worked so hard to get nothing in return. She was so trusting and loving…Wait a minute….

"There was one night, the night during which Arachne attacked us. She had fallen asleep, and I could hear her muttering-"

"I came to her that night," Apollo said, lifting his eyes to me. "She said that she was dreaming and that was why she did not answer my summons immediately."

"She kept muttering something about being alone. She's watched out for all these people, but who watches out for her? She does not seem like she has anyone really," I mentioned carefully. "Not since…" I drifted off, not wanting to anger Apollo. He did seem like her cared about her, but I was not completely sure.

"Not since?" he questioned.

"Tiberius. He looked out for her, made sure she felt loved. I believe she thinks she will not ever get that again. I think she is scared of being alone and unloved."

There was a long pause, and he looked down at Addie. He reached for her face, softly caressing her cheek.

"Plenty of people love Addie. She's the easiest person in the world to love."

"Can I tell you something without you going all supreme and mighty god on me?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded his head, regarding me for just a moment.

"No offense, but most immortals are awful at showing they care about something. Half the time you seem totally indifferent to what's going on."

"What's your point Jackson?" he questioned, a little sternly.

"My point is, that she may not know it," I said as I squeezed her hand. "You guys are her bosses, she may just think you are just being nice or you pity her or something. Mortals tend to feel a lot more than you gods do, and Addie seems more like us than you, even if she has been alive for two thousand years."

He stared at me, a little awe in his eyes.

"You know, that's what I like about you, Percy. Sometimes, you just do not know when to shut up, and that is a good thing every once in a while."

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled. He looked at her for a moment, in a loving way I thought.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered.

He grabbed her hand, a soft reddish gold glow emanating from him. He started softly speaking in a language I could not understand. The words had a certain flow to them, like the whispered lyrics to a song. Slowly, the black started to fade from her face, fading back to its point of origin. It was like a vacuum was sucking all the poison out of her system, pulling in through the original bite. I held her left arm out, and I watched at the poison condensed, and then, it was gone.

"Did it work?" I asked him anxiously. He placed his hand on her chest, and closed his eyes for just a moment. He let out a small laugh, his eyes springing back open.

"It worked," he said, relief saturating his tone. "She's still very weak, but she will live."

"Thank the gods," I muttered. He laughed and shook his head.

"The god should be thanking you. I could not have done it without your help. Go get some sleep. She will be here in the morning. Besides, the games are tomorrow."

I nodded my head, squeezing Addie's hand.

"Can you do something for me, Apollo?"

"If I can, sure."

"Tell my dad she is alive. He wanted to know," I explained to him.

"Of course I will," he said.

I left the apartment, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks. Maybe, just maybe, we would all get through this.

* * *

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	28. Chapter 28- Orders to Play

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so sorry I have not updated the past couple of days! I had to come home from college for the funeral, and with homework and family, I just did not have the time. Not to mention that I'm sick on top of it all! I'm sorry, I'm rambling and I'm sure you do not want to hear about my life!**

**I will hopefully update at least once more today, maybe more? No promises, though! ;)**

**I'll have more at the bottom!**

* * *

_Addie's POV_

I woke up, but I did not want to. I was tired and sore beyond words, but something was nagging at me. Something seemed off.

I was not in pain, at least not near as much as I had been.

I opened my eyes, glancing sleepily around me. There was a soft light coming from a candle in the corner of the room. The sun was just about to rise, the sky lit in a blaze of pink and violet. It was still dark enough that the lights twinkled in the skyline. I still felt feverish and sore, but I felt….. better. How could I feel better? Had Apollo given be some sort of temporary relief?

I looked down at my arm, and I gasped. The black was gone, completely gone.

That meant…..

Oh my gods.

I felt the blush erupt on my cheeks before my hands ever made it to my face. I was in shock, and I was deeply surprised. I did not even know my deepest fears, so how in the world was someone else going to know? It made me feel violated almost, like someone had taken a look inside my head without my permission.

It had to have been Apollo, but where was he? There was a chair set beside my bed, and empty bottle of nectar on the floor beside it. He must have gone somewhere, if he had stayed here. I shook my head and tried to sit up in my bed. At the moment, I wanted to stop feeling vulnerable and just get a freaking shower. I felt disgusting.

The minute I tried to lift my body, I fell back down into the bed. I may have been cured, but I still felt like I had been put through the ringer. Every movement was slow and measured, every breath harsh and ragged. I managed to sit up, breathing heavily against my headboard.

Getting a shower was going to be a lot of work.

I managed to get to my bathroom, one agonizing step at a time. I turned the water as hot as it would go, letting the steam build up. It was pleasantly suffocating, and it made my chest hurt just a little less.

I let the hot water run over my body, and my muscles finally started to relax just a little. It was extremely taxing, standing like this, but the feel of the water against my skin was worth it. I started examining my body, looking for the remnants of the damage that was done.

All my cuts and bruises were gone for the most part. There was a faint pink stab wound from where Hyperion had managed to get me in my leg, and I could feel the bump on my skin from the one on my chest. They were going to scar, obviously. Some wounds, especially those from an immortal, just never seem to heal properly. Other than that, my bones were mended, the small cuts and bruised completely gone. Even the spot where Arachne had bit me was smooth and clear.

I still felt like I had the flu, but maybe with some nectar, I could get back up to speed. The gods were not very patient beings, and I knew I did not have much time until I got pulled for another assignment. There was only so much that the others could do for me. If they made it easy, the others would just make it harder. I tried to assess the damage. If I could get today off, I should be able to function tomorrow. I may not have a choice.

The empty feeling inside me welled up once again, and I felt myself slide to the floor of the shower, no longer able to bear my own weight. It did not matter if I wanted rest or not. I would have to do as they said. I wished Apollo had been there when I had woken up. He would have sent me somewhere, to do something easy so I could rest. That brought up a whole other set of emotions.

How had Apollo known? I knew he was a friend, but did he know me that well? Did he have any help? I felt ashamed. I had tried to be strong, to keep my fears and emotions from showing for so long, and I had obviously failed. How could someone know me so intimately, when I had tried my very best to keep it from the world?

Tiberius would have known. My brother would have known. I had really never been close enough to anyone since then for them to know something so personal about me.

Maybe with time came familiarity. Maybe Apollo had been paying attention all these years and was a good friend to me. Either way, he had to have known them. That meant he knew me a lot better than I thought he did, which bothered me. Not in a bad way exactly, but it still bothered me.

I think it was because he was one of the twelve. He was the one I trusted most, among the few that I did trust. He was my boss, one of the ones that gave me this curse, and he actually noticed and cared enough about me to save me. The thought was somewhat sobering. I had thought no one really cared whether I lived or died. Sure, Urban and Thalia might be upset, but the others? They have seen the deaths of mortals all the time, and they got over them. Mortals are just a passing thing to the gods. We are temporary, and very seldom do any of them make a lasting impression.

I just could not buy that I somehow had. I was a slave, a mortal to be punished, nothing more.

The water was starting to get colder, and I sighed in frustration. All the magic in the world, and I still could not manage to have a long, hot shower. I picked myself up, my body protesting with every tiny movement. My mind felt clearer, which was a good thing, but my body felt no better. I stepped out, the cloud of steam keeping me warm.

I looked in the mirror for just a moment, examining my face once more. I had lost some weight over the past few days. The grey shadows under my eyes seemed permanent now, and my eyes looked duller and a little crazed. I was decently sure I was still running a fever. The grey offset the normal brightness of my eyes, like the way the sea looks when a storm is coming. It was unsettling to me. I had never looked this tired and worn out before. I almost did not recognize myself.

I wrapped myself in a thick white towel, making sure every inch of me was covered. More than once, I had popped out to find someone waiting for me. I would never say this out loud, but most of the gods are total drama queens. They like to make the most awkward, inappropriate, and startling entrances ever. I inched my head out of my bathroom, glancing quickly around.

It was empty. Thank…. Well, not them. Not this time.

It was freezing, and I went to my closet to pull out some clothes. I knew it was summer, but I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans along with a soft, white cotton top. I started to get dressed, trading my towel for the undergarments and clothes I had picked out. As I pulled my shirt down, I got the feeling I was being watched. I spun around quickly, my long, wet hair flying wildly around me.

Ares was standing right behind me.

Fear, pure as the first time I ever saw him, lanced through my body. I felt my hands grip the edge of my closet, and I wished I had my bracelets on. I always felt better when I had a weapon around him, even if I could not use it. He was looking at me appreciatively, the ghost of that old look in his eyes. It made me feel sick and apprehensive. It had been almost a thousand years since he had done anything like that to me.

Most of the gods did not act that way anymore. The legends were true. They did some really horrible and terrible things back in the day. They would take what they want when they wanted it, and they still do. Now, they were just more discreet and charming about it. I knew Ares was not the first god to do something like he did to me. All of them had done it, even a couple of the women, like Demeter and Aphrodite. But none besides him had ever done it to me.

And that was why he frightened me so.

"You look like you have lost weight, Euadne."

He never called me by my nickname, which I was thankful for. Or at least, I had never heard him call me that. That is what my friends called me. Not him.

"I have not had much time to eat these past few days," I muttered carefully. I did not know how much everyone knew, and I was not about to get Athena in trouble.

"Yes, being in Tartarus will do that. I've never been myself," he said, taking a step closer. I reflexively took a step back, my back pressing into my clothes. I could feel myself shaking, even more than I was before he came. He could tell, and I was sure he was getting some kind of sick pleasure from it. "I'm sure it was unpleasant. Am I right?"

He asked a question because he knew I would have to answer. I did not have to look at him while I did. I turned my head, looking at my bracelets lying on the table beside my bed. The two bangles laid there, my daggers in their dormant form, along with the bracelet Tiberius had given me.

"Yes, Lord Ares."

It was silent for a few minutes, and I felt my body start to weaken once again. Adrenaline can only last for so long, and at the sight of Ares, it helped keep me alert. I felt myself start to sag, and I shifted so my back was at the edge of my closet. I leaned against it using it to support my weight. Ares's hands came beside me, one resting on the frame by my head, the other gripping my arm painfully.

"Euadne, look at me."

I did not want to, and for a second, I was feeling rebellious enough that I wanted to fight the order. Before I had the chance, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Two thousand years, and I still see that spark in your eyes. It is very appealing, you know, and even more satisfying to conquer," he said. His hands left my chin, brushing my cheek. I wanted to punch the living shit out of him and call him every single curse word I could think of in every language that I knew (which was a lot). And that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted a rise out of me, and I refused to give it to him. I just looked into his eyes, and he stared back, his lips turning up at the corners.

"Good girl! You are finally starting to learn your place," he said as he took a step back. I tried to hide my relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well at all," I said. My voice sounded so tired, and it did reflect how I felt. All I wanted to do was lay back down and sleep for the next few days. I also needed time to process everything that had happened mentally, which for now, was carefully stuck in a drawer in my head.

"Well, you need to fix that in the next few hours because you will be fighting in the Games."

"I-uh-what?" I stuttered out. I felt myself pale. I could barely hold myself up, how in the world was I going to be able to fight? Ares grinned in satisfaction. He knew that, and was going to make me fight anyways.

"Yes, you will fight in the Games, and you will do everything in your power to win. I have a bet on you already," he added playfully. "You need to be at the arena in two hours."

"You will lose your money, my Lord," I whispered rigidly back to him. "If you expect me to win. I am not at my best form at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sure you will find a way, Euadne," he said, leaning back into me. His lips were by my ear, and his scent invaded my nostrils. He always had a sweaty and metallic scent to me, the way men smell after a battle. It was not exactly unpleasant the first time I smelled it, but now, all it did was make me remember details I did not want to remember. I remembered the touches that I did not want, words that I did not want to say, the pain when I fought it. His breath tickled my hair, and despite my efforts at keeping my reactions hidden, I flinched. He chuckled, and then whispered sinisterly into my ear.

"Either way, win or lose, I will be pleased."

* * *

**Whew! How did ya'll like it? **

**Thank you for all the reviews, and please keep them coming! I love to know what ya'll think, so I can make sure I am portraying everything accurately! I love talking to you guys, and it absolutely makes my day. :) I try to respond to everyone!**

**I'm going to throw out a question, and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks! What decade in the last century could you see Addie fitting in the best (ie, 1920s, 1960s, ect.). I have an idea in my head, but I would love to see how ya'll interpret her character. :)**


	29. Chapter 29- The Games, Part One

**A/N: Hey All! I'm so sorry I did not update again yesterday! The medicine I am on knocks me out, and I just could not stay awake to get it done. Today has been a terrible Monday, so I apologize for getting this out so late. Please forgive me for any mistakes!**

**I want to say thank you to all the guests who have reviewed! I cannot reply to you directly, so I wanted to thank you all on here! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Addie's POV

The two hours of sleep I got were not good. My internal alarm went off, the pain in my head slowly increasing. I rolled out of bed, muttering curses to myself.

My armor was sitting in a pile by the bed, and it had not been touched since whoever had taken it off of me. It sat in a bloody and jumbled up mess, and I knew it needed to be repaired, which was no longer an option. I did not even have the strength to put it on. I put on my bracelets, testing them out. The right took a little longer to appear than the left, and I could see where I had dented the blade. I needed to get some smith work done on it, but that would have to wait. I would just have to work with it the best that I could. I must have damaged it when I knocked Hyperion in the head.

Addie-1. Titan-0.

I tried to stand, but my legs gave out from underneath me. I slumped to the floor by the bed, sighing deeply. I crawled over to my potion stash, leaning against the wall beside the cabinet that held them. I opened up the door, seeing what I had to work with. It was not good. I groaned in frustration because I was running low. I had two energy potions left, and a small vile of nectar. The nectar would not be difficult to come by, the energy potions would be. I reached inside, taking the vile of nectar. I uncorked it, swallowing the contents quickly. I felt the faint flutter of warmth in my chest, and it began radiating out. It took away the chills, at least, for the time being.

I grabbed both of the energy potions, and set them on the table. I opened one up, and began tentatively sipping on it. I needed to stretch this out as long as possible, that was the only way I would even have a chance. I was about to start putting on my armor, but someone walked into my room.

"Time to go, little storm!"

Deimos walked in, standing haughtily in front of me. He looked around my age, covered in scars and black leather, just like his ass-hat of a father, Ares. Deimos was the god of panic, brother to Phobos, the god of fear.

"I can manage to walk to the coliseum by myself," I snapped back at him. My voice was off though, so it did not have its usual amount of venom. I sounded just as tired as I felt, which was not good. Gods could smell fear and weakness, especially the one in front of me.

Deimos was usually stuck up Ares's butt, and he was usually sent to annoy me. Deimos took to this job gladly; he enjoyed driving me absolutely crazy and picking on me any chance he got. One time, I managed to kick his butt, and I was told to treat him with "respect" from now on. Now that I was not allowed to fight back, his bullying got even worse.

"Father wanted to make sure you are on time! Told me to escort you," he added gleefully while poking me in the shoulder. That poke felt like getting punched. I knew it would bruise, but I refused to rub it. All the gods were super strong. I might be immortal, but I did not have their strength or blood.

"Well, I have to put on my armor, and finish getting my weapons-"

"No, Dad said that I was to take you now, and if you tried to disobey, the punishment would be severe," he added cheerfully.

"Great," I muttered, standing up slowly. My legs immediately started shaking, and I had to grab onto the side table to keep from falling over. I grabbed my sword, slinging it quickly over my back. "Can I at least bring my armor with me?" I asked sluggishly.

"I don't see why not, it looks like you will need it." He pushed me in what he thought was a light teasing manner, but it felt like another punch. My breath huffed out, and he laughed at me. "You look sick, little storm! I hope I get a chance at you today!"

I ignored this comment, picking up the pieces of my armor. I tried to conjure a bag up to carry it all in, but it did not work. I tried again, and my trepidation grew. Apparently, my magic had not come back yet. This was just getting better and better by the minute.

I was about to get my ass kicked.

"You have one minute," Deimos warned. "If you can't carry it or get it on, then it is not coming with you!"

I shot him a glare, which he returned with a gloating smile. I threw on my greaves, not bothering to lace them up. I grabbed my arm braces, shoving them on my arms. I grabbed the potion I had opened and drained the contents. So much for trying to spread it out. I grabbed my chest armor, thankful that it was so light. Palaemon, one of the minor sea gods, had given it to me. I was not very muscular; I relied on speed and skill more than my strength. The traditional armor hurt more than it helped. It was too heavy and bulky for me. Palaemon had the Cyclops make this set just for me. It was in a vest like shape, but it was thin and pliable and just as tough as regular armor. I tucked my arm under the straps, and Deimos grabbed my arm, basically dragging me out of my room.

"Let me go!" I snapped at him. I pulled against him, reaching for my potion bottle. He dragged me out of my apartment like I was a doll. I did not stand a chance against him.

"Quit fighting, Euadne, or I'll let father know," he warned.

"At least let me get to my feet," I mumbled hatefully. Gods, I wanted to kill him, but I knew I had to save what little strength I had. He paused, letting me get my footing. His grip tightened on my arm, and he continued to practically drag me to the arena.

Today was going to be a really long day.

* * *

As soon as I got to the arena, Deimos shoved me into one of the holding rooms and put the arm down so I could not get out. We were below the arena, and I could hear the crowds coming up to the stands.

"Now stay here, and try not to be too scared, little squall. I'll take it easy on you, I promise."

It took all I could not to hit him.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down it until I was sitting. The energy potion had helped just a little, but I needed the other one something fierce. I had never felt this bad before a fight, ever. It concerned me. If I was fighting demigods or immortals like me, I might be okay. I could keep the damage to a minimum. If I had to fight any gods though, I was done for. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way out of this mess. I had to because Ares had ordered me to win, but sadly, I wanted to. I was not looking forward to being in any more pain than I already was.

"Addie?"

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. There was a pair of bright grey eyes before me. Urban was squatting in front of me, on the other side of the door.

"Hi," I whispered back to him.

"Addie, what in Tartarus are you doing down here?" he whispered frantically. "Mother said you were way too sick to fight."

"Tell that to Ares," I sighed. "He said I had to."

"Oh, Addie."

I just closed my eyes, my hands gripping into my legs. I did not want anyone's pity. Yes, my situation sucked, as they say these days, but I did not need to be reminded of it. I heard the click of the door, and I felt a soft touch on my arm. I opened my eyes, Urban now in my cell with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly.

"Helping you," he replied as he started lacing up my arm braces.

"You'll get in trouble, Urban. I'll be fine-"

"No you will not. Do not try to down play this, Euadne. I see how bad off you are, and don't you dare try to deny it."

I met Urban's eyes, and he glared at me. Urban was smart, smarter than any other demigod I had ever met. He was Athena's prized child before Annabeth came along. He singled handedly devised the battle plan that won the civil war for the Greeks.

He moved to my greaves, lacing them around my calves. I wanted to tell him to stop, that I could handle this myself, but I did not have it in me to protest.

"What all have you taken?"

"A little nectar, and an energy potion," I stated. "I had one more, but Deimos dragged me out before I could grab it."

"There is time. I can run back and get it for you."

I started coughing, my body heaving at the dampness and dustiness in the air. I was starting to get the chills again, and I knew I was pushing it. I did not have a chance in Hades.

"Addie, there is no shame in asking for help. I'm sure my moth-"

"No," I said harshly. "I will not give Ares the satisfaction. You know I will pay for it either way. That's exactly what he wants; he wants me to beg him to rescind the order. I would rather get beat to a pulp than give him that."

Urban looked at me, his grey eyes sad yet understanding. Urban looked a lot more like Athena than Annabeth did. He had the grey eyes and the dark brown hair, set in soft waves all over his head. He reached for me, pulling me into a hug. He kissed my forehead, and he face contorted when he felt the heat from it.

"Stay here and rest as much as possible. I'm going to get you more nectar and that energy potion. Would you like to know who you have to fight first?"

I nodded my head, smiling in his direction. Urban disappeared, leaving me alone once again. I curled up against the wall, praying that somehow, I could make it through this.

I must have dozed off, because I woke to Urban gently shaking me awake.

"Drink this," he said, handing me a vile.

I took a swig, gagging at the taste. It tasted like rotten meat. I swallowed the mixture down, gasping for air after it.

"What in the-"

"Panacea gave it to me, said it would help. Drink all of it," he instructed.

I pinched my nose, chugging the rest of it. I did feel better, but still nothing like my usual self.

"How did you run into her?" I asked Urban. Panacea was the goddess of healing, a daughter of Asclepius. I had only met her once since I lived on Olympus.

Urban kept silent, fastening my chest armor around me. He put my arm on his shoulder, and began lacing up the sides.

"Urban," I warned him.

"What?" he muttered, avoiding my gaze. I knew what that meant. Urban was the worst liar ever, and if he was trying to avoid me, then he knew something that he knew would upset me.

"Urban Bennett," I cautioned. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," he snapped back. He moved to my other side, but I stubbornly kept my arm down. Urban rolled his eyes and then narrowed them at me. "Let me finish with your gear."

"Not until you explain yourself," I replied. I set my jaw, looking determinedly back at him.

"Let me help, and I will."

I huffed out some air, and lifted my arm onto his shoulder. He began tightening the laces, and I winced. I was so sore!

"I, uh, well… I ran into Apollo," he muttered quickly.

"YOU WHAT!?" I screamed at him.

He shushed me, placing his hand over my mouth.

"Quit yelling! No one is supposed to be down here, you know!" he seethed back at me. I glared at Urban from behind his hand. "When I was leaving your apartment, I ran into him. He was coming back to check on you. You know I can't lie," he added apologetically.

"Please, please tell me he did not say anything," I begged him.

"I don't know," he said warily. "He did look mad, and he handed me this and told me to bring it straight to you. That's all I got."

He had finished lacing me up, and now, I was ready as I could be for the fight.

"What powers do you have?" he said breathlessly.

I thought about that for a minute, and tried to use my earth powers. Luckily, the rock underneath me started to shift and I sighed in relief. I reached for my magic once again, but the feeling I normally got in my gut was gone.

"Just my earth shaker stuff," I admitted. He nodded his head, and I heard someone walking towards us down the rows of holding cells. The footsteps echoed off the rock sinisterly, and my dread grew the closer the sound came.

Urban's head shot up, and I grasped his arm.

"Please don't leave," I said quietly. He nodded his head, concern overwhelming his expression for a moment. He rose, and he helped me get to my feet. I was less shaky, so that made me a little more confident.

A man walked into view, one I did not immediately recognize. He looked vaguely familiar, but I could not place his face.

"Comus," Urban said to the man. He nodded his head, a clipboard in his hands.

"Euadne," he said without looking up. "You'll be fighting Palaestra to start off with." He snapped his fingers, slightly turning away. Before I could say another word, the ground underneath me began to shake and lift. I started to rise to the surface, my whole body tensing up.

"I can't do this," I said hurriedly to Urban. He held my arms, squeezing them in a comforting manner.

"Yes, you can. Listen to me! Don't let her get her arms around you, and do not attack outright. Save your energy for when you see an opening for the final blow. Keep your attacks at a range," he told me quickly. We stopped moving, a set of metal doors in front of me, like I reached the top of an elevator. I could hear the shouts of the crowd, the voice of one speaker above the rest. "Just make it through this fight, Addie, and we will find a way to get you out."

The gates started creaking open, and two godlings stepped in front of the now open door. They were dressed in full battle gear, pointing their spears at me. The arena exploded with noise, the crowd of immortals chanting indiscernible words. My stomach filled with apprehension. One of them prodded me with their spears, looking at me apologetically.

"Come along," he said.

I took small steps, coming out into the sunlight. I could not see the detail of the crowd around me. I concentrated on my daggers, bringing them to my hands. My legs were shaking, and each step tired me more than the one before.

Palaestra stood about fifty yards away on the other side of the arena. She looked cruelly in my direction, her face lighting up in fiendish glee.

I gripped my daggers, my fingers sliding against the leather. A thin layer of sweat covered my body, the chill cutting through me once more.

Palaestra started making her way towards me, and I tensed and took a deep breath.

I can do this. I have to do this.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what your thoughts/concerns/theories are! I love to hear them! :D**


	30. Chapter 30- The Games, Part II

**A/N: Hey All! This chapter never wanted to end, so there is one more part to the games after this, which will be posted shortly! I really enjoyed writing it, and you will see why. :) **

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"What the hell!?" I yelled loudly. Some of the people turned around to look at me.

The minute Addie walked out into the arena, I wanted to go down and help her. She looked bad. Not as bad as she had looked, believe me, but she reminded me of death. Her skin had a grayish tint to it, and there were very pronounced shadows underneath her eyes. Every slash and movement looked like it cost her dearly. I glanced around, wondering if there was anything I could do. Did Apollo know about this? Surely, he would not have let her fight….

This was my entire fault. If I had not had let Addie strain herself down in Tartarus, none of this would have happened to her. I watched them fight for a few minutes. Addie struggled to stay out of Palaestra's grasp, but she was managing.

Palaestra lunged for Addie, and she darted out of the way, slashing her daggers up over her head. You could hear the Ooo's and Ahh's of the crowd as Addie backed away.

"Is something wrong with her?" Piper asked uncertainly.

"She shouldn't be fighting," I said worried. "She should be resting. She was practically dead when I saw her last night." Annabeth looked at me, a little of the color in her face draining.

"What?" she asked. Addie flung one her daggers at Palaestra, grazing her arm. Palaestra snarled in response, maneuvering herself closer to Addie again. Addie summoned the dagger back to her, watching for another opening. Palaestra did not have any weapons that I could see, but she did not need them. She was built like a man, her arms almost as big as Addie's torso.

"Later," I whispered hurriedly back to her. She nodded her head, our attention focused once again on the fighting.

Addie stumbled back. She was missing her usual grace and speed, and it was hurting her in the fight. Palaestra lunged for her and grabbed her around the legs. They both fell to the dirt, and the crowd groaned in response. Addie moaned, and Palaestra picked her up. She looked like she was going to body slam Addie to the ground. A huge rock, about the size of a chair shot out of the ground and hit Palaestra squarely in the chest. She flew backwards, and Addie fell in a heap. I saw her raise her head, a small smile on her face.

"Did she just knock out a god with a rock?" Leo laughed.

"Yes. Yes, she did," Frank said amazed.

I could not help but smile just a little. The crowd cheered dramatically, and Addie slowly pushed herself up. You could see her arms shaking, and although she had a small smile on her face, she looked close to passing out. The announcer declared her the winner, and two godlings came to get Palaestra off the field. Addie hobbled back to the gate, and as soon as she made it inside, the doors shut behind her. Two more opponents walked out on the field, but I stood up.

"Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to find a way to check on her," I muttered quickly back to her.

"I'm coming with you," she said, determination in her voice.

"Annabeth, no-"

"We made a deal, Seaweed Brain. Never apart again, remember?" she snapped back at me. Her tone may have been harsh, but her eyes were not. I grabbed her hand and nodded my head.

"Let's go, then."

"We will cover for you," Jason said hurriedly. I silently thanked him, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

We edged out of our seats, heading to the stairs. I figured she would be below the arena, just like the coliseum in Rome.

I hoped I was right.

* * *

_Apollo's POV_

"I'm going to kill him," I seethed.

It took all I could not to jump down the three rows and absolutely throttle my half-brother. He was the most sadistic, anger-ridden asshole to ever walk the planet. He turned around, purposefully looking in my direction.

"Looks like you should have done a better job healing her!" he called tauntingly from his seat. My bow came into my hands, and I was just about to send an arrow into his smug head. Now that would have been a fight everyone would have loved to see.

"Don't, Apollo. You know that is exactly what he wants," Artemis said from beside me.

"I do not give one flying pegasus what he wants," I said harshly.

"I know you don't, but getting in a fight with the thick head is not going to help Euadne," she said knowingly. I eased back in my seat, glaring in Ares's direction. My bow vanished with a wave of my hand. He turned back around, cheering loudly as Hercules fought Theseus.

"We need to go talk to father," she said. "I think we can appeal to him."

I stood, heading up to the canopy above me. The highest gods were sitting right where we could see most of the action. Zeus, like the Kings and Ceasers before him, sat under an awning, a few rows above us. I began walking up there, catching Athena's eye. She gave me a worried look, and she asked a silent question by glancing up towards Zeus. I nodded my head, and she looked back down at the arena. She wanted to help Addie as well, but now, she could not interfere. Our father was mightily angry at her for doing what she did. I knew he yelled at her for hours, but deep down she did not care. It was one of the things I liked best about Athena. When it came to what she thought was best for a strategy, she would stand her ground.

I walked to my father's side, the one opposite of Hera. She glanced disdainfully at me and then proceeded to ignore me.

"Yes, son?" he asked in a gravelly voice. He sounded tired, which meant him and Hera had been arguing.

"Father, I want to pull Euadne from the games."

He took a sip of his wine, but did not look at me. Hercules had just been claimed the winner, and he was gesturing triumphantly from the arena floor. The crowd roared in approval, and I saw Ares turn and narrow his eyes in our direction.

"Why is that?" he questioned, motioning for Ganymede to fill his cup again.

"She will not be able to work after this," I reasoned carefully. "She still has a mortal body."

I could not let on how much I cared for Addie. If I did, I do not know what would happen. Father had a tendency to get touchy about who we care for, which was laughable when you thought about his escapades. Dionysus got a hundred years at a camp for messing with a nymph, and I had a feeling that he would not react well with her.

"She will have to do as she is asked, Apollo. Are you worried about her health?" He asked as he turned to me. He gaze was appraising, like he was trying to read my motives. I nodded my head.

"Father, she will be a valuable tool in the coming weeks, and I think pushing her unnecessarily will weaken our chances," Artemis stated. Zeus grunted in response, taking another sip of wine. Artemis quickly glanced at me, her expression a little anxious. I knew she liked Addie, but Addie could never become a hunter. She had been married, so her "maiden" status was null and void. I did not particularly mind that though…

"I wanted to see what she was capable of when she was injured," he said thoughtfully. "Is she truly as bad off as you say?"

"That poison was intended for a purpose, and that purpose was to kill her. It will take her a few days to recover," I stated.

"Ganymede, who will Euadne fight next?"

"Heracles, my Lord," he responded from his side. Zeus touched his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"She will fight Heracles, and then, win or lose, she can be pulled from the games. Go down to her holding cell and give her any assistance you deem necessary. However, do not give her an unfair advantage! Just try to get her where she at least has a chance."

I nodded my head quickly, darting out from the pavilion. Artemis walked back to where we were sitting, giving me a significant look. I guess this was the best we could hope for, given the circumstances. I was in the hallway of the arena now, and Ares stepped out in front of me.

"Trying to interfere with my game, brother?" he questioned menacingly.

"Like what you did was not interfering," I snapped back. He stepped closer to me, his godly aura flickering around him. Mine sparked up in response.

"Euadne is mine, to do with as I please," he ground out.

"I am sure father would agree with that statement," I seethed. "We all have control over her, Ares. She did not receive this so you could do whatever you wanted with her! I will not stand for it." He stepped back, a smug smile on his face.

"Protecting her? Growing to care for a mortal, brother? If you want my sloppy seconds so bad-"

I lost it. My immortal form took hold, and I punched Ares in the face, sending him back into the wall. The whole coliseum shook, and I pinned him against the wall.

"You _ever_ lay another hand on her again, and I swear on the River Styx that I will chain you down in the Acheron and watch you suffer for eternity." He glared at me, utmost rage in his eyes.

"We will see about that," he countered, pushing me from him. He disappeared, a look of anger on his face. I walked away, trying to control the rage in my system. I had to calm down before I saw her; she would disintegrate if she saw me like this. I took a deep breath, bringing myself out of my immortal form. I walked towards the catacombs, to the holding cells under the arena.

I meant what I said, though. He would not ever touch or harm Addie again.

* * *

_Addie's POV_

As soon as I made it in the doors, I fell out.

Every single inch of me felt like it was on fire. I felt like I had been put through a meat grinder, and then ran a marathon. I may not have been dying, but I sure as Hades felt like it. Even using that small amount of my powers was draining. The poison was bad enough when it was in my system, and the after effects were not going much better.

I tried to lift myself back up, but my arms would not hold my weight. I sighed into the stone floor, content on not moving. The coolness of the stone felt wonderful against my heated cheeks. I closed my eyes, thankful for the rest. There was no way I was going to make it through the next round.

But I would have to try anyways.

The floor stopped moving, letting me know I was back in my holding cell. Most of these games were played in a tournament-like format. I would play the winner of another set. I had no idea how long I had free before the next match. I crawled to the far corner of the cell, curling up in the corner. I suspected that I had hurt my knee when Palaestra had tackled me. I did not think it was broken, but it was swollen and bruised. I did not have anything on me for a brace, so I would just have to deal with it. It really was not fair that I was a mortal fighting against gods. I will admit though, part of me did enjoy beating them. The fuzzy, sleepy feeling started to come over me, and I drifted into the darkness.

"Addie?!"

My head snapped up to see Percy and Annabeth. I had dozed off, but I had no idea how long it had been. They were both clinging to the bars, looking at me with sad expressions.

"What are you two doing down here?" I quickly asked them. I sat up and hobbled towards them, to the front corner. I felt even sorer after my nap. I eased down the front of my cell, watching my knee carefully. It was pulsing painfully, sending sharp pains up my leg. Percy crouched in front of me, sticking his hand in the cell and placing it on my shoulder. Annabeth stuck her hand through, grabbing mine. A quake rattled through the coliseum, and I looked up hesitantly. There must be one hell of a fight going on up above.

"You are burning up," she commented, her eyes wide.

"Fevers will do that," I responded. "You two need to go back upstairs, if they catch you down here-"

"Then we can take care of ourselves," Percy finished.

"I am sure you can, but you will not have to deal with them on my account," I responded quickly. The gods would punish them for being down here. Maybe not all of them, but some of them would not hesitate. "Look, I'm fine-"

"You are not fine, Addie! We can obviously tell that!"

I rolled my eyes. Gods, Percy was just as stubborn as my father. Well, I guess he was just a stubborn as me too. I almost wanted to smile.

"If you will stop interrupting me, and listen, I will explain," I paused, and Percy had crossed his arms across his chest. Annabeth gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, a small smile just touching her lips. "You are right, I am not fine. However, I doubt they will let me die. I'll be okay. I will just take what I have to take. I'm not going to make it during the next round, and that's okay."

"Yes, you are."

I looked up, and I saw Apollo standing behind Percy. Percy and Annabeth turned around, looking up at him.

"Annabeth, Percy, go back upstairs."

Annabeth let go of my hand and looked questioningly in my direction.

"I'll be fine," I whispered. "Go."

Both of them left, and I sighed. Apollo appeared inside of the cell, feeling my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He made a vile appear in his hands, uncorked it, and handed it to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Not being there when you woke up."

"It's okay," I reassured him. I began drinking the nectar, and he looked at my knee.

"You shouldn't be fighting," he said as he began healing it. I felt a warm pulse through my leg, and it was aggravatingly itchy. He explained his conversation with Zeus, and I felt myself pale. Heracles, Hercules, whatever, was super strong and one of the best fighters ever.

"I'm going to get beat to a pulp," I whispered.

"No, you will not. You do not give yourself enough credit."

"Apollo, I cannot do magic right now, I can barely move. I'm praying he knocks me out with the first hit."

"You have to win," he said as he finished healing my knee. "And that was not a command. I want you to win, so you can shove it in Ares's face."

"You do?"

He nodded and placed his hand on my chest. Warmth, comforting and strong, slowly started to creep through my body. I looked up, and his face was mere inches from mine. His honey brown eyes stared into mine, and for the first time in a long time, I was embarrassed.

All of those feelings I had carefully thrown into the drawer were coming back. How had he known about my fears? What were my fears, exactly? I knew things I was scared of, but was that the same thing?

And him! I never thought any of the twelve noticed me enough to know me that well, and he obviously had. I had always thought of him as a good friend, someone like my brother, but he was still my boss. The gods were kind of selfish, and it blew my mind that he, of all people, knew. It was flattering, that he had noticed, but I could not understand why he did.

"What is it?" His eyes were concerned. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled like sunshine, like the outdoors during summer.

"You healed me of that poison," I whispered to him. I hated that rule. I had to answer honestly when I was asked a direct question. It was horribly embarrassing, having to tell the truth all the time. His eyes softened just a little, and he smiled at me.

"I did."

"How?"

"Questioning the god of healing, Addie?" he said, slightly teasing.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. I did not want to continue.

"You did not think I would know them, didn't you?" he asked me.

I looked down into my lap, and shook my head. Oh great, this conversation was going to happen now.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Please, please tell me about them in the reviews! I absolutely love hearing from every single one of you, even the guests! :D**


	31. Chapter 31- The Games, Part III

**A/N: I could not leave anyone hanging! Here's the last part to the games. I really, really hope you all like it. :D It's late here, so please excuse the typos that are most likely all up in this! :P**

* * *

I could feel the blush in my cheeks, and I wanted to run. I did not want to be vulnerable in front of him. It reminded me of the first time I really talked to Apollo, and the state that I had been in. It had been a bad night, and I had wished all the pain and suffering would end. He had shown me kindness, the first I received in a long time. It was the first time any of them had treated me like something other than a slave.

I felt something warm touch my neck, and I looked back up. He was so close, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"You are not alone, Addie. You do not have to do this by yourself; you do not have to be strong all the time," he whispered to me. His hand came up to the side of my face, his thumb brushing my cheek. "Is it so hard to believe that I care?"

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that I was not alone. I just shook my head in disbelief. His gaze caught mine, and I could not look away. I was frozen, but not in fear. His eyes were smoldering, making me feel all tingly and warm inside. I had not felt that in a very, _very_ long time.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I-I….there's….no one. I can't. I can't let anyone that close again, people will get hurt-"

"Euadne Cyra Aurelius Maximus," he spoke firmly, interrupting me. He used my full name, which sounded surprisingly good coming from him. "I am a god, and no supposed curse of Ares will stop me." He took a deep breath, both of his hands moving to hold my face. His touch was so gentle, and the heat felt so good. I felt like I was melting away, that he was forcibly removing the mask I always wore. I had worn it for so long, and it felt nice, for once, that there was a possibility I did not have to hide behind it.

"Please believe me," he breathed. His forehead touched mine, and my eyes closed. My breaths were shallow and quick, and my heart was racing in my chest. Every inch of me was tingling, and it felt so good. I was not tired or sore. I was just aware of him, and it was so easy to believe that someone cared. I wanted to believe him.

So I decided to do just do that.

"Okay," I said softly.

I felt him still for a moment, like he was thinking about something. Before I had a chance to open my eyes, to see what was wrong, Apollo's grip tightened in my hair, and his lips touched mine.

It was not forced, not like with Ares. His lips were soft, gentle, and hesitant, almost like he was asking permission. A different kind of heat blazed though my body. It was consuming and wonderful, and I felt a spark, one that lit up the lonely recesses of my heart. I felt alive, more so than I had in a very long time. Without thinking, I was kissing him back. I _wanted_ to kiss him back. He pulled me to him, and my hands went to his shoulders. I had never been kissed like this, and I did not want it to stop.

He pulled away abruptly, glancing over his shoulder. He stood and pulled me up with him, his hand firmly on my waist. He kept the arm wrapped around me, helping to keep me steady. One of my hands was still on his shoulder. I was feeling a little dizzy, and it had nothing to do with me being sick. Comus walked around the corner, and upon seeing Apollo, he bowed.

"My Lord, I did not realize you were down here."

"Yes, well, I am," he sighed pointedly. Comus looked at me, and I knew I looked a little distant and glazed. I kept imagining the feeling of his lips…

"Euadne is up," Comus explained.

"I will ride up with her, Comus. I know how to find my way back."

"Yes, my Lord, of course."

He backed away, and the floor started steadily rising once again. Apollo turned me to him, his hands on my waist.

"How's the knee?"

I looked down and bent it, testing it out. It was no longer swollen, and it felt fine.

"Good," I replied, my voice a little squeaky. Where his hands were, it felt like open flames to my skin.

"And how do you feel?" he chuckled. I was feeling a lot of things at the moment, each one more confusing than the other.

"Good," I choked, clearing my throat. "I, um, I feel better."

"Good," he said, smiling at me. He pulled out another vile, handing it to me. I took it from him, drinking the contents. "That will not last long, and you will crash hard when it runs out."

I nodded my head in understanding, and the floor stopped moving. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine once more, and I felt my heart flutter.

"Never fear that you are alone, Addie. I'll be here for you," he breathed as he pulled away. The doors opened, light spilling back in. The godling guards, upon seeing Apollo, hesitated slightly. They did not want to push me in front of him.

"I know you will win," he stated. I nodded and walked out into the arena. When I looked back, he was gone.

The crowd roared in approval, and I wondered how I looked. I felt like I was a person who had spent two days straight awake who had just injected pure caffeine into their system. The aches and tiredness were just out of reach, pushed back by the potions and nectar. The adrenaline rush I had experienced with Apollo was fading. I still felt weak, but now I had one shot left.

And I was going to use it to my full advantage.

I thought about everything I knew about Hercules. He was super strong, and he relied on that strength. Maybe if I could outsmart him, that would be enough to get the win.

He was about thirty yards away from me, and the crowd yelled incoherently around us. I paused, letting him walk closer to me. He was like a lion, waiting until he got close enough to pounce.

"You look tired, Euadne," he teased me. "I'll make it quick and somewhat painless, if you tell me to. Oh but wait, you can't can you?" He laughed at me, a superior smirk on his face.

I just glared at him, summoning my daggers to my hands. He pulled out his sword, grinning wickedly at me. I set my jaw, and he started running from towards me.

I would be better than when I had fought Palaestra. I was in more control. He was getting closer, and when he was about ten feet away, I summoned a rock from behind me, hurling it towards him. I reached for my magic, and thankfully it responded. The ground disappeared beneath my feet as I heard the crunch of the rock hitting Hercules.

I reappeared about twenty yards away. Hercules shook his head, absolute rage on his face. He lunged after me and I parried the blow. It felt like my arms would shatter trying to stop him. We fought back at forth, the crowd going wild. I was doing my best to avoid his sword all together. I could not match his strength, and if I tried I would have just broken something. I vanished once again close to the other side of the arena. I was covered in sweat, and I felt my strength start to wane.

Hercules ripped a column from the wall and slung it in my direction.

It took all I could to stop it with my earth powers. I dropped it to the ground, huffing out a breath.

I missed Hercules though.

While I was distracted with stopping the column, he ran beside me, punching me firmly in the side. I flew at least twenty feet, and my head cracked against the rock wall. My ribs were most certainly broken, and I felt blood pour from my head. I was seeing stars, and my vision was blurring. The crowd had gone strangely quiet; there was a strange, high-pitched buzz echoing in my ears.

That was a cheap trick, and it made me angry.

I heard the clap of thunder before I stood back up. Hercules barreled towards me, and I flipped over him with the aid of a rock. I threw both of my daggers, both of them hitting their target. Two gashes, one on his arm and leg, appeared on him, and my daggers flew back to my hands. He looked at me in disbelief, golden ichor running down his arm. I took the second to wipe my face free of the blood. I could feel in running down the side, continuing down my neck. The sky was darkening, and a flash of lightning rocked the sky.

Hercules launched himself towards me, and our close battle started again. I unleashed every bit of pent fury and frustration I had on the god. All the anger I had in the last few months was venting out of me.

I was mad at my father for ignoring me.

I was mad at the gods for not doing something about this flip-flop business.

I was mad at the Fates for letting this happen.

I was mad at myself, for giving into this hopelessness.

But most of all, I was mad at Ares, for all the crap he had done to me.

And I wanted to prove him wrong. I was not the same girl who begged for someone's life on the battlefield two thousand years ago. I was strong. And I did not want to be scared any longer.

The ground was sliding and mould beneath me, aiding me in my movement. I saw Hercules hesitate for a second under my onslaught, and that's when I took advantage. I parried his sword and slashed my dagger just below his wrist. He dropped his sword, and I hit him with a rock. Wind and small pebbles swirled around me like a hurricane. I pinned him to the ground, both of my daggers at his throat.

He looked up at me, surprise and awe on his face. The sound came back, and I could hear the roar of the crowd. I heard them announce me as the winner, but I did not smile. Every inch of me hurt, and I was covered in sweat.

The rocks fell back to the ground, and the wind started to die around me. I had made it storm, just like I always did when I got angry.

"I underestimated you," he said up to me. I made my daggers vanish back into the bangles and I stood up. I offered Hercules my hand which he took.

"Most people do," I grunted as I pulled him up. "Sorry I cut you." I looked at his wrist, but it was already healing. My head was still bleeding badly, and I was starting to feel woozier.

"They were wrong about you," he said.

I was about to ask him who was, when the last of my strength left me. My vision turned black, and the last thing I remembered was something catching me before I hit the ground.

* * *

_Iapetus looked at me hungrily, like he I was the most interesting thing he had ever seen._

_"They were right to be frightened of you. You hold more power than you know," he said smugly._

_Words echoed in my head, ones that sounded eerily familiar._

_'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.'_

_Faces I knew and some I didn't flashed before me. Percy, Annabeth, and Jason Grace, along with two more boys and girls, but I did not recognize them. But then it was my friends: Tiberius, Orion, Decimus, Amadeus, Philo, and Magnus._

_ 'To storm or fire, the world must fall.'_

_A torrent of flames and rock surrounded me, the wind harsh and biting. Apollo repeated the words he said in my head: "The storm of fire will bring the world to death."_

_'An oath the keep with a final breath….Become immortal with a final breath.'_

_Flashes of an elfish boy lying on the ground, Percy's body, my own, looking lifeless. Despair rocked through me because I feared there was nothing I could do. _

_ 'And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'_

_I saw myself slam the doors. I saw the hopelessness on my face as I turned to the army._

_'The mortal chained by the god's will…an encounter with death fulfilled.'_

_I closed my eyes, but it did not stop what I was seeing. It did not stop the laugh I heard in my ears, two sets, one female, one male._

_And the male sounded eerily familiar._

_"I'm coming for you, Euadne. You will regain your fate," the male voice whispered to me._

_"They have all been lying to you."_

* * *

"Addie, wake up!"

My eyes shot open, and I shivered, a cold sweat over my body. I was back in my bed, my breaths wild and panting.

I looked to my left, and Apollo sat on my bed, a worried look on his face. His hand stroked my cheek as my heartbeat slowed. A rag appeared in his hand, and he wiped my forehead with it. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Are you okay?" he asked me slowly.

I nodded my head, unsure of my voice.

"Were you dreaming?"

I nodded my head again and tried to sit up. He grasped my arm, and put one hand behind my back. I felt fluttery again, and more pillows appeared behind my back. Apollo held my hand, and I could not help but smile.

He was here, just like he said he would be.

"See, I told you."

"One should not question the god of prophecy," I noted. He laughed, a spark in his eyes.

"You should have seen Ares's face," he said smugly.

I laughed, but my hand flew to my ribs as my laughs morphed into a painful sob.

"Easy, tiger," he said brushing my chest with his fingers. The pain vanished, and I looked at him thankfully. "You are not a god, you know. It takes time to heal."

"Ares was mad?" I asked him quietly. My voice was a little hesitant.

"Oh, he was absolutely livid, but you have nothing to worry about," Apollo said firmly. "He will not bother you again, not if I can help it."

"You don't have to do that," I whispered quietly to him.

"Yes, I do," he said adamantly. His gaze bore into mine, and I felt myself blush. I shivered, and he wrapped his hand tighter around my own.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He leaned against the headboard and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I turned so I was facing him. He was being awfully nice, not that I did not mind.

"Does this bother you?" he asked. He looked a little confused and just a smidge hurt.

"No," I said carefully. "It's actually nice, I'm just…not use to it, I guess."

"Well then, get use to it," he said softly.

"Is that an order?" I asked jokingly

"Yes, it is," he smiled, tenderly grazing my cheek. I closed my eyes, for the first time in a long time, I felt safe again.

This was one order that I did not mind following.

* * *

**AHHHH! So what do you think? ****_Please, please_**** tell me!**

**I will probably not update tomorrow, but who knows?**

**Thank you for the reviews so far on the last chapter. You guys rock! :)**


	32. Chapter 32- The Oracle Speaks

_Addie's POV_

"You are going down," I whispered menacingly into my mike. I clicked the controller furiously, taking out the guy that was shooting me from across the map. I made it around the corner, only to get killed once again.

"I mitéra sou myrízei ópos ta psária!" I yelled back at the guy laughing in my ear. Only belatedly did I realize I was yelling at him in Greek, which he probably could not understand. I had been stuck in bed four whole days, a fact I was not very happy about.

"Your mother smells like fish?" a questioning voice asked from beside me. I turned around, a huge smile on my face.

I guess being in bed for four days was not bad when I got to spend time with Apollo. I turned back towards the screen, killing three more and earning a kill streak.

"Where did you get the Xbox?" he asked, sitting beside me. I was sitting cross-legged in the middle of my bed. I thought it was around nine in the morning; I had been up since midnight playing.

"Urban," I said as I killed two more. Over the past day, I had become addicted to Call of Duty, thanks to him. I got really good really fast; I guess it was thanks to the quick reflexes and ADHD. The game ended, and Apollo looked appreciatively at the screen.

"Thirty-nine and four? Not bad," he admitted.

I cut the Xbox off and slid the microphone off my head.

"Not bad?" I questioned, a small smile on my face. He did not respond. Instead, he just took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was the first time he had kissed me since the arena. Well, it was the first time we had been alone, and I was awake since the arena, too. I still could not believe it. I guess I was still in shock over the whole thing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as he pulled back to look at me.

"Really good," I said back. I fell back against the bed and stretched out on my side. After sleeping non-stop for almost thirty hours and drinking more potions than I could count, I had started to feel like myself again. I had drunk enough nectar the past few days that my skin had actually started to glow a little. It became a bet with Apollo and Artemis. I had not gotten close to burning to a crisp yet, which they thought was interesting. Normally, I could not tolerate so much. "Good enough to leave my bedroom," I added suggestively.

Apollo had been in an out a lot. The immortals were starting to prepare for this showdown in the next week or so with Gaia. I hated being cooped up, and now that I felt better, I was ready to do something. I was thankful for the peace, but after going non-stop for so long, it felt weird. I wanted to help.

"That so?" he said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned over me, pressing me into the bed.

All this with him was so new and wonderful. I felt happy for the first time in a very long time. I still did not understand why me, but I did not want to question it. I did not want to question anything. For once, I simply wanted to live in the moment, to do what I wanted. I did not want to know about Gaia, about why she was teasing my thoughts. I'm sure she was just trying to trick me, nothing more. The question she kept repeating in my head was not even tempting me. I had another dream since the first one, but it was mostly the same. The only thing different was the male voice I could not pin down. He had not made a reappearance in the dream.

Apollo gently kissed my neck, his arms wrapping protectively around me. He treated me like I was breakable, and to him, I was. He was changing my perception of immortals. He told me he wanted to prove that I could trust him, and every action reflected that. It had been four days, and the careful wall I had put up was slowly starting to come down around him.

He shifted us so that he was on his back, and I curled up against him on my side. His arm wrapped around me, holding me to him.

"They were asking if you were well enough to come back," he said.

"They?"

"Most of the council. Everyone is a little overwhelmed, honestly," he added, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I should help," I said. I sat up, but Apollo grabbed my arm. He pulled me back down beside him, crushing my body to his. My heart started hammering in my chest. His face was just inches from mine, and his hands were on my neck and back. Every wonderfully toned inch of him was against me, and my breathing just stopped. I may have been almost two thousand years old, but my body was that of an eighteen year old. And that eighteen year old part of me was screaming in joy.

"No, you should take it easy," he said seriously.

"But-"

"But nothing," he breathed. His eyes bore into mine, making me feel like a puddle. "I don't want you getting hurt because you pushed yourself."

"Then give me something small to do," I reasoned with him. It took all I could to talk coherently around him. "If I cannot handle it, then I promise I will rest."

"Hmm" was his only response.

He put his hand to my face, silently asking for permission. I leaned the last two inches, touching my lips to his.

His hand gripped into me, but not painfully. He sighed, and the sound was full of contentment. His hand went into my hair, holding me to him. My arms were against his chest, and my hands wound their way around to his back. I trailed my fingers down, feeling every cord of his muscle. It got a little more heated, but I did not care. I had not had these kinds of feelings in so long. Something heavy had left me, a burden I did not know I carried, and I could finally breathe again. His hand grazed the skin where my shirt had rode up, his fingers sliding just underneath the edge of my top.

"Euadne?"

Apollo swore in Greek. He sat up suddenly, and a chair appeared beside my bed. He plopped into it, straightening his shirt with a wicked grin. I narrowed my eyes at him teasingly, but he just winked at me.

No one could know about me and Apollo, whatever was going on between us. He was worried that I would get hurt if they knew, and he was probably right. The council would see it as improper.

Hermes walked in, looking tired. I sat up in my bed, pushing my long, dark waves out of my face. I always liked Hermes. He had grown to be nice to me over time. He trusted me more than most of them and gave me a longer leash, so to speak. He smiled, and it had the same mischievous quality to it that Des had.

"Euadne, how are you feeling?"

I was feeling hot and flustered. My heart was still racing, and I knew my cheeks were flushed. I could still feel the lines of heat where Apollo's hands had been.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Lord Hermes," I said quietly back to him. My voice sounded controlled, good.

"Do you think you would be up for a quick delivery?" he said to me. He did not notice Apollo's fists clenching, but I did. I nodded my head, but my stomach clenched in anticipation. I wanted to get out, but I did not want to get overwhelmed.

"I need a package taken to Chiron at Camp, and Dionysus needs something picked up from there."

"Of course, my Lord," I replied.

He nodded his head and handed me a small box.

"Chiron has the thing that Dionysus needs, bring it to the throne room when you get back."

I nodded my head, and Hermes nodded at his half-brother then left my room.

I swung out of the bed, my feet hitting the cool marble floor. I stood, and my legs held. I looked up, a grin on my face. Apollo rose, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't like this," he muttered to me.

"You know I have to go."

"I know. Still, I don't have to like it."

I stepped around him, looking for my shoes. I had put on blue jean shorts and a plain turquoise v-neck top earlier. I grabbed my shoes from the floor and slid my feet into them.

Apollo turned to me, my bangles in his hands. He fastened each one around my wrist, his fingers lingered on my skin.

"Be careful," he ordered.

"I will be," I said softly. He placed his lips on my cheek, and my heart skipped at the contact.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered, and he left.

I took a deep breath, feeling for the magic. The familiar tug hit me, and I smiled.

I was just going to Camp; nothing could go wrong, right?

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"Two drachmas Jason beats Frank."

"You're on," I said, slapping Leo's hand.

We were in the arena, taking one last day before we went back to the _Argo II_. We had come here after the games because none of us could stand to be in Olympus any longer. I stayed just long enough to check on Addie, but she was asleep when I had stopped by. Hermes had come by and told me that we would be sent back to the ship in a few days, that it would give us some time to rest before the real fight began.

Speaking of fights, I'm proud to say we stopped the camps from annihilating each other. We had managed not to get into a civil war with the Romans, thanks to some smooth talking between them and myself, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Of course, Octavian was yelling and screaming that all Greeks were traitors, but the rest of Camp Jupiter seemed to believe our story. They agreed not to attack them camp, and then Jason formally turned over his praetorship to Frank. We offered, very graciously I might add, for them to stay in the cabins with us, but they declined, electing to camp out by the strawberry fields.

Even so, that made camp extremely crowded, which made it even harder to relax.

Frank and Jason were practicing sword fighting in the arena while Leo and I watched. Piper had shouted something about a "girl's day," to which we happily left them to. Nico was also there, sitting a few rows over and down. I offered for him to sit with us, but he just shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"Jason's got him, I mean, just because Frank's Mr. Buff Stuff now, doesn't mean he has the skill," Leo added. He kept flicking his fingers, causing flames to dance along them. Frank swiped his sword at Jason, who blocked it, but had a little trouble doing so. They went at it for a few more minutes, and Frank finally succeeded at knocking Jason's sword from his hands.

"Pay up," I said, holding my hand out to Leo. He grumbled something under his breath, and handed me two drachmas out of his utility bag. We both got up and walked over to Jason and Frank. It had been a good fight, and Frank had only just beat Jason.

I clapped Frank on the shoulder, still marveling at how tall he was now.

"Nice job!"

He smiled at me, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Jason walked over to Nico and was talking to him quietly. My stomach grumbled, and I looked up. The sun was directly overhead.

"Lunch, anyone?" I called.

"Thank gods, I'm starving," Jason groaned. Nico was behind him, but Jason put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him along with us.

We walked towards the dining pavilion. We passed the big house, and Chiron was walking in, followed by someone very familiar.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there," I said off handedly. They all nodded, but Nico glanced back at the big house, a dark look on his face.

I ran into the house, stopping just inside the doorway.

"Addie?" I questioned.

She looked up, and relief flooded my system. She looked better, even healthier than the first time I saw her.

"Hi," she said with a tentative smile. She walked up to me, carrying a box in her arms.

"Addie, you know your way around here," Chiron added as he walked out the front door.

"I thought they had sent you guys back already," she said to me. She waved her hand and the box vanished.

"We're going back in the morning," I explained. She nodded her head, looking a little distant.

"Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"I shouldn't," she said quietly back.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since the games, and I know Annabeth wants to see you," I said in an attempt to sway her. She narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There is pizza, and everyone wants to meet you." It was shameless. I had heard through Urban that my half-sister loved pizza just as much as I did. I knew it would get her to stay.

"Pizza?"

I nodded my head. "Extra cheese and pepperoni!"

She sighed dramatically.

"Okay, I'll stay. But only for the pizza," she added playfully.

* * *

I pulled Addie to the table with me. We were the only two there. Tyson had gone back to the forges two days ago to help dad with preparing more weapons. Addie bit her lip. I could tell she was nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a bite of my pizza.

"Just still trying to get over the poison," she said. I knew she was lying, but I did not want to push her. "How has everything gone for you?"

I told her everything that had happened to us since the games, which wasn't much. Addie's eyes glanced up, and I felt a presence behind me. Annabeth sat beside me, grabbing my hand underneath the table where no one could see. Annabeth asked her how she was feeling, and she told us that she felt a lot better, that Apollo had her back up to speed. Her cheeks took on an uncharacteristic blush. Maybe Apollo had taken my advice.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned us.

"Fine," we responded quickly.

"I know you two are lying. You both look tired."

"Well, we've been having these dreams lately," Annabeth started. We had both realized we had been having the same nightmares. Gaia was speaking to both of us, showing us images in our dreams. It was hard to remember the words and pictures. When I woke up, all I could think about was how much trouble we were in and how scared I was.

"Hmm. Doesn't Morpheus and Hypnos have cabins here now?"

I nodded my head, and she looked thoughtful.

"I know of a potion that eradicates nightmares, but I would think about it first. Sometimes, dreams like that give clues as to what she's up to, what her motives are. I can make it though, if you wish. I'd just need some dreamshade, and either cabin should have that or know where to find some."

"That would be great! If I could just get one full night of sleep, then maybe-" I stopped because Annabeth nudged my shoulder.

Rachel walked in, rubbing her head. She looked up, her eyes glazing over mine to settle on Addie. She walked over and sat beside my half-sister.

"Hello, Rachel," she said apprehensively.

"You've met?" I asked, shocked. Addie nodded her head.

"Apollo has sent me to check on her before," Addie explained.

Rachel just continued to stare at Addie, and her eyes were a little glazed.

"I saw you in a dream," she explained solemnly. Addie's color drained just a little, and she looked at Rachel. Their eyes met, and Rachel's flashed green.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Annabeth asked her.

"Everything will be set right," Rachel muttered. "It will be as it should have been."

"Excuse me?" Addie asked.

"Go on the boat. You have to meet Death for the seven to succeed."

"What boat?" Addie asked desperately.

"The path you travelled before, it must be taken again," Rachel cried, her eyes flashing green.

Addie flinched back away from her, her hand gripping into the table. The whole dining pavilion had gone quiet. Even Chiron had stood up. Rachel shook her head, and she came out of her daze.

"Did I just have a spell?" Rachel looked around, confused.

Addie looked like she was in shock. She got up and without another word, left the dining pavilion.

* * *

**A/N: Hi All! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I couldn't get it to where I wanted it to be! To kinda explain a little, we are getting into where I picture Blood of Olympus starting, so the next few chapters are what I love to call "building chapters." Some fluff and angsty stuff is coming, and the action will start picking up again soon!**

**Thank you to all the new followers and the reviews! I love hearing your opinions on everything, good or bad! You guys are amazing, and ya'll are making me into a better writer!**

**_So quick question on something I want your opinions on_****: I rated this T because I wanted to depict the gods in a more mature environment. The legends have them doing some really messed up things, and I wanted to address that to an older audience. Now, we are all young adults/adults here *hopefully*, so how would you all feel about some aspects getting a little darker/more graphic/slightly smuttier? I probably would no go full smut/lemony unless that is something you all wanted. I considered keeping it PG-13 on here, and maybe posting a side story that's a little more... ;) **

**So please give opinions! Do you like the tone I've been using, want it darker? Please let me know!**

**At least one more update today? :D**


	33. Chapter 33- The Traitor's Quest

_Percy's POV_

"I'll go find her," Annabeth assured me. She got up, following after Addie.

"Rachel, I'm just going to go ahead and assume you don't remember what you said," I sighed.

"I remember parts," she said shaking her head. "But no, not really. The parts I do remember I have no idea what they mean."

"Of course," I muttered.

"That's not my fault," she said fiercely.

I looked back at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Nice. The great Oracle of Delphi sticks her tongue out at demigods."

"Whatever, Jackson."

Chiron had walked up by this time, along with Jason and Nico.

"Did I just hear information from our Oracle?"

"Uh….yeah," I said. Part of me wanted to say, 'No, Rachel's just giving advice on working out. That's what she meant!'

"And I'm assuming it has to do with Addie by the way she left?"

"Uh…"

"I thought so," Chiron sighed. "The gods are not going to be pleased. I'll Iris message Apollo, let him know what his Oracle just said."

"Has this happened before?" I asked Chiron. I was glad he was going to talk to Apollo. I knew he was not going to be happy, and I did not want to talk to an angry god.

"Er, um, no, it hasn't," Chiron admitted. "But even the gods cannot interfere with prophecies."

"But that wasn't a prophecy," I challenged. "It was like a spooky, fortune-telling thingy."

"It doesn't matter," Nico said, looking at Chiron. "She's dangerous, and even if Rachel did say that, Euadne shouldn't come on the _Argo II_. That's the only boat I can think of, unless Rachel meant Charon's ferry, which would be the better option."

I turned on Nico, and I noticed then that most of the dining pavilion had cleared out rather quickly. Only Jason, Nico, Chiron, and Rachel were still in here with me.

"What do you mean," I asked Nico carefully. He flinched back; even I could hear the loaded venom in my voice.

"She has a reputation in the immortal community," Nico explained. "She's nothing but bad luck, a traitor, and-"

"She is NOT a traitor," I yelled back at him.

"Boys," Chiron warned. He looked at me and then narrowed his eyes at Nico. "This is for the gods to decide. Arguing between the two of you will do nothing for it. I'm going to go to the big house." Chiron left, and I looked down at my shoes.

"Sorry," Rachel said meekly.

"It's not your fault, Rachel. You can't help what you see," I said standing up.

"You should be careful around her, Percy. I'm only trying to watch out for you," Nico added. I just looked at Nico, and I hoped my glare said enough. Jason looked at him and back at me.

"C'mon, Nico. Let's find the others," Jason suggested.

"I'm going to find Annabeth," I grumbled.

* * *

_Addie's POV_

I knew I needed to get out of there for two reasons.

One, that Roman Praetor, Reyna, kept staring at me, and it was freaking me out. I was not scared, but I knew how the Romans thought of me. Reyna thought I was a traitor. Well, she could join the damn club of people who don't like me.

Two, I was getting upset, and I did not need to lose my temper in front of everyone.

I marched off into the words, not really paying attention to where I was at. I was walking on a trail, one made by monsters moving through the woods. I just needed a moment to breathe and calm down. I'd go back, say goodbye to Percy and Annabeth, and forget any of this had happened.

It probably was not going to happen that way, but hey, a girl can dream, right?

I heard the snap of a string, and I felt myself flying through the air. My breath came out in a whoosh, and my body curled in on itself.

Holy Hera, I was in a net.

And not just any net, a celestial bronze net, which meant no magic from me.

Apollo was right; I should have stayed in Olympus.

I took out my dagger with the bleak hope that maybe I could cut myself out. I tried for about thirty seconds before I groaned and gave up. Of course they put monster traps up, just in case something made it inside the borders. Better yet, they were expecting an invasion from the Romans; why wouldn't they have traps up!?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself. Serves me right. I was too preoccupied to take notice.

Well, I had a few options. I could call for help. There was no telling who would answer though. I'm sure Ares would stand there and laugh. Nope, that was not happening.

I could wait for someone to find me. But, then again, that had the same problem as calling for help.

I looked up, but the top was shut tight with a knot holding it. There was no way to undo it without getting my weight off of it. I crossed my arms and just laid back.

I was not calling for help.

"Addie!"

"Annabeth?"

I saw her come into view, looking around for me.

"Addie, where are you?"

"Look up," I called down.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened. Then, she fell to the ground laughing.

"This is not funny!" I called menacingly down to her. She nodded her head, and she was trying to stifle her snickers behind her hand.

"Yes, it is," she howled. "Weren't you paying attention?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, obviously not, or I would not be up here. Can you please get me down? Preferably before anyone else shows up?"

Her eyes followed the rope, and she walked through the woods to the tree I'm guessing it was tied to. Without any warning, I fell, and an unexpected yelp came from me as I hit the ground. I was glad I was only about twenty feet up. I was still tangled in the net, and Annabeth came over and started to untie the knot.

"How did you not notice this, I thought you were like an expert or whatever," she giggled.

"Well, no one's perfect," I snorted. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Why is that? You looked bothered at lunch." I took a deep breath. I could trust Annabeth; I knew that.

"I don't like being around Roman demigods," I admitted to her.

"Why not? Some of them aren't that bad," she replied as she finished working on the knot. "Jason, Hazel, and Frank are fine, even Reyna. I only know of one that's awful."

"I know that," I sighed.

"Then why?" she asked. She had finished with the knot, and I stepped out of the net. It really was a nicely done trap.

"Because they get this feeling around me. They can tell I'm cursed, that I'm a traitor to Rome."

I really hated talking about myself, but for some reason, I did not mind telling Annabeth. She and Percy knew more about me than most people, and I had not known them long at all.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, another great consequence," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I don't think you are a traitor," she said. Her gray eyes were sincere, and she brushed off some dirt from my shirt. I smiled at her in thanks.

We walked back to Camp, talking about various things. Annabeth was telling me about her childhood, and we were walking towards the big house. Percy showed up out of nowhere, stopping in front of Annabeth and me. He was slightly out of breath, his face just a little flushed.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!"

"In the woods," Annabeth responded neutrally.

"Oh," he responded. "Why are you covered in dirt, Addie?"

Before I could respond, Annabeth cut in.

"Percy! Don't you have something for Addie, before she heads back?"

He nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's in my cabin, come on."

He turned, heading in that direction. I looked towards Annabeth, who was fighting laughing.

"You better not breathe a word," I warned her. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

We made it into Percy's cabin, and I sighed. It felt so comforting. It had been so long since I had been to a real beach. I had been in the sound, but to me, that did not count. The ocean felt different, when it was pure salt water untainted by fresh water. I may not have had as much control over the water like my brothers had, but the sea still called to me.

Percy reached into a drawer, and pulled out a small object.

"Er, dad gave me this, after the vote. He said it was a message to you."

I held out my hand, and in it, he placed a small pink and white conch shell. It was no bigger than my palm. I sat down on a bed, staring at it intently. I was slightly confused at first, but then it hit me. I put the shell to my ear, and I could hear the ocean, along with a voice.

_I'm sorry you had to do that, but it was the only way. He's going to need your help, Addie. Be safe. Please._

The shell crumbled in my hand, and I blinked tears from my eyes. I think that was the most I had ever gotten from my father.

"He was worried about you," Percy told me. "He wanted to know if you made it."

I just nodded my head. I had so many mixed feelings with him.

It was silent for a few minutes, and I closed my eyes. I felt a pull in the back of my skull. Someone was summoning me, but I could not tell who. It felt like more than one. Oh gods, I wondered what they wanted.

"I've got to go," I said.

"Do you just like," Percy paused, waving his hands around. Annabeth looked at him funny, and then turned to me.

"I think what Captain Descriptive is trying to say is did you teleport here?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, a little outrage on his face.

"I was getting to that!"

"Yes," I laughed. "I've got to be outside the borders, though."

"We'll walk with you," Annabeth said and grabbed Percy's arm.

It was easy to forget for a few minutes, and I found myself laughing with them. Percy was telling some story about Phobos and Deimos, which I found hilarious. They deserved every butt-kicking that they got. We were almost to the border, when Reyna stepped in front of us.

"Euadne," she said curtly.

"Reyna," I replied carefully. "You look well." Her eyes did not leave me. Reyna and I had a run in after the battle at Mount Orthys. After the battle, I did not have enough strength to keep myself invisible. She saw me and of course, she assumed I was there with the Titans. I had explained I wasn't, but that did not seem to faze her. I knew she thought I was a traitor because that was the feeling that she got around me. She was not wrong.

"Percy, I did not realize you allowed traitors at your Camp," she seethed.

Percy was about to open his mouth, but I silenced him with a spell. He looked at me, and I shook my head. There did not need to be more tension between the two camps.

"They don't," I said quietly. "I was just about to leave." I turned towards Percy and Annabeth, giving them both a meaningful look. "If you need anything, Iris message me. I'll help if I can. Good luck, you two."

I stepped past them and walked to the camp's borders. As soon as I made it to the other side, I vanished.

* * *

I walked into the throne room, carrying the box under my arm. There was no one in there, so I had to assume they were in the council chamber. It was a small room off the throne room that they met in when it was not all twelve of them. I passed by the hearth and the flames were dancing. The heat felt really nice. I had to admit, I was tired from the day's events. Hestia was tending the flames, and she turned towards me, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Addie. You look a lot better."

"I feel a lot better. Thank you for the soup, by the way. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

She waved her hand, signaling it was nothing. I liked Hestia a lot. She could tell I missed home, so every once in a while, she would send me something to remind me of it.

"They tend to forget that you have to eat. I'm sorry I did not stop by to check on you while you were awake."

"It's okay; I was sleeping a lot anyways."

"I noticed Apollo was there," she added, glancing over at me with a knowing look on her face.

I felt the blush start on my cheeks, and I tried to will it away.

"He was in charge of healing me," I replied delicately.

"That's what I heard," she said. I felt a pang in my head. This time, I could tell it was Ares, and he was not happy. I knew my face must have scrunched up because Hestia gestured behind her.

"They are in the side room. Come see me when you have time?"

I nodded my head, and walked towards the room. I opened the door, and shut it gently behind me.

"And where exactly have you been!?" yelled a voice. Ares sat in a chair near the end of the long table, shooting me a withering look. Yep, he was still mad at me. About half of the Council was there. Zeus, Dionysus, Hermes, Athena, Apollo, and Artemis were most likely having a war council.

"At Camp, running at errand," I replied. I walked up to Dionysus and handed him the package. He nodded his head and took the package from me.

"Sit," Zeus ordered. I picked a chair a few seats down from the nearest god, and sat in it. I was about to get in trouble, I knew it.

"Euadne, what is this about the oracle speaking to you?" Zeus commanded.

Oh crap. This was worse. I wanted to say 'Oracle? What oracle?' but that would have been considered snarky. I was forbidden from being snarky.

"She did," I ventured.

"And what did she say exactly?"

I explained to him what Rachel said, not leaving anything out. I could not do it, even though I wanted to. I had to admit, between what Apollo told me in Tartarus and what Rachel said about me meeting death, it sounded like I was about to spend the rest of eternity in the fields of punishment. I glanced quickly at Apollo, and he was blank as I had ever seen him.

"That's interesting," Zeus stated. There was a pause, and I looked down at my feet. I heard something pop, and I looked up. A note had landed in Athena's lap, and she looked a little confused. She opened it and read it, her eyes growing wide. She got up and handed it to Zeus, who read the note. His eyebrows rose, and the paper disintegrated in his hand.

"You will be joining the seven in the morning."

My only thought was _uhhhhh…what?!_

"What?" Ares managed to snap. Apollo finally broke out of his mask, and glared at Ares.

"I'm going on a quest?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes, you are. You can manage to get the seven plus the di Angelo boy back to the boat, can you not?"

"Uh, sure, that should not be a problem, but-"

"It's settled then. You are free from any duties tonight to make sure you are in proper form for the quest."

Ares looked liked he wanted to say something, but Zeus silenced him with a look. I nodded my head, but on the inside I was freaking out.

I had not been on a quest in two thousand years.

And the last quest assigned to me did not end well at all.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Fanfiction went down for me last night, so I could not get this posted! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I tried to be a bit more humorous in this chapter because I tend to write in a dark vibe, but I think I suck at it so... oh well. **

**Thank you for the reviews from last chapter! Please continue to let me know your opinion. I promise this will not turn into a smut fest, but I am considering, as one person put it, a rated "R" kind of vibe because as the saying goes: S#!t is about to hit the fan.**

**I won't promise another update today, but I may be in the mood... :D**


	34. Chapter 34- Apollo's Order

**A/N: This is a bit of a fluffy chapter, but it had to happen for many reasons. For the Apollo/Addie fans, you will enjoy this :). **

**I'm sorry I didn't get this posted last night. I'm already into the next chapter, so expect at least one more update today!**

* * *

_Addie's POV_

Zeus had dismissed me, and I walked in a daze back to my apartment.

My brain was swollen with new information, and I just wanted to go to sleep. It was just too much to deal with. I needed to break it down.

I checked on my armor, which Athena had sent to be fixed. It was sitting in my weapons chest, shined and ready to go. It was a good thing because I had a sneaking suspicion I was going to need it.

I spent the next few hours stocking up on potions. I made more, and summoned some nectar and ambrosia. While I worked, I had time to think.

I kept repeating the words that Rachel and Apollo had told me in my head.

_Everything will be set right…It will be as it should have been…_

What in the world did that mean? I was obviously missing something. Maybe this had to do with Percy and the others. Maybe she meant that the giants would all be defeated, as they were in the old days.

_Go on the boat._

Now, I was going on the _Argo II_. Was that the boat to which she was referring?

_You have to meet Death for the seven to succeed._

This is the line that bothered me the most. With Apollo's prophecy, that did not bode well. Apparently, I was going to meet and "have an encounter" with Death. To me, that sounded like I was going to die. In my two thousand years, I had never met Thantos, but for some reason, I highly doubted our encounter would consist of him inviting me over for tea and cookies.

I had never been scared of dying. I guess I was more frightened of what came after. I would most likely get sent to the fields of punishment. Spending forever there did not sound appealing for anyone, let alone me. I knew Tiberius and the others were in either Elysium or the fields of Asphodel. I was not looking forward to having them be so close and never getting to see them. Knowing Ares, my punishment could be anything from watching them forever and never being able to see them to endlessly fighting a monster. The gods could be pretty creative, and I did not put anything past them.

_The path you travelled before, it must be taken again._

I had traveled many paths over my lifetime, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was pretty sure I knew what this line meant. The _Argo II_ was in Greece, and there was only one path I had ever traveled in the home country. I would have to follow the path that we took to Athens. That was the last quest I had been on that was issued by an Oracle, and that quest was never finished. We never made it there. My past was coming back to haunt me. How convenient that the same quest that my brother, husband, and friends left on two thousand years ago had to be taken again. It was a sick twist of fate, but I just knew that was it.

The last line of Apollo's prophecy bothered me as well: _become immortal with a final breath_. I was already immortal, to speak. I was ageless. How could I become more immortal? There was no way I was ever becoming a god. They would never allow that to happen. Maybe it meant I would finally do something to be remembered by in a good way. Maybe it was not talking about me, and I was just self-absorbed. My head just hurt with the thoughts running through my head.

I sat down on the bench in front of my window, gazing down at the city below. The cars were so small from up here. Looking down at the tiny masses below, it should make me feel powerful and big. I did not feel any of those things. I felt small and helpless. Reyna's face kept popping into my head, calling me a traitor.

I hated being around Romans. It reminded me of everything that had gone wrong, and it just made me feel worse about myself. What would the Roman kids on this quest think of me? Probably the same thing every other one I had ever met thought.

As part of my curse, the Roman demigods always thought I was a traitor. Since my brother and I opposed the gods, we would have that mark forever. I cannot really explain how it works. It was like they were just wary or me, and no matter what I said or did, they did not trust me. I had met Reyna once before, at the battle with the Titans on Mount Orthys. She just assumed I was with the Titan army, and when I tried to explain it to her, she would not let me. Bellona had probably said something, but it was okay, I guess. There was nothing I could do about it. I just tried to help them without them noticing me.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I was exhausted from everything that had happened today. Mentally and physically I was just overwhelmed….

_"Euadne, come here."_

_I walked over to Mars, who gestured for me to follow him. I was numb to everything. Tiberius was gone. Orion was gone. Magnus, Des, Philo, and Amadeus…I was alone. I would be alone until the day of my death._

_And I would be alone even then._

_I stared at the floor, not really paying attention to where I was going. I just followed Mars, my heart racing in my chest. He opened a door, waiting for me to walk in. I did as he instructed and stood in the middle of a room. It looked like a standard chamber, but I could not see the details. Everything was so blurry for some reason._

_I heard the door shut, and I closed my eyes. I just wanted to disappear. Death would have been better. Anything would have been better than this. Because I knew what was coming, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it._

_Mars placed his hands on my shoulders. I flinched away instinctively, but his grip tightened._

_"Do not move," he commanded. _

_I tried to loosen his grip and pain exploded in my head. It was so sudden and harsh, like a hot needle ramming itself into my head. Mars's grip on me tightened further, and I stopped. The pain vanished as soon as I stopped moving. _

_I felt him lean into me, his breath tickling my neck and ear from behind. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, while the other brushed the strap of my toga on my shoulder. _

_"What did I tell you, Euadne?"_

_I could not cry anymore. I had cried all that I could when I was alone. Now, just empty sorrow engulfed me._

_"Tell me!"_

_"That I-I could n-not say no forever, L-lord Mars," I whispered quietly._

_"And now," he said as he brushed his lips against the skin of my neck, "you cannot say no to me at all."_

_Fear coursed through my veins, and I prayed for someone, anyone to save me from what was about to happen. A bright light filled my vision, blocking out everything. Warmth flooded my system, and for the first time, I felt peace…._

I blinked furiously, my eyes adjusting from their sleepy state. Something held me, a pair of strong arms accompanied by an outdoorsy smell.

Apollo gently put me down in my bed, and I caught his gaze with my own.

"I was trying not to wake you," he whispered to me. "You fell asleep by the window," he explained. He pulled my blanket up around me, brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"I was tired," I admitted to him. "I may have overdone myself today." I could still feel Mars's hands on me from the dream. I was shaking, and I could not stop.

"I'd imagine so. Oracles tend to do that to people," he said. He paused and looked at me in concern. "Are you cold?"

I shook my head. "No, just a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head again, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and told myself to get a grip. He was not here, and I was fine. I opened my eyes and focused on Apollo.

Our eyes locked for a second, and for some reason, I did not want him to go anywhere. I needed him to help me forget. I made room on my bed, looking up at him hopefully, and he smiled and climbed in with me. Apollo wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. The warmth was wonderful, and I sighed in contentment. All those negative thoughts from before and the dream seemed to drift away when I was around him. He made me forget, even if it was just a few precious minutes.

"Are you frightened?" he asked. "Of what my Oracle said?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded my head. It was the truth. I could not deny that I was scared.

"I don't want you to be scared. You of all people know how Oracles and prophecies work. It can have multiple meanings. It is usually not the thing that you think it is." He sounded liked he was trying to convince himself more than me. I just nodded my head again, looking down. Apollo had on a soft, navy blue t-shirt, my favorite color.

"Zeus is going to give you more orders in the morning. Basically, he is going to tell you that you are not to do their tasks for them and to only help when needed. He says you are to stay with them at all times, that you are not go anywhere on your own."

"I figured as much," I sighed. I'd take it. This was more freedom than I had in years.

"There is going to be a lot of danger and fighting on this quest."

I tiled my head, just enough so that he would know I heard him.

"Addie?"

I looked up, and his lips brushed mine. It was not rushed or heated. Well, it was warm, and it did make my blood boil in a very good way. It was more comforting than anything, like he was trying to assure me of something. Exactly what, I did not know. I was just enjoying the moment, and I liked having someone who cared, even if I was not sure of the extent. He pulled back, his eyes earnest and pleading.

"I don't want you to die."

"I don't want that either," I assured him.

"You have to promise me that you will do everything you can to come back. At the end of this, when Gaia is defeated, I want you back safe and sound. You have to find a way back to me, no matter what. That is order," he said firmly. His hand was on my neck, his thumb stroking my jaw line.

"I promise," I whispered to him.

Apollo pulled me to him, his hand tracing my back. It was so easy to forget with him. It was easy to forget that I had no free will, that I had been miserable. With him, I felt more than amity, I felt like he truly cared. I hoped I was right, and that this was not a cosmic joke. Slowly, I fell back asleep, wrapped in the comfort of his embrace.

* * *

When I awoke, Apollo was gone. My hand reached for him instinctively, but all I felt was the soft cotton of a pillow. His body, which I am decently sure my head had rested on most of the night, had been replaced with a pillow, and I clung to it instead of him. I'll admit I was a little disappointed. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked to my nightstand, and a piece of golden paper caught my eye. I reached over and picked it up. The paper was warm, like it had been lying in the sun for hours. I ripped open the seal and began to read the unfamiliar handwriting.

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Father was calling me. I'll see you tonight._

_Come to me in my dreams, and then_  
_By day I shall be well again!_  
_For so the night will more than pay_  
_The hopeless longing of the day._

I could not help but blush furiously, and a huge grin erupted on my face. My heart was racing, and I just wanted to scream in joy. I had not felt this giddy and content since Tiberius was alive. I carefully folded the note back up, and set it on the nightstand. I did not know what was happening between us, but I was glad, infinitely glad.

I got ready, changing into my standard mission clothes. I put on a pair of skinny blue jeans, my boots, and tank top. I put my vest armor on over than and concealed it with a grey v-neck t-shirt. Now, I just had to choose my weapons. My bangles were on my wrists, and I slung my sword across my back. I debated on grabbing my bow. It was a gift from Artemis, and it was similar to the bows the Hunters used. It would blink in and out of existence from the quiver, and it could not hurt to take it, so I slung it across my back as well. I grabbed a spare backpack, sticking two changes of clothes and some potions in there.

I felt the call from Zeus in the back of my head. I stuck the note Apollo left in my pocket and headed out the door towards the throne room.

I was scared, but maybe Apollo was right. I could not spend my time and energy worrying about what Rachel had said.

After all, if the fates will it, it will happen.

* * *

**Yay! The building chapters are for the most part over! Whoot whoot! Next chapter some drama/action starts up :D.**

**The lines Apollo writes Addie are from a poem called Longing by Matthew Arnold. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	35. Chapter 35- Back to the Argo II

_Percy's POV_

I could not understand why we were up so early. The sun had just come up, and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. We were all at the big house, waiting for our mysterious ride back to Greece. I still had not slept well, so my nerves were pretty much on edge.

"Why did Mercury say to be up this early if whoever is taking us back is running late?" Jason asked. He was leaning against the side of the porch, and Piper was gently snoring on his shoulder.

"Beats me," I yawned.

"The gods work on their own time," Nico muttered from the corner.

"Well, I wish they would hurry up," Leo grumbled closing his eyes. "I have work that needs to be finished on the ship before we get going. I hoped Hedge worked on the list I gave him before we left."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the cooler air before the summer heat hit. My hand was clasped in Annabeth's, who was sitting beside me. Frank, Hazel, and Leo were sitting across from us, while Nico was sitting over by Jason and Piper. Something must have happened while we were down in Tartarus because Nico seemed a lot closer with Jason and Hazel. I was thankful to Nico for helping them get to the other side of the doors. It meant a lot to me that he kept his promise.

I heard the crunch of someone walking on the path, and I opened my eyes. Addie stood in front of us, her hair pulled halfway back. She looked ready for a fight and there was a backpack trailing from one of her shoulders.

"Addie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your ride," she said with a sigh. "I'm coming with you guys." She looked a little uncertain, like she was not sure we would be okay with it. I was more than okay with it. Addie would be a valuable ally.

"You got orders?" Annabeth asked sleepily from beside me.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you guys back, and I'm to stay with you until further notice. I hope that's okay," she muttered.

"Of course it's okay," I said cheerfully.

Addie nodded her head, and slowly walked up to us. Chiron walked to the doorway, and her eyes ghosted to him. They looked at each other for just a second, something silently passing between them.

"You're that chick who beat Hercules, right?" Leo said excitedly. Addie smiled and held on to her arm. She looked embarrassed for some reason. I could not imagine why. That fight was the most amazing thing I had ever seen from a demigod.

"Yeah, that was me," she said softly. Leo walked up to her and stuck out his hand. Addie bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Leo Valdez," he said while they shook hands. "And you are a badass."

"Not really," she responded with a laugh. "Just lucky. Call me Addie."

The rest of the group introduced themselves, but when Addie's eyes got to Nico, her expression turned completely black.

"Nice to see you again, Nico."

"Euadne," he said curtly. They stared at each other for just a moment, and Addie looked away. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"You guys ready to get back?"

We all nodded our heads and started to get up.

"We are all relying on you," Chiron said gravelly. "Good luck, heroes."

Addie walked back towards the Camp's borders, and we followed her. When we approached Thalia's pine tree, Peleus wined petulantly. Addie smiled and scratched the dragon under his chin. Steam rolled out from his nostrils, and he hummed pleasantly.

"He likes you," Piper noted.

"I'm the one who brought him here," Addie explained. "I always make sure to say hi when I stop by."

"You've been to Camp before?" Jason questioned.

"Many times, not that anyone has ever seen me."

We stopped as a group just outside the boundary line.

"Okay, I know this sounds cheesy, but we all have to hold hands. Keep a firm grip. You don't want to get lost," she added. I took one of Addie's hands and Leo took the other. I noticed that Jason, Frank, and Hazel looked nervous around Addie, and I wondered why. "Don't let go, no matter what. The ship is in Epirus, correct?"

We nodded our heads, and she took a deep breath.

"I've never been there before, so picture it in your minds. Don't let any other thought take precedence. Just picture where you want to be. Get ready."

I thought of the ship and Hedge, and how we left it. I focused on that, blocking out everything else. It was harder than it sounds. My ADHD brain almost couldn't cope.

"All right, here we go…one…two…three."

It felt like someone had knocked my feet out from underneath me. A sense of weightlessness and vertigo overwhelmed me, like that feeling you get as a roller coaster goes over the first big hill. Winds swirled around me, hitting me from all sides. It was like falling through the middle of a tornado. Annabeth and Addie both gripped my hands, almost painfully. I couldn't breathe, and every second felt like a minute. It was almost too much, and just as I was starting to feel nauseated and overwhelmed, my feet hit sold ground.

I almost fell, but Addie's hand kept me upright.

"Sorry, I should have warned you all about the jump," she muttered apologetically. I pulled Annabeth up from the ground, and I was relieved to find that we were all here. The ship floated above the ground, a gangplank coming down from it. We walked up onto the Argo II, Addie following a few steps behind. We made it onto the deck of the ship, looking at each other warily. Addie had walked to the front, looking at Festus's head.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Frank asked.

"Let's get settled in," Annabeth suggested. "Leo can see what needs to be repaired, and then we can meet and discuss what to do next."

We all nodded our heads and went separate ways on the ship. I walked up to Addie, who had her arms resting on the railing around the ship.

"How long has it been?" I said as I took my place beside her. Addie let out a chuckle, and closed her eyes.

"I have not been to Greece since I was here with Bear, Ry, and the others. We never made it this far South. Greece was a lot larger back then."

I nodded my head, and looked out at the city. It seemed peaceful enough, but I was scared. We had a little over a week to figure out how to stop Gaia, and I had no idea how it was suppose to be done. With the time difference, it seemed to be late afternoon in Greece.

"I don't know how we are going to fit on this boat," Annabeth fussed. She walked up to us, her back and elbows coming to rest on the railing. "There are only eight bedrooms, and ten of us. I guess it will work out if we sleep in shifts."

"Don't worry about me," Addie said pointedly. "How are the dreams?"

"Same," I muttered. "Jason and Hazel are having them as well."

Addie made a humming noise, but did not explain anything further.

"Hedge actually got some work done!"

Leo walked up to us, and Festus started clicking and whirring excitedly.

"I know, buddy. I've got a list on what's left to be fixed, but if we all work on it, then we should be good to go in a few hours. You ready to call this meeting?"

* * *

We all sat around the big table. Addie lounged in a corner, where she was talking to Hedge. Apparently, they had run into each other before, when Hedge was a teenage goat. She knew Millie as well, so they were talking about that. Nico sat farthest away from her, and I felt myself start to get a little annoyed. I did not see why he held so much animosity against Addie.

Leo had just explained what needed to be fixed, and everyone volunteered for a task, even Addie.

"Okay, so now, we need to figure out where we are headed," Annabeth started.

"We have to go to Olympus, right? Gaia said she would take the gods out by their roots, and that's where it all started," Piper supplied. We all looked in Addie's direction, who looked up at us.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Aren't you like two thousand years old?" Jason questioned.

"I'm about a hundred years short," she countered. "The origins of the gods are still about eleven hundred years older than I am."

"Just tell us what you know," Nico said, his voice full of steel. Addie narrowed her eyes at him. She got that look on her face that would have scared the living daylights out of me if I didn't know her better. Nico just glared back, and Hazel looked helplessly between them.

"The old ruins are still there, but the gods keep it under lock and key. It's a precaution that they take. We could go find the key; however, I don't know where it is. Trying to find it is a gamble though. If Gaia already knows where it is, then we need to beat her to it. But if she doesn't, then by trying to find it we could lead her to the key."

"Which would be bad," Frank offered.

"Do you have any idea how to find it?" Annabeth asked Addie.

"Um, well, that's what we were going to do, back before, I mean, when, um, I was-"

"Still mortal? Not cursed?" Nico supplied scathingly. It got really quiet in the room, and a boom of thunder could be heard overhead.

"You are pushing your luck, di Angelo. I already apologized once for something I could not help. I will not do it again."

Nico stood up, cold rage filling his features. I didn't know how or when Addie and Nico had met each other before, but there was definitely some bitterness there.

"If they knew how you really were-"

"You don't know a damned thing about me! You only know from rumors, and about half of that is true!" She snapped back at him.

"I know what my dad told me," he replied matter of factly.

"Well, since you seem so determined to lay my supposed faults and errors out on the table now, let's go ahead and get it over with."

Nico took a deep breath. "You can't be trusted. The reason Greeks and Romans are separated are because of her and her brother. She's cursed because they attempted to oppose the gods," he spat back at her. "She's neither Roman nor Greek. She's nothing but a traitor slave and a disgrace to demigods."

The table was silent. Lightning flashed in the windows, and the lights in the cabin flickered. The strike could not have been that far away because the boat shook violently. Addie's face angered further. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. This was what Apollo had talked about, that storms formed when she got angry. I wanted to stand up for her. Addie didn't deserve this.

"Nico, you don't-" I started.

"I appreciate the thought, but I can defend myself, Percy. I don't need you to do it for me," she told me. She was taking deep breaths, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Is that true?" Frank asked quietly. She opened her eyes, looking at him sincerely.

"Yes," she said honestly. Her voice had no inflection of anger in it. "It is true, but there is a lot more to my life than the simple, gossip fueled version Nico seems to be under the impression of. I know the feeling you Romans get around me. I see the apprehension. That's fine, think of me however you want, but I am here to help," she added. She looked back at Nico, who seemed to wither under her gaze.

"I am cursed, and my orders were to come on this quest and assist you, so whether you like it or not I have to do it. I don't have a choice in the matter. But before you cast your judgment on me, Nico di Angelo, remember that I spared your life at a time when I was ordered to kill anything that got in my way. You don't have to like me, but I will not be disrespected. You don't know me, or even an eighth of what I have been though in my life. I may be ageless, but remember that I am human, just like you. We all make mistakes and do things we are not proud of at some time in our lives. I made my mistakes, and now, I reap the consequences of it. That being said, do you want my help or not?"

Nico grudgingly sat down, and the others murmured their assent.

"Rachel said the path that I traveled before must be taken again. Back before I was cursed, I was on a quest with six other demigods. Our goal was to return the Athena Parthenos to Athens, so that the Roman and Greek forms of the gods could be reconciled. We were told the next step in our mission would be found in Athens once we returned the statue. The next step was the key, which was a way to get access to Olympus."

"But you never made it that far, right?" Annabeth asked tentatively. Addie eyes softened, and she sunk down into the chair at the end of the table.

"No, we didn't. We were told we would find answers in the books, and to look for them at the shrine of Delphi. I think the city is called Delfi now."

"What books?" Hazel asked hesitantly.

"The Sibylline Books," Addie explained. "And supposedly, there is a full copy hidden at the shrine. All the others were in the hands of extremely powerful people or destroyed. The Greeks did not want the Romans getting their hands on the prophecies. They did anyways, but they tried to keep the knowledge to a minimum."

"Why don't we ask Ella? Maybe she knows the one we are looking for," Hazel suggested, looking around at everyone.

"That's a good idea," Annabeth nodded. "We could Iris message Camp. We will just have to hope she can help. All in favor in heading towards Delfi?"

Everyone raised their hands, including Nico.

"Good," I said. "One more thing. I don't want us to split up anymore. Gaia needs two demigods to raise herself, and we are the closest ones. We need to stick together to make sure she doesn't get her hands on any of us."

They all nodded their head, and Leo stood up.

"All right you guys! Let's get this ship fixed so we can get moving. End of the world won't wait on us!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I told you I would get one more done! I forgot to put this is the last chapter, but the poem is from** **_Longing by Matthew Arnold_**. **I'm going to go back and add it into that chapter**. **Its a beautiful poem, and I thought that portion fit perfectly in there. Gotta give credit where credit is due!**

**Your reviews make my day! Please, keep them coming. I enjoy hearing from everyone, including guests! :)**

**Until tomorrow!**


	36. Chapter 36- Janus and Drakons

_-Percy-_

Addie volunteered to go get the supplies we needed from town. I offered to go with her, but she shook her head. She just said she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Don't worry, I can't go far. I have to stay within a certain radius of the ship and you guys. I'm not allowed to 'wander off'," she said scathingly, putting quotation marks in the air with her fingers. She seemed to be simmering with anger just under the surface, not that I blamed her.

Leo and Annabeth were working on the control panels and wiring, and I was helping Jason and Frank with some oar repairs. We were going to have to go at full speed if we were going to make the trip in the time we had left. The feast of Spes was fast approaching. If we started tonight, nine days from today was the feast. Hazel and Piper went into the dining room to contact Camp.

"So, you trust this Addie?" Frank asked me. I didn't get mad at Frank. He wasn't showing skepticism or judgment; he just honestly wanted my opinion.

"I'd trust Addie with my life. She's saved it more than once since I met her."

"What about what Nico said? Even she said it was true," Jason said. "I have nothing against her, but if she opposed the gods before, how do we know she won't do it again?"

"She can't," I said breathlessly. "Look, you guys trust me and Annabeth, right?"

Jason and Frank both nodded at me.

"Addie's had a really hard life. There is a lot more to her story than Nico let on. I would tell you, but it's not my place to tell it. Maybe, in a way, she did oppose the gods, but I don't think so. She did what she did to protect the ones she loved. Addie is a good person, and I'd trust her judgment no matter what."

Jason dropped the oar he was holding and sat on a crate.

"If you say she's good, then I believe you."

"Still, I do get a weird feeling around her," Frank acknowledged.

"What kind of feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's like…. She's too powerful or something. Like she's not natural. Something just seems out of balance," he stated as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird, I know. And if you say to trust her, then I believe you."

I nodded my head. Sometimes, even I got that feeling from Addie. Hazel walked in and sat down on the crate.

"How'd it go?" Frank asked.

"Well, we talked to Chiron, and he said he would try to find Ella to see if she would talk to us, and then, he would message us back. He said she was pretty sure she was at the Oracle's place. She's been keeping a low profile since the Legion was so close."

"Well, that's good at least," Jason yawned.

We worked for a couple of hours, and Hazel helped us when she could. Piper had gone upstairs to help Leo and Annabeth.

"I'm going to run up on deck for a minute," I told the others. "See where we are at on leaving." I started up the stairs, and I bumped into Nico. He looked startled and panicked for just a second, and then his expression faded into smooth indifference.

"Sorry-gotta go downstairs-" he muttered as he edged past me.

"Hey Nico?"

He paused and turned in my direction, a wary look on his face. I was kind of pissed at him for treating Addie that way and part of me wanted to tell him off. The other part was thankful he led the others to the doors. Without him, Annabeth and I would have just left Tartarus to walk straight into Gaia's hands.

"Thanks for leading the others to the doors."

His expression softened for just a moment, and he looked down at the floor.

"No problem, Percy."

I wanted to ask him about Addie, but just when I was about to, a shudder ran through the ship.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

I shook my head, just as a roar echoed loudly.

* * *

_-Addie-_

I felt flipping terrible.

I lost my temper. I was angry at myself, at Nico, at the gods, and I just needed to be alone. That's why I so graciously accepted going to get the supplies Leo needed. Plus, I expected I was the only one who knew how to speak fluent Greek. They might be able to understand it, but they still had trouble speaking it.

Nico had every right to hate me. Right before the Titan War, Zeus sent me to recover an object from the underworld. He did not really need it; I believe he was just doing it to aggravate Hades. Hades was refusing to help, and Zeus wanted to get back at him. Since no god can enter his realm uninvited, he decided to send me. Joy. I was under orders to kill anything that got in my way and to get the object no matter what. I ran into Nico, who attempted to stop me. I did not want to kill him, so I tricked him. It was dirty and underhanded, but it was better than letting him die. I apologized, but it did not do any good.

After that, I can only assume what happened. I'm sure he told his father, who told him about me and what an awful person I am. Children of Hades are known for holding grudges, so I have yet another person who thinks I'm traitor scum.

If standing up for and protecting my brother and praetor makes me a traitor, then fine, I'll take the punishment. What made me mad was that we were trying to save Rome and Greece, not the other way around. Maybe that's what all traitors thought. I did not know, and every time I thought about it, I just got upset all over again. I had dealt with it for a very long time, and I hated when people threw it in my face.

I finished getting the supplies from the hardware store and sent them back to the ship. I scribbled a quick note to Annabeth letting her know that I would not be far behind and stuck it to the supplies before I sent them. I needed a cup of coffee because truth be told, I just wanted to go to sleep, which could not happen.

I stopped into a little shop and got me a cup. I sat down outside, enjoying the summer air. I never got a chance to just rest anymore, to do things that I wanted to do. It was helping me calm down. I closed my eyes, enjoying the setting sun on my skin.

"You aren't following orders," a man said in a sing-song voice.

I opened my eyes to see Janus sitting across the table from me.

"She is too! She'd be in pain if she wasn't," the right head reminded him.

"You should be back at the ship," the left head scolded me.

"Janus," I sighed, exasperated. "What do you want? If you have a message, just give it already. I'm tired, and I don't feel like dealing with it today."

"Testy, testy! Yes, you will definitely choose the dark path," the left head said to me. I raised my eye brows skeptically.

"What dark path? If you really want to threaten me, you should be more specific."

"No, no, no! She will choose light, I am sure of it!" the right countered.

I just stared at him, my gaze deadpanned. I got up, ignoring the god of choice's ramblings, and headed back towards the ship. I cut through an alleyway, and there he was in front of me again.

I was getting mightily fed up with the god of choices today. I was about to choose to kick his butt.

"Janus," I warned.

"We need you to choose. We warned them, but they would not listen to us," the left head told me.

"They are confident!" the right contradicted.

I summoned my daggers and pushed Janus up against the wall. He couldn't tell me what to do, he was a minor god. His eyes widened, and I stared straight back into them. I had both of my dagger crossed over his throat. I could not kill him, but I sure as Hades could make him disappear for a few years until he healed and reformed.

"You better give me some answers instead of vaguely teasing me, Janus. Like I said, I am not in the mood today."

"You will have to make a choice that will define your fate," the right head said hurriedly. "They lead to many more, depending on the path you choose."

"Fabulous. What do I have to choose between?"

"The light and the dark, we do not know any more than that. We are not the Fates," the left head spat at me.

"Great," I said obnoxiously. "Now, who is this "they" you warned?"

Janus started to glow, and I closed my eyes before he disappeared.

Immortals were so damned frustrating.

I kept walking back to the ship. My mind was focused on what Janus had said, and I was tired of being teased with all of this information. What was meant to happen would happen, and no amount of vague suggestions from gods or prophecies was going to change that.

When I rounded the last corner, I froze.

A drakon was staring lazily at me, like it knew I was going to be there. It was about one hundred feet long and as big around as a car. It wasn't the biggest one I had ever seen, but it was the scariest. Three sets of eyes loomed over me, each regarding me as if I was a tasty morsel just waiting to be snatched up. It was a deep forest green; its eyes a luminous yellow. Its middle head roared defiantly at me, and I promptly sent the statue behind me into its face.

Then I ran.

* * *

_-Percy-_

I ran up onto the top deck, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Addie was running back towards the ship from a drakon, dodging its fangs as it tried to sink them into her. That was a feat in itself because of its multiple heads. Addie rolled, dodged, and slashed at it, always just managing to avoid getting bit. This drakon was fast.

I pulled out Riptide, the others scrambling on the deck. Leo ran to the crossbow and was getting it ready to fire.

"I'll make space," I yelled back at him.

"No, I got it," Jason said from beside me. The others had come up as well, and Hedge was starting towards the ramp, yelling "Die, Monster, Die!" shaking his club in the air. Jason took off, flying towards Addie.

She had lost both of her daggers and had pulled out her sword from the sheath at her back. She slashed upwards at the beast, cutting a large gash into its right head. Jason zoomed in between the heads, snatching Addie just as one set of fangs plunged into the ground where she has been. Jason flew up with her, just out of the drakon's reach. It roared aggressively at them, and Addie sent a nearby boulder into its mouth. The drakon's middle head began choking on it, and the two other heads stared up at them sinisterly. Jason began flying back to the ship, and the two heads that didn't have their mouths full started spitting poison up at them. Addie shielded them the best that she could.

"Any day now, Leo," I said quickly to him.

"They aren't close enough," he said worriedly back. "It's getting too dark, I can't see!"

"Let me," Annabeth said as she replaced Leo at the controls. She took aim muttering something about the distance and the proper angles. She muttered a quick prayer, and she shot the bolt. It hit right where the three heads met, sinking deeply into its flesh. It began disintegrating into monster ash, and Jason landed on the deck of the ship.

"Are you both okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pipes," he said, taking her hand. "Addie kept the poison from us."

"Well, you saved me, so it wasn't a problem," Addie countered back. "Thanks," she said looking around at all of us.

I looked at her, and I noticed the fabric on the top of her shoulder was gone. I walked around her, and it looked like she had been burned. There were scars that crisscrossed across her back in thin pinkish-white lines. Spots of her skin were angry red, like acid was thrown her shoulder.

"Uh, Addie?" I said reached for her shoulder.

She swatted my hand away. She moved to the edge of the ship, positioning her back so that no one could see it.

"Nothing nectar can't take care of," she replied nonchalantly. She closed her eyes, holding out her hands. After a few seconds later, her daggers flew back into her hands. She spun them, and they dissolved back into the bangles on her wrists. "So, did you get the supplies I sent earlier?"

Leo nodded his head excitedly. "Sure did. I actually think we are good to go. The stuff that's left can be taken care of on the way."

"Well then, let's get ready to go," I muttered.

Leo started giving orders to everyone, and Annabeth walked up to Addie. She whispered something into Addie's ear, and she nodded gratefully back. Annabeth looked at me, and she gave me an apologetic look. I just nodded my head, telling her to go with Addie. Leo asked me to help him with something, so I walked with him.

* * *

_-Addie-_

"Ouch," I groaned.

Annabeth offered to help me take care of the poison burns, and she was dabbing my shoulder with a nectar-soaked rag. Sometimes, nectar was worse than the mortal wound cleaners. I took a sip from a bottle, letting the nectar work its magic from the outside and the inside.

"Percy probably won't ask about the scars," Annabeth stated. "He's terribly unobservant."

I nodded my head as she bandaged up the area. The drakon had sprayed poison on the top left of my back, right on my shoulder blade. It had eaten through most of the fabric there. I just had not moved quickly enough.

"I've noticed," I laughed. "Thank you, for this. I didn't-" I paused, thinking of how to word it.

"You didn't want anyone to see the scars."

I nodded my head, looking at my feet.

"Do they embarrass you?"

"No, not really," I ventured.

"Why then?"

"I guess I don't want any of them to think badly of their parents. I don't want to have to explain it to them. How do you think it would make Piper and Frank feel? It isn't their burden to bear."

"I think we all realize what our parents are capable of," Annabeth admitted. "We all know that they've done terrible things."

"Yeah, but they have done good things too, even Ares," I admitted grudgingly. I may hate him, but I can acknowledge that he has his place in the divine realm.

Ares frightened me, and I had a lot of issues because of what he did to me. I've spent a long time trying to get over it. Some things still bothered me, but I refused to let him, or any of the gods, have the satisfaction of seeing me damaged. I could not let it rule my life. Apollo's friendship had helped with that. At first, I couldn't stand to be touched by any of them, and I tried my best to hide it. As time passed, it got easier. I wanted to forget it ever happened, and leave what happened in the past in the past.

"You look tired."

I just nodded my head. "I've done a lot of magic today. It gets harder to tap, the more I use. Almost like I have to let myself recharge. I'm running on empty," I conceded to her. I had seriously depleted myself by transporting that many demigods across the world, not to mention all the other little spells and such I had done today.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep? You can use my bed. I'm going to be up for a while."

I fell back on her bed gratefully, shutting my eyes. I rolled over on my stomach, so I didn't put any weight on my shoulder.

"Fine, but you better come get me for a watch in a few hours. I'm going to pull my weight," I grumbled against the pillow. Annabeth just laughed and gently squeezed my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its been a few days! I should be able to update at least once more today if my homework cooperates. Grad school is AWFUL.**

**So, idea time! I'm curious to know what you guys are thinking: What's something you would like to happen in the story? **

**I love to hear reactions to what I write. If I'm not portraying something right, I want to know!**

**I had someone ask me about Addie and Ares, and how she seems okay with Apollo touching her. I've never been in a situation like that, and its terrible for anyone who ever has. Yes, Ares forced himself on her. He wasn't the first god to do it nor the last. I kind of explain her thoughts above. **

**Now for as to why she seems okay with Apollo, this is what I said to her: **

**There are two reasons why she seems to be okay with Apollo getting intimate/touching with her. One, he knows about her and Ares. He found out about 100 years after the flashback. He's actually the only one that does know. That created a bond, sort of, between them, and she trusts him more than any of the other Gods. It was years before she let him touch her in a friendly matter and felt no apprehension from it. Apollo gets it, I guess. I think if it were anyone else (besides Tiberius, who can't because he'd dead), she would probably panic. **  
**Two, Apollo hasn't tried to do anything beyond kissing/making out with her. I know the gods could be cruel, but I kind of have in my mind this part of them that if you hit the right button, so to speak, they are capable of showing great compassion and love. I hate to sound cliche, but its like they are all powerful and can be insanely cruel, but when they do find someone/something they love, they are gentle with it. If it goes further, Addie may not handle that well, and I think he knows that. But we will just have to see :)**

**I just wanted to clear that up. I think that is an awful situation to be in, and I feel for anyone who has every had that happen to them. **

**Okay, long A/N over :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. Chapter 37- Scars and a Harpy

**A/N: Another one posted! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

_-Addie-_

"Hey, Sleepy Head."

I blinked my eyes languidly. Someone was gently stroking my hair and a familiar scent enveloped me.

"Apollo?" I slurred. It came out more like a groan, but hey, I tried.

"I told you I would come," he whispered quietly to me. His lips grazed my forehead, and I grinned. I opened my eyes to find him kneeling by my bed. I rolled over, right on my bad shoulder.

"Ow," I muttered as I sat up. Apollo guided me so my back was to him. His hand grazed my bandage, and he started unwrapping the bandage from the wound.

"Ouch is right," he observed as he removed the bandage. "What happened?"

"Three-headed drakon that spit poison. Seemed to want me dead for some reason," I replied, rolling my eyes. His hand hovered over the wound and warmth spread throughout my shoulder. It itched as the skin healed.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. I feel like you are using me," he teased.

"Ha, ha. I don't remember asking," I replied nonchalantly.

"You'll never have to."

The heat faded, and Apollo's hand grazed my shoulder. He placed three of his fingers on the back of my shoulder, and ran them down at an angle towards my spine. I froze as realization hit me. He was tracing the scars. My mind flashed back to the memory.

_Each strike felt like a thousand, and I had lost count after the tenth strike. A red, pain-filled haze filled my vision, and it took everything in me not to cry out. I felt the bite of the lash once more, carving a line of fire down my back. I couldn't hold back anymore. A sob escaped from my mouth. My hands gripped the floor, searching for something to hold on to. I had been ordered not to move, and my body was craving some form of release. I was grateful I did not have an audience. That would have made the pain and embarrassment a thousand times worse. My eyes were closed, but I could hear his footsteps against the marble floor._

_"You will not challenge a god or goddess again, do you understand me?" Mars voice sounded. From the closeness of his voice, he was kneeling right in front of me. I could smell that metallic scent and felt the heat of his breath on my face. _

_"Yes," I whispered._

_"Yes, what?" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear._

_"Yes, Lord Mars."_

_His hand reached around my shoulder, his fingers following the path that the whip had left._

_"Now, get this cleaned up and then come find me. I have a job for you…."_

Apollo must have noticed the tension in my body because he removed his hand. My eyes were screwed tight, and I tried to control my breathing. I felt a rising panic in my chest, and I could not understand why.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling me to him. I shook my head, but he didn't let me pull away. Apollo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on to his lap. I took a deep breath, trying to control the panic. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my arm.

This was Apollo, not Ares. Apollo helped me get over everything, even though he never said anything about it. He noticed when I would flinch away, and he tried to help the best he could. He would keep me out of arms reach of the others or things like that. He did not get mad when I would flinch away, and as the years went by, I could stand his touch. It started with little gestures, and over time, I got over it almost completely. Sometimes it would all come back; all that fear and anxiety I had once felt would wreck havoc though me once again. Apollo, patient as ever, would wait it out. Slowly, I calmed down, and I found myself curled into him. His arms held me to him, and one of his hands found mine.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," he whispered to me. My head was tucked underneath his, and my forehead was resting against his neck, the heat radiating through my body. I nodded my head and stared at our hands. He had intertwined his fingers with mine. This wasn't the first time this had happened. I used to freak out when anyone touched me, but I had grown out of that with time. Apollo had always been more patient with me, especially after he had found out what I had dealt with.

"What did I do?"

"I hate those scars," I whispered. I felt the blush rush across my cheeks.

"I wish I could make them go away for you." He paused, like he was thinking of something. "You know, they are kind of beautiful in a way."

"Beautiful?" I questioned as I sat up. His amber eyes met mine, and I knew the confusion was on my face. Beautiful was the last word I would think of. They were an ugly reminder of what I was. He nodded his head, his eyes earnest.

"Scars are beautiful because they tell a story," he explained. His finger traced the newly formed scar on my chest where Hyperion had stabbed me. "They show the trials one has gone through, and that they managed to survive. They are badges of honor."

"I don't think these count like that," I whispered self-consciously. I looked down, shame coloring my features. Getting whipped because you mouthed off to a goddess wasn't exactly something to be proud about. He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"To me, they say that a young woman was brave enough to stand up for herself against a bully. That no matter what comes her way, she manages everything with grace and honor. It's a testament to your strength, and to your temper," he added playfully. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "There's nothing that could mark you that would make you less beautiful than you already are."

"Really?"

"Really," he whispered back as he kissed my temple. I glanced up, and I was caught in his gaze. A look flashed on his face for just a second, and then it was gone.

"How was your day?" He asked me.

For the next hour or so, we just talked while he held me. It was weird, but in a good way. Since we became friends, we had talked a lot, but I had never been completely open with him. I had never been that way with anyone. Talking to him was like talking to my brother or Bear; it was just easy. I found myself telling him everything, and he acted just as invested in my problems as own. I even told him about Janus.

"That's interesting," he noted. Even I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Why is that interesting?"

He opened his mouth, like he was about to tell me, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Apollo got up from the bed, me in his arms. He carefully deposited me on the floor, his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips met mine briefly but passionately, and I was left breathless. Apollo pulled back, a mischievous look on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing, the jerk.

"Better go before you are found out," I whispered back to him, a little condescendingly.

"If I'm outed with you, I don't think I would mind," he said teasingly back. "I'll see you soon." His lips brushed mine once more, and then, he vanished.

There was a knock at the door, and Annabeth stuck her head in.

"Oh, you're awake," she noted.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," I stuttered as I ran a hand through my hair. I hoped she didn't notice the blush still on my cheeks.

"Well, we just made contact with Ella. Percy's about to talk to her, so I figured you'd want to be there."

I nodded my head and followed Annabeth to the dining room.

* * *

_-Percy-_

All the demigods gathered around, and I could see Ella's face through the falling mist. Thank the gods that Iris could send clear messages once again.

"Ella? Can you help us with something?"

"Ella likes to help friends," she stated as she wrung her hands.

"Okay, good. Do you remember the book that you read that had the prophecy about the daughter of Athena?"

"Yes, Ella remembers. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome," _she recited as she nodded her head. I looked up, and Annabeth had just walked back in with Addie.

"Did you read that whole book, Ella?"

"Yes, yes, Ella likes books. Books are good for harpies," she muttered nervously. Everyone waited with bated breath. This was our last hope. We knew what Gaia wanted, and we could stop her from getting that, but how were we to stop her if she found a way to rise? Or if she turns the earth against us?

"Do you know any prophecies that might help us with Gaia? Anything about defeating or destroying the earth mother?"

I watched as Ella closed her eyes, muttering indistinctly to herself.

"Ella remembers a page, but the bottom was torn, yes. Words about an earth mother," she started. "Same page as _seven half-bloods shall answer the call."_

Everyone edges in closer, and even Addie pulls in. I glance back at her, but her expression is blank.

"Tell us, Ella, please. Tell us everything that page says," I said pleadingly.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. The banes of the Olympians, all alive and strong, and earth mother prepared with her monstrous throng. The Olympian's failure will begin the end, the earth queen to rise and ascend_…..The page was torn there. Ella does not like torn pages… or cheese."

The whole cabin was silent, and I was in shock. None of that sounded like we would succeed.

"Ella, were there any prophecies about a key?" Hazel asked from beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, gripping it in a loving manner.

"No, Ella does not remember. A lot of pages were torn."

No one said anything, and I could vaguely hear the clopping of Chiron's hooves.

"Thank you, Ella," Hazel said roughly. She cleared her throat and managed a small smile. "We have somewhere to get started thanks to you."

"Thanksgiving, American tradition, started in 1621," Ella supplied unhelpfully. She wandered off, and Chiron took her place in the message.

"Don't despair, remember, there are more lines. Prophecies-"

"-are never as they seem," I finished for him.

"Good Luck," he said with a small smile. With that, he waved his hand, and the Iris message vanished.

"Well, now that we've all had a cheerful message from home," Leo muttered sarcastically.

"That…. Did not sound good," Frank supplied.

"No, it didn't, but Chiron is right. Plus, there are more lines. We shouldn't lose hope," Piper said firmly. You could almost feel it trickle back into the cabin, thanks to her charmspeak. Addie raised her eyebrows at Piper, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I don't think there are many ways to misinterpret '_The Olympian's failure will begin the end, the earth queen to rise and ascend,'" _Nico, said a little sarcastically.

"There's plenty of ways to interpret that," Addie supplied.

"Like what?"

"Well, what failure and who's end? They could fail at something, at that is what causes Gaia's end."

"Or maybe one of the Olympian's will cause the end of her resurrection, they will end that!" Hazel added.

"Exactly," Addie replied. "It's just as likely to mean something positive as it does something negative. Gaia might rise, I don't have anything for the second line, but that doesn't mean she won't be defeated."

"We need to find those last lines. We need to find the copy," Annabeth stated.

Everyone nodded their head tiredly, me included.

"We all need to get some sleep, it has been a long day," I offered to everyone.

"Now, just because you cupcakes are cramped up on this ship, does not mean that we get to have slumber parties with the opposite sex in the same bedroom!" Hedge warned. Addie snorted, and Hedge glared in her direction.

"I'll take first watch," Jason offered. "Nico, you can have my bed for a while."

"I'll take a watch, too," Addie added apologetically while glancing at Hedge.

"I can put the ship on auto-pilot. I'm sure with the security system that's now installed, Superman and Wonder Woman can keep the ship safe," Leo said smugly. Addie looked indignant, and Jason seemed a little confused.

"I prefer Black Widow, thank you very much," Addie added haughtily. Leo laughed and offered her a high-five. She smiled as their palms hit.

"Superman? Wonder Woman?" Jason asked. "Aren't those super heroes?"

"C'mon," Addie said with a smile. "I'll explain everything up top. I bet you don't know about Star Wars or Lord of the Rings either."

"He's absolutely adorable when he's confused," Leo cooed.

Jason punched Leo playfully in the arm, and Piper laughed. She gave Jason a quick hug, whispering something into his ear. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek before I walked over to Addie. Everyone was getting up and preparing to go to bed. However, I wanted to talk to Addie before I went to sleep.

I followed her up the stairs, and Jason went with Leo to watch the auto-pilot set up. Addie leaned against the rails, the breeze blowing her waves around her face.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, Percy."

I didn't look over, but I swear I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"You know, you could let someone worry about you," I offered sarcastically. She turned, her gaze a little wistful.

"People who care about me tend to get hurt."

"And what about Apollo? I doubt he will get hurt," I ventured. Okay, I was curious. Obviously there was something going on between them, and since I had not really had a chance to talk to her alone, I wanted to know. Addie's face went strangely black, like she slowly slid a mask on to cover her reaction.

"What about him? He's a god. He can manage himself."

"He just seems to care about you, that's all," I suggested.

"He's a friend," she replied back. I saw something slip in her expression for just a moment, and I knew then something _was_ going on, but I knew better than to push Addie.

"Whatever you say," I chuckled back. She playfully hit my arm, a smile on her face.

"I never got to thank you properly, for the poison stuff. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"What are little half-brothers for?"

She snorted, and we both started laughing.

"Get some sleep," she managed, walking towards Leo and Jason. "I'll come get you when I'm tired."

I climbed into bed a few moments later, and I quickly fell asleep. I don't know how long I had been out when the same dream started up.

_There was fire and lava everywhere, with lightning and wind ripping around me. The land around me looked like it got hit with a nuclear bomb._

_"You will not succeed, little Demigod."_

_I saw figures fighting around me, and the giants loomed over me._

_"I will rise, and it will be your doing," Gaia whispered to me._

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**I do my best to respond to everyone, and I love hearing from guests as well! Tell me your theories and such! ;)**

**Thank you for the new follows!**

**I may not be able to update daily for the next couple of weeks. It may be an every other day or two thing. College finals are coming up!**

**Please Review! :D**


	38. Chapter 38- Forgiveness

**A/N: So how about two updates today? (I think). Forgive me because college is crazy right now, and it is my birthday! :D **

**Sorry for the typos as well :P**

**This chapter is very character-developmenty, but it is essential to the plot line, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, thank you to all the new follows and favorites!**

* * *

_-Percy-_

For the next two days, we sailed towards the city of Delfi. It was a little over halfway to Athens, and things were getting easier on the ship. Everyone was starting to warm up to Addie, that is, everyone except Nico. He never said anything to her; he just ignored her like she wasn't there.

Leo and Addie had bonded over the last few days, which I was actually happy about. Addie didn't seem to have a lot of friends, and it made me happy that she found someone to connect with. At the moment, we were somewhere between Karpenissi and Delfi. Because we were still working on a few repairs, we were not going very fast.

I walked up to the deck, and Addie was watching the controls while Leo was working on wiring something in the dash. He seemed different now that I had come back from Tartarus. He was a little more distant acting towards me, and I wondered why.

I sat down against the railing and watched the clouds pass around us. Piper and Hazel were taking turns sparring one level down while Jason, Frank, and Nico watched and gave pointers. Annabeth was below deck in her room, trying to find something on Daedalus's laptop that could possibly help us with finding the Sibylline books.

"The Xbox is way better than a Wii. If we don't die, I'm making you play some games on kinect," Addie told him while he worked. She had an apple in her hand, munching on it with a large smile.

"Only if you'll play the Wii. I'd kick your butt in Mario kart," he warned her.

"I'm sure you would," she snorted.

Leo came up from underneath the control panel, looking pleased with himself.

"That was the last repair. The spankin' hot war machine is back!" he stated with a grand hand gesture. I couldn't help but laugh, and he glanced at me, but the smile fell on his face. He glanced at the controls and what looked like a GPS popped up on one of the screens.

"We should be to Delfi by nightfall. Should we wait until morning before going in the ruins?" Leo asked us.

I shrugged my shoulders. Addie leaned back, closing her eyes.

"I'd say wait until morning. We have a week right now. With all of us looking, it shouldn't take that long to find if it is there," she replied with a yawn. "But that's up to you guys. I highly doubt the ruins were as pristine as they were when I was still aging. They are probably underground and overrun with monsters," she added hopefully.

"That's great," Leo muttered sarcastically. The others had wondered up, and they all sat down around us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason inquired.

"Plan of attack," I stated. I recapped what had been said, and the others voiced their opinions.

"I say we wait until morning," Frank suggested. "If we are going to have to go underground, it would probably be best to do it during the day. Monsters are less active."

"Nico and I can help with navigating underground," Hazel piped in.

Annabeth walked up from below deck, a weary look on her face.

"I looked everywhere, but I could not find a single thing about the books. I wish we could get some help, that would be nice," she groaned as she sat down.

"I wouldn't expect any until the big showdown," Addie uttered.

"Why's that?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, I doubt the gods have time. They are kind of playing catch-up with their responsibilities and getting ready for the war. The reason no one has heard anything from them was due from the switching between their Roman and Greek forms, and that was an absolute nightmare in itself."

It was silent for just a minute or so as everyone took that in. I held resentment towards my father for ignoring me since the Titan War. I was mad at how they were treating us. They were already somewhat unreliable and volatile before the war, and I could imagine the craziness that would have started the minute everything was closed off and went to hell. I had met my father only a few times in my whole entire life and the other gods maybe once or twice. They were my family, but I did not know anything more than what legend told me.

"What are they like, really?" Jason asked, and I could hear the wistfulness in his voice. He was voicing the thing all of us wondered. What were our parents really like? Everyone looked at Addie expectantly, with that same wondering look I knew must be on my face.

"The gods?" she questioned. She looked uncomfortable, and her teeth were worrying over her bottom lip. Jason nodded his head. Addie sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"You've heard all the legends? The good and the bad?"

I nodded my head, and I noticed the others doing the same. I may not have known all of them, but I could think of a few, including Addie's, that were awful. There were some that showed good in the gods as well.

"Our parents…the first thing you have to understand is that they are not human. They are something beyond what mortals are; they are ancient forces, more tied to magic and creation than we can ever be without their intervention. They are the personification of ideas, dreams, desires, you name it. They are temperamental, easily offended, and stronger than you can ever comprehend. They can be insanely cruel and harsh. However," she said, taking a deep breath. "They _are_ good."

"This is just my opinion, so I better not hear any of you telling what I'm about to say. Although, it would not surprise me if some of them were listening," she continued as she rolled her eyes. Her expression turned to something I could not exactly pin down. She looked old to me then, and I realized though Addie looked about my age, she was far older, really.

"I've seen incredibly kind and good acts from the gods. They have forgiven when they should not have just as often as they have condemned. I believe that they envy mortals, and they wish they had the kindness and compassion that they can show. They want to love like them, to have that moment of clarity where you are wanted for you, not what you can do. Beings as old as they are…you start to lose yourself over time. The emotions that were so strong and rich fade the older you get. Things don't affect you as much when you are immortal. For them to make an impact, it has to be something significant. When a god loves or cares about something or someone, nothing will stop them from protecting it. They don't interfere in your lives because they can't, not because they care nothing for you."

"I guess what I am trying to say is that they are everything you have ever heard about them, but they are also so much more. Deep down, I guess you can say they are just human. They are forgetful, and they are stuck in their ways. They have their faults, just like we do. You'll never hear any of them admit this, but sometimes, they are wrong and make mistakes. However, they try to do what is best by the world and by their family, which includes you guys. So don't resent them. Most of the time, from what I've seen, they wish they could interfere more."

I kind of just looked at Addie. I didn't even know what to say to her. Was it really true? My father had told me that I was his favorite son, and I wanted to believe him. Maybe it just like with your human parents. Sometimes they drove you crazy and you hated them, but you always loved them. Everyone one else was silent as well, thinking about what she said.

* * *

_-Addie-_

After a long, tense silence, we all had talked for a while on deck. As it got around dinner time, they all drifted downstairs to eat. I was not very hungry, so I volunteered to stay up top while everyone ate. That was my excuse, but the real reason was that I felt a summons in my head ordering me to make sure I was alone. I was pretty sure it was Apollo, but sometimes, it was hard to tell.

I could not help but admire the Greek countryside. It was beautiful, but different from how I remember it. When I was in Greece, everything was hazy. We were moving so fast, always on the edge of danger. I wondered to myself what would have happened if I had just gave in. I could have left them, and there would have been nothing my brother, Tiberius, or the others could have done about it. Was it selfish, that I never did? I thought so, but I never voiced that out loud. What was in the past was in the past, and there was no use to worry over it now. There was nothing I could do about it.

At least that's what I told myself.

It was dark now, and I spent time playing with the controls. I was trying to figure out how to use the Archimedes sphere Leo had installed. My fingers were messing with it, when I felt a presence behind me.

I turned, and there was Apollo, lounging against the rail. He looked absolutely dazzling. He had on a navy blue shirt and khaki pants. His bow and quiver were slung across his back, and that smile that he had on his face pretty much made me want to self-combust. I hated him for that, and I'm decently sure he knew it too. He sauntered towards me, and the look in his eyes made me freeze. Not in fear, but in that way that I wasn't sure what to do. I was just nervous. A smile played on my lips. I was happy to see him, but at the same time, my stomach was doing flips. I was leaning against the control panel, my hands braced on it behind me.

Apollo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. It made me off balance, so I had to grab onto him to steady myself. The heat felt wonderful, and the tension that had been in my body was gone. He kissed me quickly but sweetly, and my world spun for just a moment. It had only been two days since I had seen him, and I realized that I had missed him terribly.

"I don't have long," he whispered to me.

I nodded my head, unsure of what to say. He smiled, and used one of his hands to brush the hair out of my face.

"You are going to make me jealous, spending so much time with Hephaestus's son," he teased me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His hands were stroking my back, almost possessively. But that wasn't the right word. They way he was holding me, so firm yet gentle, was more of a protective feeling.

"I'm a little too old for him," I muttered. "Besides, he has a girl. Well, a nymph actually."

Leo had told me about Calypso, and we talked a little about it. I promised to help him if I could. I liked Calypso, and I felt for her. She was pretty much in the same position I was. At least she got to do what she wanted.

"I'm older than you," he countered.

"Well three thousand compared to two thousand is a lot different than two thousand compared to fifteen," I reminded him.

"Fair point," he chuckled. I pulled back so I could look him in the eye.

"You have no reason to be jealous," I whispered to him. It would have freaked me out if anyone touched me the way he does.

"Yes, I do. They get to see you every day, and I can't," he whispered as he brushed his lips against my temple. "They can watch over you, and I cannot as much as I want to. I want to make sure you are safe."

Our eyes met, and I felt dizzy with emotion. Here was a god who cared about me. I didn't doubt him. I knew how gods were in relationships, and for some reason, I was fine with the way things were going. I didn't know what he expected, but I was not expecting any more than what I was getting now. His eyes grew sad and regretful, and I was about to ask what was wrong, when he placed his thumb over my lips. He swept it over them, his touch light. It sent a tingle throughout my system, and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

"I need to tell you something," he whispered to me. "Well, two things."

I nodded my head, curious at what he wanted to tell me.

"One, be careful when you are at Delfi. I fear that something will hurt you. All I can see is that something will cause you great pain, what kind, I do not know," he added worriedly.

"I'll be okay," I reassured him. "What's the other thing?" He paused, which I thought was rather strange. Gods hardly ever pause for anything.

"Do you remember the question you asked me while you were down in Tartarus? Why the twelve on the council have control over you, not just Ares?"

I nodded my head, stunned. I had not expected to get an answer. I had put it to Gaia's tricks. I had chosen to forget it.

"Well, I want to tell you why because you have every right to know. The others cannot know that I told you. The real reason-"

I could hear voices come up the stairs, and we both looked in their direction. I turned back to Apollo, worry etched on my face. The same worry was on his features as well, but there was a tad of desperation there as well.

"Go," I said. "I know they can't find out. You can tell me next time, if you still want to."

"Of course I will. I want you to trust me," he said sadly.

"I already do," I whispered back to him. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. That same bit of desperation was there in that kiss. Maybe he feared me getting hurt, but to me, it was almost like he was asking for forgiveness. It was strange. He pulled away and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! You guys make my day when you do!**


	39. Chapter 39- The Shrine of Apollo

**A/N: So please don't hate me, I'm sorry I didn't get this posted until today! I was kind of in a rush.**

**More at the end!**

* * *

_-Percy-_

When I woke up the next morning, anticipation hung thick in the air. We were all ready for this, whatever it may be. Everyone hoped that we would find the books, and that they would have answers on how we were going to defeat Gaia.

We had arrived at Delfi the night before, and Leo had found the runes and a museum dedicated to the temple of Apollo and the one that housed the oracle using the Archimedes sphere. Addie cast a spell to verify, and we had taken rotations between sleeping and watching.

The biggest worry we all had was that it had been way too quiet since we left the House of Hades. Other than the dreams and the drakon, there were no monster attacks whatsoever. Being a demigod, when things are too good to be true, that's because they usually are. The lack of monsters had us more on edge than if we had been fighting monsters the whole entire time.

We had just walked into the museum, and thanks to Hazel and Addie, the security guard let us right through the metal detectors. Addie spoke to him charmingly in Greek, to which he replied with a lot of enthusiasm. It seemed Greek security guards loved when tourists took the time to know the language well.

We walked into the section dealing with the history of the Oracle. We were all armed with some form of weapon, and we were all wearing the armor that we had brought. Hedge was back at the ship, guarding it with the new security system.

"So… what now?" I asked.

"Well, the mortals think they have found the runes, but the real stuff is always underneath what they find. If I had to guess, the Sibylline books will most likely be guarded at Apollo's temple," Addie said pointedly.

"Really now?" I teased her. Addie glared at me, and I tried to stop myself from smiling.

"I don't think he would let something that important sit around in the open, if it does exist. It will be in the shrine, which is below the temple. Only the priests and oracle could enter there. "

"There's a tunnel running in that direction underneath us," Hazel said. "The entrance is….. over there," she said pointing to a statue. I think it was a depiction of the Oracle. Leo walked over to it, running his hands over it.

"I don't see a latch or button or anything."

"Allow me," Addie said happily. The statue lifted up and over, but nothing was there.

"Uh, are we supposed to see something?" Jason asked.

"You don't see it?" Addie replied. I didn't see a thing. Jason shook his head, glancing around at the others. They all seemed just as stumped as we were. Hazel however, looked at the floor wonderingly. She looked at Addie, who gestured at her and then the floor. "Why don't you show them, Hazel?"

Hazel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One minute, the floor was just smooth marble, and the next a trap door appeared.

"How in the world?" Frank asked, amazement on his face.

"Mist," Hazel replied simply.

I knelt at the door, and pulled up the iron ring that was attached to it. I lifted it, but only a tiny crack showed from my efforts.

"Little help guys?" I grunted. Frank and Jason grabbed the door, and together, we managed to get it open. There was a ladder that led down into the darkness, but I couldn't tell how far down it went.

"Umm, who's first?" Leo asked uncertainly.

Nico rolled his eyes and began the dissention. The rest followed, leaving Addie and me as the last ones.

I stepped down on the rungs and looked up at her. Addie seemed distant, her face strangely blank.

"You coming?"

She nodded her head, joining me on the ladder as we descended down into the darkness.

Once we got to the bottom, Hazel led the way. She knew exactly where to turn and which tunnels to avoid.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Jason asked. "I know the books, but what will they look like? How will we know if we find them?"

"I don't know. This is kind of a wild hunch. We had no idea when we came to look, and that was a very long time ago. From experience, if we find it, we'll know it. Powerful objects like that give off a powerful aura, unless it's masked somehow," she added sheepishly.

"I thought you were supposed to be knowledgeable about this stuff," Nico snapped at her.

"I'm still a demigod, di Angelo, and they try to keep me in the dark just as much as you guys. If I find out too much, they can always make me forget," she finished bitterly.

Nico started mumbling incoherently, and I felt the ground shake around me. I looked at Addie. She looked stern, and her eyes were narrowed in Nico's direction. I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked back at me, and her face fell.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"Are you okay? You seem on edge."

"I'm fine," she muttered.

After walking for what felt like forever, we came to a stone archway. On it were some words inscribed in Greek: τὸ πεπρωμένον φυγεῖν ἀδύνατον.

"It's impossible to escape from what is destined," Addie translated quietly.

"That's appropriate," Annabeth whispered.

"I think we are under the temple now," Hazel stated.

Addie walked through the archway, and we all followed. It was an empty room, with columns surrounding it about every five feet on all sides. On the opposite side where we had walked in was another archway, around twenty feet across. In the middle stood a statue of what I assumed was Apollo. Parts of it had withered away, but other than that, the place looked like it was in good condition.

"Let's spread out, and see if we find anything," Annabeth proposed. We all nodded our heads, branching off into different directions. Addie stayed where she was looking at the statue. The look on her face was unreadable. She shook her head, wandering off in another direction.

We looked for over an hour, probably closer to two. We can up with nothing. I mean, not even a crack in the marble. I had wondered closer to Addie, who was leaning against a column, looking at the statue.

"It looks nothing like him," she whispered. "They never look anything like them."

I came to stand beside her. "You didn't happen to ask him if it existed and where it was at, did you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't. He wouldn't tell me anyways, even if I asked. They know what we are trying to do. If they thought we needed a hint, they would have given us one."

"Which means they think we can do it on our own?"

Addie nodded her head, a puzzled look on her face. Her hand went up to her forehead, rubbing it just above her eyebrows.

"Are you being summoned?" Annabeth asked. She had walked up from behind us with Piper.

"No," she said distractedly. "Has anyone checked the statue?"

I walked forward, looking at the statue. Hazel and Jason walked with me, and we began examining it. After about five minutes, I heard Hazel inhale sharply.

"There's something here," she said excitedly.

At the base of the statue, right below Apollo's feet, was the symbol of the sun, with a large snake intertwined with it. I touched it, and a surge of something strange and powerful rocked through me.

"You felt it too, right?" Hazel asked. I nodded my head, excited for the first time.

"Hey, guys," I called out. Everyone ventured over. I explained what we found, and Nico looked impressed.

"I've seen my dad do something like this before. It's a mark of the seal of magic. There is something hidden there, something Apollo did not want found," he explained.

"Any ideas on how to get it open?" Jason questioned.

"Each one is different, so no, not really."

At that moment, Addie fell to her knees, her hands clasped around her head. A chill spread itself throughout the air. I could see my breath, and the others looked around as Addie's feeble cries filled the room. I rushed to her, and put a hand on her back. Leo's hand erupted into flames, and everyone drew their weapons. We formed a defensive circle, ready for anything. Addie was trying to be quiet. She had bitten her lip so hard blood was trickling down it.

"Khione again?" Piper said.

"No, I don't think so," Leo muttered. A rumble echoed throughout the shrine, a few cracks appearing in the marble.

_Little demigods, you are in my center. How foolish of you to seek answers at one of my strongest domains._

Dust flew up from around the shrine, condensing into a corporal form. It was Gaia. She was wearing the same cloak, but this time, her smile was a lot less sleepy and way more evil. Her lips were not moving, but her voice still echoed inside of my mind. Addie's body was shaking, her muscles straining against herself. She fell against me, and I tried to comfort her.

_You will not have the help of the child of the earth. I have other plans for her. Let's see if you can defeat my child. He is not very fond of the God of Prophecies, as you will quickly learn._

She disappeared, the dust basting out into our faces. Addie was taking deep breaths, trying to control her sobs. I could feel her tears soaking my arm. A roar echoed throughout the temple, and the thud of something very large reverberated in the room.

"Addie, you've got to move," I said as I picked her up. She just shook her head, muttering to herself.

"It's my entire fault, I did this," she wept. "It hurts, please, I'll do…just don't…. hurt..." Her eyes were wild, like she was in another world. Another roar sounded, and we all looked at the end opposite of where we came in. A dragon slithered in, larger than the drakon that had attacked us. It was a covered in scales in shades of red and green, and its eyes were a sinister red. Its wings were pressed against its back, flames darting out of its mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leo asked shakily.

"That's Python," Annabeth breathed.

I felt Addie's weight leave me. Piper pulled Addie's arm around her shoulders, helping support her weight. Python blew flames in our direction, but Leo ran forward, parting the flames around us. Jason and Frank followed, along with Hazel, Nico, and Annabeth who were moving to flank the beast.

"I've got her, Percy," Piper assured me. "Go, they need your help!"

Piper began to drag Addie backwards into the alcove at the side of the shrine behind the columns. I darted forward and began fighting the beast with the others. Python snapped at Leo, who shot flames in its face. Jason slashed down with his gladius, nicking the beast in the wing. We all worked together like a flawless machine. Jason used his wind to part the flames as I slashed at Python's claws. Leo kept the flames from destroying everyone, occasionally using them against the beast. Frank slashed and hacked, along with the others, but Python was a formidable foe. The more we attacked it, the angrier it got.

"How are we suppose to kill this thing!?" I yelled.

"It has to be harmed in sunlight!" Annabeth cried. "Apollo killed it with his arrows! They are made from sunlight!"

I turned to Hazel, who gave me a quick nod. She ran over to Nico, and I hoped they together they could figure out some way to get some sunlight into this place.

I felt rocks and dirt rain down on top of me. A hole the size of a manhole in New York City opened up above us. Light shone down, just behind Apollo's statue. Nico stood above the hole, and he shadowed traveled back down to Hazel.

"We've got a problem," he yelled jumping back into battle.

"Tell me something I don't know," Frank yelled back, as he parried Python's fangs. Leo used the flames to back Python into the statue, as soon as the sunlight hit it, Annabeth screamed.

"Now!"

We all gave one last flurry of blows, and I sunk Riptide to the hilt in the dragon's side. It gave one last feral roar, and it began disintegrating into ashes. A little of green tinted blood had spilt on the statue. As soon as the blood hit the sun insignia, the sound of stone grinding filled the temple. A pedestal was rising in front of Apollo's statue right in the middle of the front half of the room. There was a book the exact same size as my history book lying on top of it. It had what looked like a real gold cover, an ancient language etched into the metal.

"The Sibylline books," Annabeth breathed. She walked forward, taking the book in her hands. We all stood around her, looking at it in awe. The blood of Python had released the seal. We had gods knows how many prophecies in our hands.

We had some hope. Nico cleared his throat, and we all looked towards him.

"That army we have been missing?" Nico said breathlessly. "It's here."

"Time for reading later," I advised Annabeth. "Back to the ship before we get run over by monsters."

"Where's Addie and Pipes?" Jason asked worriedly.

We ran over to the alcove, where Piper had dragged Addie. Piper was lying on the floor, Katoptris lying beside her. Jason ran to her side and picked her up. He checked for a pulse and then sighed in relief.

"Pipes! Piper, what happened?" he said as he gently shook her awake. Piper groaned, a hand flashing to her side. Hazel quickly knelt beside her.

"Nectar! We need some nectar!"

Annabeth pulled a vile from the bag Addie gave her and handed it to Hazel. Hazel put it to Piper's lips. I looked around for Addie, my desperation getting the best of me. I ran around the temple, but there was no sign of her.

_I will rise, and it will be your doing._

Gaia words were on repeat in my head. What did she want with Addie? Did she finally get the demigod she needed?

By the time I made it back around, Piper was waking up. Annabeth knelt beside her as Piper's eyes finally focused on us.

"Piper, are you okay?" Jason demanded. Piper nodded her head and took a deep breath. A panicked look crept on her face.

"He took her."

* * *

_-Addie-_

The minute the pain hit my head, I wanted to scream. It wasn't the worst thing I had ever felt, but it was the most crippling. Visions swam before me, blocking everything else out. I was on that field again, kneeling before Mars and the other gods, right before I was cursed. There forms were flickering back and forth so fast, and I experienced every emotion all over again. But this time, it was worse. The shock was not there to help numb the pain. Everything was as fresh and real as they day it happened and the worst part was that I knew what was going to happen.

_You couldn't come to me before, even if you had wanted to, _the female voice said sadly. Gaia, this voice had to be Gaia. _You paid the ultimate sacrifice, child, and now, I will help you achieve your revenge. You deserve greatness. You deserve to rule. My servant will tell you the truth. He has come back for you, to avenge you and the others._

Something covered my mouth, and I felt myself sink into blackness. I had no idea how long I was out; I was just thankful the visions were not swimming in my head any more. As I was coming to, someone set me down against something hard. My hands reached behind me, meeting a stone column. I coughed, my chest feeling unnaturally heavy. An unfamiliar smell and taste was in my nose and mouth, like they had been numbed.

A hand reached for my face caressing it gently. Lips touched my forehead, and I felt this person rest theirs against my own. Our noses touched, and the hands gripped my neck.

"I've got you, Addie. You won't have to worry about them again," a male voice stated.

It was the same familiar voice I heard in my dream. I almost had forgotten what it sounded like.

I blinked open my eyes, but the world swam in front of me. The figure in front of me was blurred, but I noticed one feature the stood out among the haze: a pair of bright blue-green eyes. The same exact eyes as my own.

My vision started to clear, and I saw the boy. He was just as I remembered him. He had the same wavy brown hair that hung across his forehead. A scar, one from Mars, ran from his forehead down his temple. He had that same smile, the one that had always put me at ease. His eyes sparkled at me, nothing but concern and love in them.

He was my other half and one of my best friends.

And he was supposed to be dead.

"Orion?" I whispered.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Any theories on what is about to happen?! Anybody freaking out?**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed and to everyone else if I didn't PM you! Also to the new follows and favorites. You guys rock, and thank you for reading my story! I'm over 10,000 views, which blows my mind. If you feel embarrassed/uncomfortable leaving a review, feel free to pm me or get with me on my Tumblr (link is on my profile). If I can improve or I'm doing something you like, let me know! **

**I may not be able to update for a day or so. My finals are this week, so I hate to leave you guys hanging. I know I did.**

**Muahahaha.**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
